


Auf Den Ersten Blick

by TamCatG13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Agnesgate, Angst und Verletzen/Komfort, Eindringlichen, F/M, Geistergeschichten, Historische Referenzen, Jazz - Freeform, Komfort, LaLaurie Mansion, Lizzington - Freeform, Mardi Gras, Mesmerism, New Orleans, Paris Frankreich, Romantik, Rückblenden, Tarot, Verbotene Liebe - Freeform, Voodoo, Zwanghaftes Geschlecht
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13
Summary: Als die junge und schöne FBI-Agentin Elisabeth Keen nachts spät nach Hause kommt, wird sie von ihrem eifersüchtigen Ehemann Tom mit einer Affäre konfrontiert. In Angst um ihr Leben läuft sie in die Arme zu dem berüchtigten kriminellen Raimund "Red" Reddington in einer beheizten Nacht der Leidenschaft. Red Versuche, ihren Ruf zu schützen, indem sie beide Erinnerungen von der Veranstaltung abgewischt haben.Monate später; Während Red und Lizzie für ihren nächsten Blacklister jagen; Lizzie fängt an, lebendige, wiederkehrende erotische Träume über Reddington zu haben; Sie fängt an zu vermuten, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Red erkennt, daß sein Plan gescheitert ist, als Elisabeth's Berührung ihn in einen hypnotischen Zustand auslöst, der ihn dazu bringt, die gleichen erotischen Träume zu haben.Als Erinnerungen an ihre begrabene Angelegenheit zurückkehren, fängt sie an, die Vaterschaft ihres ungeborenen Kindes in Frage zu stellen, und ihre Zukunft mit dem FBI hängt in der Balance sowie ihre Zukunft mit Reddington, wenn ihre Angelegenheit ausgesetzt werden würde. Es ist ein Rennen, um "Der Mesmerist" zu finden, bevor ihr Geheimnis offenbart wird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [At First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849962) by [TamCatG13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13)



> Eine einfache AU-Geschichte von Verbotene Liebe setzte irgendwo in die Saison eins und zwei. Es ist meine erste Fanfic in meiner Muttersprache geschrieben. Ich hoffe dir gefällt es.

Raimund Reddington ist bekannt als ein gefährlicher Kriminellen der Welt, aber nicht für den jungen und wunderschönen FBI-Agenten, Elisabeth Keen. Er ist etwas anderes für sie. Sie absolvierte an der Spitze ihrer Klaße , mit der unheimlichen Fähigkeit, in der Lage zu sein, Leute zu lesen und eine Kriminellen vorherzusagen ... aber ER ist anders.

Von dem Tag an, an dem sie ihn zuerst traf; Sie wußte, daß er anders war als die anderen Monster, die sie profiliert hatte. Sie konnte IHN nicht lesen.

Sie erinnert sich an diesen Tag Reddington schritt ruhig in das J. Edgar Hoover Gebäude in Washington D.C., und gab seine Freiheit an die FBI ... Der Tag ihres Lebens verändert für immer. Aus irgendeinem Grunde, der nur ihm bekannt war, hatte er darauf bestanden, nur mit ihr zu sprechen. Es war Elisabeth's erster Tag bei der FBI, ihr Traumjob, aber sie hatte es nie erwartet, daß es so anfing.

Sie hatte solche Angst, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal dort saß, an einem Stuhl an seinen Händen und Füßen gefeßelt, wie ein wildes Tier. Nervös streichelte die Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk, daß sie in einer Kindheit Tragödie trug; Sie setzte sich in einen Stuhl gegenüber dem Mann, den sie "Red" nannten. Der Mann, der als "Concierge of Crime" bekannt war, saß zurückhaltend, aber ruhig und lächelte liebevoll und mitleidsvoll beim jungen Bundesagenten.

  Obwohl sie schwor, sie hatte diesen Mann noch nie vor diesem Tag gesehen; Elisabeth konnte nicht umhin, eine starke Verbindung für ihn zu fühlen. Er nannte sie "Lizzie" in einer weichen, aber donnernden Stimme, und sie sah einen Schmerz und eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Sie sah etwas, das ihre Seele in Aufruhr rührte. Ein Aufruhr, den ihr einsames Herz nicht ignorieren konnte.

Gefangen in einer lieblosen Ehe mit einem mißbräuchlichen, schleichenden Ehemann; Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach Trost und Frieden. Ein Frieden, den sie im Gesicht dieses Fremden gefunden hat ... seine Stimme ... sein liebender Blick.

"Nein Liz. Dieser Mann ist ein gefährlicher Kriminellen. Laßen Sie ihn nicht bezaubern." Sagte sie sich. Aber der Schaden war schon geschehen. Reddington's freundliches und sanftes Benehmen machte ihr einen Moment der Ruhe, die sie suchte. Wenn nur für ein paar Minuten, machte er sie sich sicher fühlen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lizzie...Komm schon hier, mein Engel. Setz dich auf meinen Schoß...." Raimund pats seine Oberschenkel bietet ihr zu sitzen mit ihm in der feinen Ledersitz in seinem Privatjet. "...Ich möchte dir diese wunderschöne Aussicht in die Stadt zeigen."

"Wo sind wir, Red?" Sie fragte ihn. 

"Paris." Er antwortete.

Überrascht, keucht Liz, während sie über die Champs Élysée fliegen. "Frankreich? ... Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

 "Fast acht Stunden, Schatz." Raimund lächelt und bürstet ihr langes Brünettenhaar weg von ihrem Gesicht und dreht sich um das Fenster mit ihr zu schauen. Er weist auf eine hohe Metallpyramiden-förmige Struktur in der Nähe. "Schau, Lizzie dort drüben."

 "Oh Raimund ... ich wollte immer den Eiffelturm sehen." Elisabeth keucht wieder und lächelt in einem halben Trance-ähnlichen Zustand, der aus dem Fenster starrt. Sie schmiegt sich ein wenig tiefer in den Schoß. Er seufzt vor Freude, als er ihre Wärme in der Nähe seiner Männlichkeit fühlt. Er wickelt seine starken Arme um ihre Taille und küsst sie am Hals. Lizzie schließt ihre Augen und rollt den Kopf mit einem sanften Stöhnen zurück, als sie seine Hände mit ihr abdeckt und seine Hände führt, wo sie berührt werden muss.

 "Ich fürchte, das muss warten, Lizzie ..." Red sagt in einem leisen Stöhnen, als er seine Fassung mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme wiedererlangt. "... Wir sind hier, um einen ehemaligen Mitarbeiter von mir zu treffen ... Der nächste Name auf der Blacklist."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nach Red und Liz Land in einem privaten Teil von Charles De Gaulle. Reddington's vertrauteste Freund und Gesellschafter, Dembe Zuma, wartet auf sie in einem glänzenden schwarzen Mercedes-Benz mit diplomatischen Tafeln. "Raimund, Claude ist einverstanden, dich bei 'Bar A Champagne' zu treffen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht warten lassen."

"Danke, Dembe." Er sagt, als er die Wagentür für Elisabeth öffnet. "Nun, Lizzie ... sieht so aus, als würdest du dich trotzdem wünschen."

 "Wer ist Claude?" Sie fragt ihn.

 "Monsieur Claude Hippeau war einer der besten Waffenhändler dieser Seite der Berliner Mauer. Als die Mauer herunterkam, hatte ich seine Talente beschäftigt, bis sein Vorrat trocken war." Er erklärt.

 "Also warum treffen wir uns ihm, es klingt, als hätte er nicht viel zu bieten." Elizabeth fragt ein wenig verwirrt.

 "Er beschäftigt sich jetzt mit Rohöl und versorgt Länder, die keinen Zugang dazu haben, entweder wegen embargos oder schlechter Handelsabkommen." Er fährt in einer stetigen Erzählung fort

"Ist er unser Blacklister?" Sie starrt das Fenster an, das ihre Lippe beißt, mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihr Gesicht.

 "Nein ... aber er weiß, wie man ihn findet." Red antwortet ihr und blickt aus dem Fenster, als Dembe sie durch die Stadt der Liebe fährt. 

Raimund reicht mit der Hand, um es auf ihr Bein zu legen, und nimmt ihre Hand in seine; Drückte es sanft und streichelte leicht den Daumen in ihre Handfläche. Elisabeth wendet sich ihm zu. Er kann deutlich sehen, dass einige sie beunruhigen.

 "Was ist los, Lizzie, wir sind in der" Stadt der Liebe ", du solltest glücklich sein, sag es mir." Raimond fragt sie mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Seine grünen Augen funkeln, wenn er sie ansieht.

"Es ist Tom." Sie schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. "Er denkt, ich habe eine Affäre."  
Raimund sieht sie ohne sichtbare Emotionen in seinem Ausdruck an.

 Elisabeth fährt fort: "Er droht Cooper zu sagen."

 Red Gesichter nach vorne reagieren in einem tiefen Knurren. "Er wird Cooper nicht sagen."

 "Woher weißt du das?" Sie fragt, wie sie ihn ansieht.

 "Tom hat Geheimnisse in seiner Vergangenheit, dass er riskieren würde auszusetzen ... Er wird Cooper nicht sagen?" Er sagt, wie seine Nasenflügel beginnen zu flackern.  
   
"Was für Geheimnisse?" Was weißt du über ihn? " Sie fragt.

 Raimund ist ruhig, als er Elisabeth für einen kurzen Moment ansieht und darüber nachdenkt, ob und wie man antwortet. Seine Lippe beginnt zuzucken, als er dann sein Schweigen zerbricht: "Hat er dich verletzt, Lizzie?"

 "Noch nicht ... aber wer weiß, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er jemals über uns herausfindet." Ihre Augen bewegen sich schnell hin und her, als sie sich in einen Schaum verwandelt. Raimund kann es nicht nerven, sie in einem so hysterischen Zustand zu sehen. Sie haben Arbeit zu tun. Auf einen schnellen Impuls; Er zieht sie auf ihn zu und bringt sie in seine Arme, um ihr einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Sie gibt wenig Widerstand, da er ihre Ängste ihres eifersüchtigen Mannes für eine kleine Weile beruhigen kann.

 Als ihre Lippen sich trennen; Red flüstert etwas leise in ihr Ohr "Hör mir zu, Lizzie ... Ich werde dir nichts passieren lassen."


	2. Chapter 2

 "Willst du mich immer wieder mit deinem Wissen über französische Weine beeindrucken, was willst du meine Frage beantworten?" Elisabeth erinnert sich, wie er ihn gefragt hat. Red hatte gerade seinen Immunitätsvertrag von der US-Regierung als vertrauliches Informant bekommen, und sie arbeiteten an ihrem zweiten Fall zusammen; Saß in einem kleinen Cafe in Montreal in der Nacht, in der er sie bezaubert hatte. Raimund's grüne Augen bohrten durch sie wie Lasersicht auf eine Pistole.

 "Wie ist Tom?" Er fragte sie in einem ruhigen und zusammengesetzten Ton.

 "Ich will nicht über Tom reden, ich will über dich reden ... Wer bist du?" Liz fing an, mit ihm ungeduldig zu werden. Red war nicht wie andere Kriminellen den sie je gekannt hatte. Er paßte nicht zu einem Satz, das sie jemals profiliert hatte.

Absicht, ihr Verhör nicht zu beantworten; Er konnte einfach nur die verdeckten Bundesagenten riechen. Und bemerkte sie alle, die ihre Blicken abwenden und seinen Verdacht bestätigen; Raimund bat darum, entschuldigt zu werden, und schlüpfte die Hintertür aus der Küche, und ziehen den Feueralarm auf den Weg hinaus.

Elisabeth fühlte sich verstört und verärgert, als Red sie dort rausging und die Hitze, die sie von ihrem Partner erhielt, Agenten Donald Ressler machte ihr noch schlimmer. Er legte sich wirklich in den Rookie-Agenten, um Reddington wegzulassen. "WAS HABEN SIE DENKEN WÜRDE GESCHEHEN, KEEN? ER NUMMER 4 AUF DEM FBI'S MEHR GEWOLLTE LISTE ... UND JETZT REDDINGTONS GEGANGEN ... ALLE WEIL VON IHNEN !!!"

Seine harten Worte brachten sie fast zu Tränen. Liz mußte eine Sekunde dauern, um zu denken. "Ich bin so ein Narr, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, einem Verbrecher zu vertrauen." Sie sagte, als sie sich für eine Sekunde in eine Gasse hineingezogen hat, um ihren Kopf zu löschen. "Oh ..." gerade dann; Jemand bedeckte ihren Mund, damit sie nicht schreien würde, und zog sie tiefer in die Gasse um eine Ecke, wo sie ihren Entführer sah. Es war Reddington. Er setzte sie an die Wand und sah sie ruhig an, bevor er seine Hand wegnahm "Shhh ... Lizzie." 

"Rot ... Was zum Teufel machst du, sie werden uns finden?" Elisabeth schrie ihn mit einem geflüsterten Ton an; Ein bißchen betrunken und außer Atem, und frage mich, warum sie gerade sagte "uns".

 "Ich wollte nur eine Chance haben, mit dir allein zu sprechen, ohne daß alle Polizisten unsere Hälse atmen." Er sagte, als er sie an die Wand hielt und hungrig tief in ihre zarten blauen Augen schaute.

Elisabeth's Herz fing an zu rennen, als sie die Hitze seines Atems an ihrem Hals spürte, als er zog, um sie sanft zu küßen. Sie kämpfte zuerst, aber bald gab sie hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine Rippen. Er war gefährlich, und sie mochte es. Er ließ sie wieder lebendig werden. Sie hatte sich seit Omaha nicht so gefühlt, als sie mit Frank weglief und ihre Augen schloß, als er sie an den Hals küßte. Liz erinnerte sich, wo sie war und versuchte, zu ihren Sinnen zu kommen: "Oh, Rot können wir nicht, ich werde meinen Job verlieren." Sie seufzte.

 "Sie können uns nicht hier finden, Lizzie ... Du bist bei mir sicher." Er flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr, da sie die Polizei-Aktivität hören konnten, die sie umgab.

  "Willst du mich ficken, Red?" Ihre traurigen Augen waren gefüllt mit der Notwendigkeit, seine Berührung zu spüren.  
 "Willst du mich?" Er sagte, als er seinen Finger auf die Brust von Lizzie zurückverfolgte und den Knopf an ihrer Bluse auflöste, während er in ihre Augen schaute und auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Raimund ... ja ..." sie nickt und flüstert Er fühlte sich aufgeregt, sie zu hören, wie sie ihn "Raimund" nannte, als er lächelte und küßte sie tiefer als zuvor und ließ den Rücken ihres Kopfes sanft an die Wand rollen. Liz streichelte seine Brust mit den Händen, als er langsam auf die Knie ging, die vor ihr hockte.

 Red zog den Reißverschluss auf den Rücken ihres Rockes und schob ihn von den Hüften ab. Dann legte er seinen Mund auf ihre weißen Baumwollschlüpfer und atmete ihren süßen Duft ein, als er sie zwischen ihre Beine küßte, bevor sie ihre Unterwäsche herunterzog und sie mit der Zunge liebte.

 Elisabeth grub ihre Nägel in den Ziegelstein und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber es wurde immer schwieriger, da er ein Profi war, und sie kam schnell.

Kann uns nicht so finden. "Sie sagte, als sie hörte, wie er seinen Reißverschluss rückgängig machte. Seine Erektion wurde schmerzhaft, aber er with wüßte, daß sie recht hatte.

 "Vielleicht hast du recht, Lizzie." Er sagt, als er aufstand und ihre Hand auf seine Härte legte. Sein Atem war schwer, und seine Augen brannten. Sie sah ihn mit einem befriedigenden Lächeln an, als die Wärme aus ihren Händen seine Unbequemlichkeit erleichterte. "Danke, Lizzie." Als er sie auf die Stirn küßte und in die Dunkelheit zurückkehrte.

 "Red...?" Elisabeth wusste dann, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat sie sich nicht wirklich darum gekümmert. Sie richtete sich auf, damit Ressler nichts vermutete und aus der Gasse kam.

 "Schon, wo bist du abgelaufen? Hast du Reddington gefunden?" Er schreit zu ihr.

 "Nein, ich dachte, ich hörte etwas in der Gasse, aber es waren nur ein paar geile Teenager." Elisabeth antwortete überzeugend.

 "Verdammt ... Wir hatten ihn, Keen, wer weiß wo er jetzt ist." Er knurrt und zerbricht die Zähne; Versucht, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren. Er stampft auf den Surveillance-Trailer, mit Agent Keen folgt dicht hinter. Er riß die Tür frustriert auf, und beide hörten auf, in ihren Spuren zu betäuben, um zu sehen, wie Reddington lässig drinnen saß und einen der Monitore beobachtete.

 "Hey da, Jungs." Sagte er mit einem ahnungslosen Lächeln, als wäre nichts passiert. Seine Zunge in einer koketten Art und Weise umziehen, um Agenten zu reizen. Lizzie errötete und drückte leicht die Knie zusammen und fing Raimund's Blick an. Elisabeth Herz raste, und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihm wieder allein zu sein.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Dembe parkt das Auto in der Nähe des Parc du Champ de Mars und Red und Elisabeth raus und schlendern in Richtung der massiven schmiedeeisernen Struktur vor ihnen. Elisabeth ist wirklich fasziniert. Sie verbindet ihren Arm um Raimund und sieht den Gitterturm mit kindlichem Erstaunen an. Dembe erlaubt sich ein kleines Lächeln beim Anblick der beiden, die wie ein süßes Touristenpaar weitergeben, wie er hinter ihnen als Schatten folgt.

 "Le Tour Eiffel ... entworfen von Gustave Eiffel im Jahre 1889 als Herzstück für die 1889 Weltausstellung, um das hundertjährige Bestehen der französischen Revolution zu feiern ..." erklärt Raimund begeistert Liz, gestikuliert wie ein Reiseleiter; Er fährt fort mit seiner Geschichte, "... Sie wollten es ursprünglich abnehmen, nachdem die Messe vorbei war, aber sie entschieden sich, es zu verlassen, und es wurde eine globale kulturelle Ikone und ein Symbol der Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit für die Menschen in Frankreich (324 Meter hoch) und über 410 Fuß breit (125 Meter) an der Basis ... Ist das nicht nur atemberaubende Lizzie? "

 "Ja, es ist definitiv, Red ... aber ich dachte, wir gingen in die Bar A Champagne?" Sie fragt.

 "Wir sind ..." Red erweitert seinen Arm und zeigt auf die Spitze des Turms. "...Da oben."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red, Liz und Dembe kommen in einen der Aufzüge und steigen langsam auf die dritte Ebene an der Spitze des Eiffelturms. An der obersten Beobachtungsplattform sieht Rot seinen Anblick zuerst nicht; So nehmen Sie die schöne Aussicht auf Paris, bis er ankommt. Raimund steht hinter Lizzie und nimmt sie in seine Arme und hält sie dicht an ihm. Er pflanzt sanfte Küsse im Haar. Sie schließt ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment, als er in ihr Ohr flüstert: "Je t'aime, Lizzie."

 Elisabeth hat nie Französisch gelernt, aber sie weiß, was das bedeutet. Sie dreht sich in die Arme, um ihm zu begegnen, und er zieht sie nah, um sie leise und sinnlich mit Sorge zu küssen, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit sind. Genau dann; Sie hören eine Stimme aus einem kleinen Tisch in der Bar A Champagne.

 "Ah l'sour ... Es ist Magnifique." Red und Liz brechen weg, um zu sehen, woher die Stimme kommt. "Raimund, alter Freund, komm sitzen?" Ein großer, bemerkenswerter silberhaariger Franzose in seiner Mitte der 50er Jahre, mit einem dunklen Riviera tan, signalisiert ihnen, mit ihm zu sitzen. Der Kellner bringt drei Flöten von Champagner.

 "Claude ... wie geht es dir? Ich sehe, du hast an diesem Bräunen gearbeitet." Red sagt, als er einen Stuhl für Elisabeth hält.

 "Drei Wochen an der Côte d'Azur, du musst es versuchen, mein Freund ... und du musst deine schöne Mademoiselle mitbringen." Er sagt mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

 "Oui, Claude, das ist Fräulein Elisabeth Keen, sie reist mit mir." Red stellt sie vor "Lizzie, das ist Monsieur Claude Hippeau, er widmet sein Leben der Verbesserung der Lebensqualität zum weniger Glücklichen.

"Enchanté". Er sagt, er streckt seine Hand aus. "Raimund, mein Freund, du hast es gut gemacht." Sie lächelt respektvoll, als er seinen Kopf verbeugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand gibt.

 Red, rollt seine Zunge, während sein Geist zu dem wandert, was er Lizzie später gerne machen würde. Er fängt sich in einem Tagtraum ein; Schüttelt es ab und kehrt zum Thema zurück.

 "Claude, was kannst du uns über Dieter Rauchmann erzählen?" Er fragt.

 "Ah ... Sei vorsichtig, Red, er ist ein gefährlicher Mann, er ist ein Märtyrer, er ist ein Mann, der keine Angst hat zu sterben oder jemanden mitzunehmen."

 "Wo ist er?" Raimund fragt

 "Düsseldorf, seine Ex-Frau wohnt dort." Claude antwortet.

 "Warum sollte er dorthin gehen?" Fragt Elisabeth.

 "Mademoiselle, er liebt sie noch sehr, wenn er einen Job plant, kehrt er immer zu ihr zurück ... für ihren Segen." Er erklärt ruhig.

 "Welche Art von Job?" Sie fragt.

"Ich werde es dir später erzählen, Lizzie ... Das ist nicht der Ort, um darüber zu sprechen, mein Lieber." Raimund spritzt, als er einen Schluck Champagner nimmt. Sie kann durch seinen Ton erzählen, dass es irgendeine Form von Terroranschlag sein muß.

"Nun, Claude, vielen Dank, ich zeige Lizzie die Stadt, bevor wir gehen." Red sagt, als er seine Fedora wieder auf den Kopf stellt.

 "Ah Red, Mademoiselle und du musst mich heute Abend in L'Ambroisie zum Abendessen mitmachen." Claude sagt mit offenen Armen und gibt Raimund eine Umarmung und einen Kuss auf beide Wangen; Die traditionelle französische Sitte; Und Elisabeths Hand wieder zu küßen.  
   
 "Ah Merci, Claude, ich habe Angst, ein anderes Mal, mein Freund, wir müßen auf dem Weg sein, Au Revoir, mein Freund, gib meine Grüße an die Frau ... und die Herrin." Elisabeth hebt eine Augenbraue, als Rot seinen Freund Abschied nimmt. Der schick gekleidete Franzose beendet seine Champagner und bietet ihnen eine Welle, während er in den absteigenden Eisenaufzug verschwindet.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeth erinnerte sich an diesen Abend, daß Tom sie zuerst auf all diesen späten Nächten und geheimen Fällen, in denen sie immer war, konfrontiert hatte. Diese Nacht; Elisabeth kam außergewöhnlich spät nach Hause. Tom Keen stand am Sofa; Seine blauen Augen waren voller Wut und spähten durch die Gläser seiner Brille, als sie in die Tür ging.

 "Was ist los, Schatz?" Sie sagte, als sie ihren Mantel und ihre Geldbörse auf den Tisch legte und ihre Schlüssel in ihre Faust klopfte.

"Hey Liz, du bist spät, Babe." Sagte er mit einem scharfen Ton zu seiner Stimme. "Ein anderer Fall?"

 "Ja, der Papierkram ist eine Hündin." Sie sagte, dass sie putzen.

 "Ich wette es ist." Er sagt, Zunge in Wange.

  "Was soll das bedeuten?" Elizabeth begann zu vermuten, wo dieses Gespräch ging.

 "Oh nein, es scheint nur so, dass du mit Reddington viel Zeit verbringst." Tom sagte, als er ein paar Schritte näher kam.

 "Woher wissen Sie über Reddington?" Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, um mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen zu setzen.

 "Er ist gefährlich, Liz. Du solltest von ihm fernhalten." Er sagte in einer oder anderen Weise.

 "Ich kann nicht, Tom." Sie sagt nervös, stammelt ein wenig und beißt ihre Unterlippe.  
   
 "Warum ... weil du seine Bälle lecken möchtest ... Saugen seinen Schwanz?" ... seine Hure? "Seine Stimme schneide sie wie ein Messer, obwohl die Aussicht darauf war, sie zu wecken.

 "Hör auf, Tom!" Sie schnappte und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, was sie merkte, dass das ihn nur wütend machen würde. "Reddington ist nichts für mich, der Umgang mit ihm ist Teil meiner Arbeit. Wenn du es nicht magst, warum gehst du nicht zurück zu deiner eigenen Hure." Sie sagte in Verteidigung, als sie ihre Handtasche packte, nur für den Fall.

 "Du bist ein Lügner Liz, und nicht ein guter. Wenn du mir nichts fühlst, warum kommst du dann deinen Mann nicht, wenn du nach Hause kommst?" Tom sagt wütend, als er ihren Arm und den Nacken packt, um sie zu zwingen, ihn zu küßen.

 Sie kämpfte mit ihm. Sie knebelte ihn in die Leiste und schlug ihn in die Rippen mit ihrem Geldbeutel und klopfte ihn auf den Boden; Bevor sie ihren Mantel packen und fliehen. Es war nur ein Ort für sie zu gehen, wo sie sicher sein konnte von ihm. Sie mußte Reddington sehen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sie ging in das alte Lager, das war sein vorübergehendes Zuhause für die nächsten zwei Tage. Als Raimund die Tür öffnete und ihre Kleider zerzaust und ihre Augen rot vom Weinen und deutlich aufgeregt sah, wusste er, was passiert war. "Hat er dich verletzt, Lizzie?"

  "Nein ... aber ich fühle mich nicht sicher, er weiß ..." Raimund hatte einen schmerzhaften Blick auf sein Gesicht, als sie ihm das erzählte, und seine Lippe begann zuzucken, als er sie gestikulierte, um hereinzukommen.  
   
 "Kann ich dir etwas holen, Lizzie?" Er fragte, als er ein bisschen aufgeräumt, die Krümel aus dem Sofa-Kißen aus den Spänen, die er früher hatte, pflückte und seine Jacke abholte und das Bett anfing und sie ordentlich auf den Stuhl legte.

 "Nein, danke, mir geht es gut, ich denke." Sie sagte reibenden Hals, wo Tom sie gepackt hatte.

 "Du weißt, was" Fein "steht, nicht wahr?", Sagte er, als er den Kristallstopper aus dem Waterford-Dekanter zog und ein kleines Maß an Highland Single Malt Scotch in einem Paar, das mit altmodischen Trommeln zusammenpaßt, gegossen hat . Er nahm einen in die Hand, krallte den Rand des anderen mit den Fingerspitzen und kehrte zurück, um ihr das Glas anzubieten, das seine Aussage fortsetzte. "... Ausgesprochen, unsicher, neurotisch und emotional. Hier ... das wird dich begleichen Nerven, ich glaube nicht, dass du heute Nacht mehr fahren wirst. "

 Sie sah ihn mit diesen blauen Augen an, als wollte er um Erlaubnis bitten und das Glas annehmen. Red, als sie sich neben sie setzte, und beobachtete, wie sie einen Schluck von seinem Scotch nahm. Sein Mund fiel leicht, als er die Muskeln in ihrem Hals beobachtete, drückte den Alkohol in ihre Kehle. Das Bild schien ihm sehr erotisch zu sein. Er nahm einen Schluck Scotch selbst, und es war, als ob er das Brennen des 92 Beweis-Alkoholflusses tief in seine Leiste fühlen könnte.

 Lizzie schnaubte, als sie das Brennen fühlte. Ihre Brust hebte, als sie sich erholte; Bevor er noch einen Schluck Der zweite weckt ihn mehr. Rot konnte sich schwerer fühlen, als sie ihren letzten Schluck niederschlug. Sie reichte Red das leere Glas und legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein.  
   
 Er sah sie neugierig an und drückte sanft den Oberschenkel. Sie schloß die Augen und sagte zu seiner Überraschung: "Ich möchte das beenden, was wir in Montreal begonnen haben."

 Raimund beendete seine letzte Schwalbe und griff über sie, um die beiden Gläser auf den Tisch neben ihr zu legen. Lizzts Atmung wurde schwerer, als sie den Duft seines moschusigen Nachts fing. Legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und streichelte seine schwarze Seide und Wolle Blend Revers. Sie fanden ihre Lippen gefährlich nahe. So nah, dass sie sich gegenseitig atmen konnten.

 "Lizzie ...", sagte er mit einem tiefen Flüstern. "... ist das wirklich was du willst?"

  "Raimund ...", sagte sie, als ihre Lippen fast berührten. "... ich möchte dir das Vergnügen geben, das du mir gegeben hast ... ich will dich langsam in meinen Mund streicheln."  
   
 Er antwortete in einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss und bewegte seine Hand nach unten, um ihre Brust zu treffen. Red blinzelte sanft ihre Bluse und schob seine Hand in ihren Büstenhalter; Wärmte ihre weiche Brust in seiner Handfläche, drückte und massierte sie in einer weichen kreisförmigen Bewegung, als er fühlte, wie ihre Brustwarzen in der Mitte seiner Handfläche härten. Sie stöhnte vorsichtig, als er einen anderen Knopf an ihrer Bluse öffnete und ihre Schulter aussetzte, indem er seine Küsse über ihren Hals und ihre Brust bewegte, als er den Gurt ihres BHs von der Schulter abschlug und ihre volle und üppige Brust seiner Freude aussetzte. Als er sich zu küssen und ihre Brustwarze zu saugen, wiederholte er das gleiche Ritual auf ihrer anderen Brust.

 "Hahh ... Red ... Raimund ... ich will dich." Sie stöhnte leise und leise. Dann zog er das Hemd ab, aber Elisabeth hielt ihn davon ab, ihren Büstenhalter zu lösen. Dass sie sich selbst machen wollte. Er lehnte sich zurück, um sie zu sehen, wie sie sie hinter sich ließ und die kleinen Verschlüsse ihres Büstenhalters aushob und es ihr erlaubte, vor ihr auf ihren Schoß zu fallen, als sie ihre Arme vor ihr überquerte und ihre Brüste mit den Händen bedeckte.

 Red spürte, wie die Hitze in seine Hose stieg, als sie begann, mit ihren eigenen Brüsten zu quetschen und zu spielen. Er hob ihren Büstenhaltern aus ihrem Schoß und warf ihn auf den Boden. Dann beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küßen. Liz nahm ihre Hände weg und legte sie auf seine Beine, seine Oberschenkel und bewegte sich immer näher an seinen glorreichen Preis.

Elisabeth legte ihre Hände auf seine Ausbuchtung in die Hose, während er ihn immer wieder küßte; Massiert ihn durch die Stoffe. Raimund fühlte sich so verwöhnt und angebetet. Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem jemand sich Zeit genommen hatte, ihm zu gefallen, wie Lizzie war. Er lehnte sich einfach zurück und ließ sie weiter.

 Sie sah ihn so süß und unschuldig an und lächelte ihn an, als sie sich senkte, um den Gipfel in seiner Ausbuchtung zu küssen. Sie löschte langsam seinen Gürtel und bürstete die Nasenspitze entlang des Saumes seiner Fliege, bevor er den Reißverschluss in die Zähne nahm und die Länge seiner Fliege herunterzog. Sein Kopf strich sich die Nase, als er sich von seinen Beschränkungen befreite.

 Liz nahm ihre Zeit und küßte leicht den Kopf, der ihre Zunge verließ, um auf seiner härtenden Erektion zu verweilen. "Oh, Lizzie ..." begann er zu stöhnen. Das erfreut sie, sie zu ergreifen und seine Hosen und Shorts von ihm abzureißen. Sie stand auf, um sie zu begradigen und legte sie sanft auf den Stuhl. Sie trug sie immer noch mit ihren High Heels. Raimund sah hinüber und sagte zu ihr "Lizzie ... bitte, erlauben Sie mir, Sie in Ihrer reinsten Form zu sehen. Ich möchte Sie nackt im Mondschein sehen, aber halten Sie die Fersen."

Elisabeth lächelte und tat, wie er wollte Den Reißverschluss auf ihre Kleiderhose rückgängig machen. Seine Nasenlöcher flackern, als sie zuerst die schwarzen Spitzenhöschen darunter enthüllte. Sie schlüpfte ihre Hose über ihre Hüften und Beine und trat sie heraus. Seine Zunge fängt an, über seine Lippen zu rollen, während sie sich beugt, um sie abzuholen, sie zu begradigen und sie auf den Stuhl neben ihm zu legen.

 Sein Lächeln wuchs noch mehr, als sie ihre Hand in ihre Spitzen-Unterwäsche rutschte, die sich entzückend liebte und sie nass machte. Elisabeth schlüpfte sie dann ab und ließ sie von ihren Fingern baumeln, als sie auf ihn stürzte und sie auf sein Gesicht fallen ließ, als sie noch einmal vor ihm kniete. "Deine Umdrehung ...", sagte sie, als sie begann, sein schmerzendes Mitglied in den Mund zu nehmen.

Raimund nahm einen großen Hauch von ihrer duftenden Spitze und begann, seine Weste aufzuknöpfen. Sie beobachteten sich sorgfältig, wie sie ihre eigenen Dinge taten. Red kämpfte, um sich auf Knöpfe zu konzentrieren, als die Empfindungen ihrer Zunge, die entlang seiner Länge gleitend war, ihn verrückt machten. "Oh ... Lizzie dein erstaunliches ..."

 Er versucht wieder, und endlich bekam seine Weste rückgängig, dass er sich drapieren ließ, während er sein Hemd loszog. "Raimund, erlaube mir ..." Als sie zurückkehrte, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und fuhr fort, Augenkontakt mit ihm zu halten, als sie sein Hemd für ihn aufknöpfte.

 Gerade dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ihr nicht erlauben konnte, die Narben auf dem Rücken zu sehen ... nicht dann; mindestens. Er war nicht sicher, wie er zu erklären war, wie sein Rücken aus dem Feuer so entstellt war. "Ich kann ihr nicht erlauben, meinen Rücken zu sehen ..." Er dachte an sich selbst "Ich kann ihren Moment der Freude nicht mit solch einer tragischen Geschichte brechen, ich muss einen anderen Weg finden." Er erkannte, dass der einzige Weg war, die Führung zu übernehmen.  
   
 "Oh, Lizzie, mein Lieber, ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein Wollte Mann, und du bist ein verheirateter FBI-Agent, ich bleibe nur selten an einem Ort für mehr als ein paar Tage zu einer Zeit. Es wäre sehr gefährlich für uns zu gehen Beweis für unsere Anwesenheit und Aktivitäten auf dieser Couch. Könnte ich vorschlagen, dass wir dieses Gespräch zum Bett nehmen?..."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lizzie, ... wach auf, wir sind hier." Reddington lächelt, als er ihr Gesicht streichelt, um sie von ihrem kleinen Nickerchen zu wecken.

 "Was ... Oh ... ich bin traurig, Raimund, ich muss mich eingeschlafen haben." Elisabeth sagt, wie sie ihre Lager bekommt.

 "Das ist in Ordnung, mein Schatz. Jet lag ist eine Hündin ... Komm, Lizzie, wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen." Red hilft ihr mit ihrem Mantel und holt ihre Handtasche, die auf den Boden gefallen war, als sein Jet in Düsseldorf landete.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wohin gehen wir, Red?" Fragt Elisabeth.

 "Die Kö-Galerie, um Rauchmanns Ex-Frau zu sehen, Ilsa. Claude erzählt mir, dass sie dort eine kleine Bäckerei betreut, sie wird uns sagen, wo Dieter zu finden ist." Red erzählt ihr, als er seine Übernachttasche aufnimmt und seine Fedora auf den Kopf stellt und mit ihr zum Mietwagen geht.

 "Was, wenn sie nicht mit uns reden wird?" Elisabeth fragt ihn zweifelnd.

 "Oh, Ihr kleinen Glauben, Lizzie. Hast du mich jemals gekannt, dass ich nicht mit einer Frau überzeugend bin?" Raimund schmunzelt, als er die Autotür offen hält, denn Elisabeth kommt in das Mietfahrzeug.

"Darum habe ich Angst." Sie sagt, als sie ihre Augen zu ihm rollt und in den Wagen kommt.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Als sie auf dem Rücksitz eines späten Modells BMW mit Dembe am Steuer sitzen. Sie beide sitzen still für ein paar Minuten beide erscheinen in tiefen Gedanken, wie sie starren die Autofenster. Elisabeth fängt an, einen Krampf in ihren Beinen zu spüren und wird sehr schmerzhaft. BMWs sind notorisch in den Rücksitzen verkrampft, und sie hält sich in ihren Sitz und versucht, sich bequemer zu machen.

Raimund bemerkt ihr zappeln und fragt sie: "Was ist los, Lizzie, warum bist du so nervös?"

 "Ich bin nicht, Raimund, ich bekomme einen schmerzhaften Krampf in meinem Bein, der Autositz schlägt mich falsch, ich kann mich nicht wohl fühlen." Sie sagt, als sie versucht, ihre Beine anders zu winken.

  "Kommen Sie hier Lizzie ... werfen Sie Ihre Beine hier oben." Er schlägt den Sitz neben ihm und weist sie an, sie auf den Sitz zu strecken. Elisabeth stimmt zu und dreht sich in den Sitz. Raimund beobachtet, wie sich der Stoff ihres Rockes um ihre Oberschenkel herum streckt, während sie ihre Beine auf den weißlich gezogenen Ledersitz hebt und ihre Knöchel auf Red schlägt. Red seufzt und fährt mit den Lippen, während er mit den Fingern sanft und langsam über die Länge ihres Beines läuft. Wie er es tut; Sein Verstand beginnt zu wandern und spürt ein warmes Gefühl unten. Er genießt den Anblick und das Gefühl von Lizzie's Beinen, genau wie er diese Nacht hatte.

 Er streichelt leicht ihre weiche Haut und massiert den Krampf. Seine starken Hände fühlen sich ihr so gut, aber so viel wie sie will seine Berührung wieder fühlen; Sie müssen fokussiert bleiben Cooper wird bald anrufen, und wir müssen etwas haben, um ihm zu geben.

 "Raimund, bitte ... wir müssen uns auf den Fall konzentrieren."

 "Dann hättest du besser deine Füße aus meiner Leiste bekommen, Schatz." Er erzählt ihr mit einem koketten Grinsen. Elisabeth runzelt die Stirn, kann aber nicht helfen, seine Flirten mit einem kleinen kleinen Lächeln zurückzuholen, bevor sie ihre Beine verführerisch zieht, aber die Ferse ihres Schuhs passt sich versehentlich gegen die Ausbuchtung in seinem Schoß; Schickte einen heißen Aufstieg seine Wirbelsäule. Red läßt ein tiefes Stöhnen aus. Seine Lippe zuckt, und er schließt seine Augen, holt tief Luft, um zu versuchen, seinen Wunsch zu beruhigen.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
 Elisabeth sah aus wie ein Engel vom Himmel, als sie von der Sofa aufstand und stand nackt vor ihm und trug nur die glorreichen Fersen. Liz sah ihn an, als sie seine Hand nahm und half ihm die Sofa. Red stand ganz vorne nackt vor ihr, als er sie am Hals küßte. Sie fängt an zu schmelzen, während seine Erektion leicht an ihre Klitoris gebürstet ist, als er näher zu ihr herging.

"Oh, Reddington ... ich brauche dich ...", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sein weißes Hemd aus den massiven Schultern rutschte und ihn nur in seinem weißen Unterhemd stand ließ.

 "Bitte nennen Sie mich Raimund." Er unterbrach sie; Seine Stimme ein tiefes donnerndes Knurren. Er nahm ihr schönes, verzweigtes Gesicht in die Hände und küßte sie leicht auf die Stirn, als ihre Tränen zu fallen begannen. Es schmerzte ihn, sie zu sehen. Das hat es immer gemacht "Ich werde dich sicher halten."

 "Raimund ... es ist mir egal, was morgen passiert ... ich möchte Tom vergessen ... Heute Abend will ich dich nur." Sie sagte, als er sein Hemd aus ihrer geplatzten Faust nahm und es auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen ließ. Raimund ergriff ihre Arme und küßte sich leicht auf die Lippen, als sie stöhnte, dass ihr Kopf zurückfallen konnte, als er sie leicht an Hals und Hals küßte. Er strich sich die Nase an und blickte so liebevoll in ihre Augen und flüsterte: "Oh, Lizzie ... heute Abend bist du mein ... Ich werde heute Abend dein Mann sein."

Red kräuselte sich die Arme um sie und hob sie von den Füßen und legte sie sanft auf die kühlen Blätter seines Zwillingsbettes; Nicht so groß, wie er es für eine Königin wie sie bevorzugt hätte ... aber groß genug, um ihr die Liebe zu geben, die sie braucht.

 "Oh, meine süße Lizzie ... lass mich das Licht ausmachen, damit ich dich im Mondschein sehen kann." Liz zögerte ihn los; Er greift nach ihm, als er weggezogen ist. Ihr Herz schmolz in eine erbärmliche, kleine Pfütze, als sie Raimund ansah und sich langsam wie ein Gott in einer griechischen Tragödie vertrauensvoll und unverschämt hielt. Sie lag und bewunderte sein festes Gesäß und starke Muskelschenkel und Kälber, als er ging. Sie fing einen Blick auf ihn, als er sich umdrehte, um den Lichtschalter an der Tür zu schlagen, und machte sie sich berührend, als sie eifrig auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Er lächelte, als er das obenliegende Licht herausstellte und nur das Licht des Mondes durch das Oberlicht glänzte.

 Elisabeth konnte seine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit kaum sehen, aber dann sah sie ihn an, als er unter den Strahlen der Nacht zog, während er sein T-Shirt entfernte und dann auf die Couch warf.

 "Oh, Red ...", sagte sie, als er im Mondschein nackt stand. Raimund war sehr aufmerksam, um sie nicht zu sehen. Er war nicht bereit, diese Konversation mit ihr zu haben. Der düstere goldene Farbton von der kleinen Tischlampe, die neben dem Bett saß, beleuchtete die weichen Kurven von Elisabeths nackter Schönheit, als sie auf dem Bett lag, mit ihren Knöcheln gekreuzt und mit der hohen Ferse die Luft klopfte. Red kehrte über sie neben dem Bett zu stehen. Er streichelte sanft ihre Haare und fuhr fort, mit den Fingern die ganze Länge ihres Körpers in einem langen Schlag zu schweben. Raimund setzte seine Hand wieder in ihre Beine, während sie tief in ihre Augen blickte, als sie ihren Fuß hochhob und leicht den Penis mit dem hinteren Teil ihrer Ferse streichelte. Er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen, "Oh Lizzie ... Lizzie ... Lizzie ... Er öffnete seine Augen, um ihr Lächeln zu sehen und erzählte ihr leise:" Ich liebe dich, Lizzie ... "

 Elisabeth sah zu ihm auf und biß ihre Unterlippe, als sie sich aufsetzte, um nach ihm zu greifen; Packte Red durch den Nacken und küßte ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie sich lange fühlte, und er auch nicht.  
   
 Ohne aus ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu brechen; Raimund wurde magnetisch zu ihr gezogen, als er sie auf den Rücken legte; Sich auf sie zu bringen. Ihre Truhen trafen sich. Ihre Brustwarzen versteifte sich, als sie gegen ihn stürmten. Elisabeth stöhnte, als seine Hände sorgfältig über ihre Rippen fuhren ... zu ihrem Bauch ... und hinunter zu ihrem Geschlecht. Sie griff nach unten und drückte seine festen, runden Gesäß, die seine Härte näher luden, als sie ihre langen Beine um ihn wickelte.  
   
 Reddington nahm ihre Einladung an, indem er sich bequem zwischen ihren seidenen Beinen anzog. Elisabeth lächelte ihn süß an und wickelte die Arme um den Rücken und streichelte seinen Hals. Sie genoss sein Gewicht auf ihr; Streichelte seine weichen, kurzen Haare, als er seinen Kopf tief in ihre Brüste vergrub, und zurück, um sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder zu verbinden, ein gefährliches Spiel von "Katze und Maus" mit den anderen Zungen zu spielen.

 Seine Erektion wurde noch härter, als er sich zwischen rubinroten Lippen manövrierte; Geschwollen mit Erregung; Streichelte ihre befeuchtende Klitoris mit seinem schmerzenden Kopf, als sein Becken über ihr schwebte; Testen der Gewässer vor dem Tauchen in tief in ihre Tiefen. Er klammerte sich an den Rücken und schrie seinen Namen in Ekstase, als er sich langsam und reibungslos in sie hineinstieß, um sie fest und hoffnungslos den Nacken zu verschlingen, da es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. "Ohhh, Raimund ... Raimund ...... Raimund ....."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Raimund ... Raimund ... Bist du in Ordnung?" Er erwacht, um Elisabeths Hand auf seinem Schritt zu finden, wie sie es in Montreal getan hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, und ihre andere Hand auf seinem Gesicht und streichelte seine Wange. Sie lächelt ihn liebevoll an, als Dembe seinen Puls prüft.

"Bist du ok, Raimund?" Dembe bittet, neben ihm zu knien. "Du bist rausgelaufen, Raimund, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

 Raimund sieht sich um; Ein bisschen desorientiert; Er sieht, dass er wieder auf seinem Jet ist. "Wo sind wir?"

 "Auf deinem Jet, in Düsseldorf auf dem Asphalt."

 "Was ist mit Rauchmanns Frau? Ich dachte, wir wären auf dem Weg, sie zu sehen?" Er sagte, als er seinem Flugbegleiter signalisierte, ihm etwas zu trinken zu bringen.

"Red...Cooper rief an, Ilsa Rauchmann kam heute morgen nicht zur Arbeit, die Polizei hat sie gerade in ihrem Haus gefunden, sie fanden sie im Schlafzimmerschrank, anscheinend hängen sie an einer Krawatte ihres Ex-Mannes, Cooper sagt, es sieht wie Selbstmord aus."

 "Du kaufst es nicht." Red sagt trocken, wie seine schöne blonde Stewardess mit einer gekühlten großen Flasche deutschen Bier auf ihrem Tablett zurückkehrt. Sie stellt die Flasche elegant auf eine kleine Papierserviette auf den Tisch neben ihm. "Danke liebe." Er sagt mit einem Lächeln und nimmt einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Elisabeth runzelt die Stirn, während sie Red neugierig seine Zunge über seine Lippen laufen läßt, während seine Augen den Hüften der jungen Frau folgen, während sie weggeht.

  "Nein, ich nicht." Elisabeth sagt unverblümt mit einem Hauch von Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme, was Raimund dazu veranlaßt, eine Augenbraue zu heben und sich mit sich selbst zu erfreuen.

 "Ich auch nicht." Er sagt, nachdem er noch einen Schluck genommen hat. "Dembe, telefonieren"

 "Wen rufst du an?" Elisabeth fragt ihn.

 Raimund nimmt das große Satellitentelefon von Dembes Hand wählt eine Nummer und stellt das Telefon ans Ohr.

 "Red, wen rufst du?" Sie fragt ihn noch einmal.

 Er nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier, lehnt den Kopf zurück und sagt klar "Unser nächster Blacklister .... Der Mesmerist."


	5. Chapter 5

.... Raimund schwebte seine Lippen über ihre Kehle, als er fühlte, wie ihre Hände über sein Gesäß schlüpften, drückten und massieren seine Gluteus-Muskeln und brachten ihn zum Kochen mit Ekstase. "Oh Lizzie ... bitte ... bitte ...", brüllte Red in einem tiefen Stöhnen. Er wusste, dass es dieses Mal kein Feuer entging. Elisabeth keuchte, und ihre Brust schwenkte, als sie den Rücken gewölbt hatte. Zwang den Kopf zurück in das Kissen. Er zog zart eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Mund und küßte sie hungrig an ihrem Hals und Brüste. "Oh ja, Raimund gib mir bitte was ich brauche .... Ich weiß, dass unsere Welten niemals kollidieren sollten ... aber ich muss dich heute Abend ficken."

 "Haha ... Alright Lizzie ... nur das einmal, aber sei nicht sanft." Red kicherte und rollte auf den Rücken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das passierte. Elisabeth warf ihr langes schlankes Bein mühelos über die Hüften und sprang ihn wie einen Stier. Sie sah so schön aus, als sie Red ein teuflisches Lächeln gab, während sie mit den Fingern in die Hände trat. Red unterstützte ihr Gewicht, als sie sich auf seine Spindel legte. Liz seufzte und kippte den Kopf zurück, als sie ihn tief trat.

 Raimund fühlte seine Sorgen und Hemmungen schmelzen, als ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen ihn fühlen sich verwöhnen und lebendig. Er legte den Kopf auf das Kissen und schloß die Augen. Sich ganz auf diese erstaunlichen Empfindungen zurückzugeben, die sie ihm gab; Ihre Hüften bewegten sich mit Fließfähigkeit, die seine Länge umfaßte, und streichelte seine schöne Erektion zwischen ihren Rubinlippen.

 Raimund wusste, daß dies zu Schwierigkeiten für beide führen würde, aber er beschloss, es einfach zu genießen, solange es dauerte. Liz war wie ein stürmischer Bronze, der ihm keine Gnade zeigte. Seine Augen wurden von ihr bezaubert, als sie sich bewegte. Ihr Körper; Heiß und glänzend mit Schweiß. Red's Herz erfreut sich, ihre Brüste zu beobachten und zu prallen wie ein Cowgirl, um den unruhigen Hengst zu zähmen. Sein Körper spannte sich, und ihre Fäuste verschärften sich und drehten sich gegenseitig die Knöchel. Er schrie, als sie alle ihre gebundenen Frustrationen direkt auf seine Leiste veröffentlichte, aber es war, was sie wollte ... was sie brauchte. Er schrie in quälenden Stöhnen aus. "Oh Lizzie, Lizzie ... bitte ... nicht ... hör nicht auf ... bitte ... lass mich los ..."

Elisabeth ließ seine Hände los, und er erreichte zurück, um sich auf dem Rückenbrett zu befestigen. Er kam hart und mit einer Rache Sein ursprünglicher Schrei ließ sie ihn in ihr zerreißen, als er seinen Rücken gewölbt hatte, um sich tiefer zu zwingen. Sie spürte, wie sein verschwitztes Gesäß sich anzog, als er noch mehr gegen ihre Beine und tief in sie für das große Finale drückte. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen und drückte ihn fest zwischen ihre Beine. Sie wölbte sich wie ein Wolf, der mit ihrem Kumpel heulte, bis ihre Körper auf die Matratze unten schlafen.

  Erschöpft und außer Atem; Liz nagelte ihren Körper neben Red und legte den Kopf auf die Brust. Sie war immer noch Angst und verwirrte über alles, was geschah, aber fühlte eine gewisse Zufriedenheit in der Nähe von ihm. Elisabeth schloß die Augen und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, als sie begann, in seine Arme einzuschlafen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht dauern würde, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich ganz sicher. Dann hörte sie Red's Stimme flüstern: "Du bist eine echte Annie Oakley, bist du nicht Lizzie ..." Er sagte mit einem Kichern "Ich liebe dich, Lizzie, ich verspreche, dass ich einen Weg finden werde, dich immer sicher zu halten, nein Egal was. "

 Am nächsten Morgen sah Red zu, wie Elisabeth immer noch so gut neben ihm schlief. Er sah sie an und sah das verängstigte kleine Mädchen, das er vor fast 25 Jahren aus dem Feuer gerettet hatte. Sie war in diese schöne Frau gewachsen, aber in Wirklichkeit; Sie war immer noch das verängstigte kleine Mädchen, und es war, als wäre er schon wieder in dieses Inferno zurückgezogen worden. "Niemand muss jemals wissen, was hier zwischen uns passiert ist. Nicht einmal wir."

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Raimund ... Bist du in Ordnung, Raimund?" Dembe fragt Red, als er von einem anderen dieser Episoden auf seinem Jet erwacht.

"Was denn?" Woher sind wir ..., fragt Raimund ein bisschen verärgert, seine Haut ist immer noch heiß, verschwitzt und desorientiert, Elisabeth hat ihn erleichtert.

 "Auf deinem Jet ging zurück nach Washington." Demund sagt: "Bist du in Ordnung, Raimund?"

 "Was? .... Ja, Dembe, mir geht es gut, ich habe gerade ein bisschen geschmissen." Red reibt sein Gesicht, deutlich beunruhigt und wartet darauf, dass seine Augen sich ans Licht anpassen. "Warum fragst du?"

 "Du hast in deinem Schlaf geredet, Raimund ... rief Elisabeth's Namen an, der sagt, niemand muss es jemals wissen."

Red's Gesicht ist immer noch mit Schweiß gerötet. Er greift nach seiner Flasche 15 Jahre alt Highland Scotch und gießt sich ein Glas. "Wo ist sie?"

"Sie ist in der Galeere, ich habe sie geschickt, um Edith zu helfen ... Was ist los auf Raimund?" Dembe fragt wieder, besorgt um seinen liebsten Freund. "Raimund'... was geschieht zwischen dir und Elisabeth?" Beide haben in letzter Zeit sehr seltsam gehandelt. "

Red nimmt einen Schluck von Scotch und schluckt es hart, wie er aussieht, um sicherzustellen, dass Elizabeth nicht in Hörweite ist. Er seufzt und sagt: "Ich weiß nicht ... Es ist alles sehr unscharf ... Ich bekomme immer diese Träume ... diese Visionen ... wie eine Erinnerung kommt ... in Stücke Ich habe Angst, Ich verliere meinen Verstand. "

 "Du verlierst nicht deine Meinung, Raimund ..." Dembe beruhigt ihn.

"Ich musste Kate anrufen, Raimund ... weil ich für Sie beide besorgt war, und sie hatte mir etwas von dem erzählt, was passiert ist ... Sie hatte gesagt, dass Sie sie eines Morgens vor ein paar Monaten angerufen hatten, In einer Panik, die ihr erzählt hat, dass Elisabeth gekommen war, um Sie zu sehen, und dass die Dinge aus Ihrer Kontrolle eskaliert hatten, und dass Sie für ihre Sicherheit Angst hatten, wenn jemand jemals über Sie und sie herausgefunden hat. So hatte Kate Rauchmann gemietet, um Sie beide zu machen Glaube, dass nichts passiert war. "

 "So ist es wahr ..." Raimund fängt an, alles zusammenzusetzen, da die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht klarer werden.

 "In dieser Nacht ... erinnere ich mich ..." Red sagt, dass er aus dem Fenster starrte, an den Wolken vor ihm, "... ich glaube, es war vor etwa vier Monaten ... als es passierte ... Elisabeth kam Zu mir mitten in der Nacht, sie hatte Angst und in Tränen nach einem Kampf mit ihrem Mann ... ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich wegschicken müssen, aber das schien grausam ... "

"Raimund ... Tom Keen ist ein gefährlicher Mann, der von Eifersucht und Wut angeheizt wird. Sie haben Recht, sie zu bleiben." Dembe beruhigt ihn.

"... Sie war so erschrocken ... so erschrocken, daß Tom sie im Schlaf töte, wenn er etwas vermutet hätte, sie war so flüchtig, so verwundbar, dass sie sich befreien musste, ich wusste, was das bedeuten würde, Ich habe es nicht geschafft, das zu tun, und ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde Der Mesmerist verändert unsere Erinnerungen ... um etwas über unsere Angelegenheit zu vergessen. " Raimund sagt, dass er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Scotch "... aber warum sind nicht Rauchmanns Methoden? Kate sagte, dass er einer der Besten in der Welt ist."

 "Raimund ... ich habe ein wenig über Hypnose und Mesmerismus studiert, und eines, was ich weiß, ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dass es wirklich funktionieren kann ist, dass die Herzen bereit sein müssen, zu vergessen."

  "Du weißt, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr?", Sagt Red mit einem kalten Blick.

 "Ja Raimund ... ich habe es schon seit einiger Zeit vermutet." Dembe erzählt ihn mit Melancholie.

 "Sie darf es niemals herausfinden, Dembe, es wäre sehr schlimm für sie ... und das Kind, ich habe noch nie den Gedanken genossen, dass es ein Kind geben würde ... ich glaube, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen, aber wir waren In der Hitze des Augenblicks und ich liebte sie so. Um ein Kind von einer der Welten zu sehen, sind die meisten Gewünschten Kriminellen zu schade für sie, um ihre Position zu tragen.Sie muss weiterhin denken, es ist Tom's, es ist besser für sie das Ich kann ihr und ihrem Kind nicht das Leben geben, das sie verdienen.

 "Sei nicht ein Narr, Raimund, du hast dir schon einmal eine Familie weggeworfen, zweimal nicht den selben Fehler, ich glaube wirklich, dass sie dich liebt, Raimund, und wenn ihr Gedächtnis zurückkehrt, wie es deiner ist, als Elisabeth werden Es aus eigener Kraft. " Dembe erinnert ihn.

"Du hast recht ... ich muss herausfinden, wie sehr sie sich an diese Nacht erinnert, also kann ich sie vor der Gefahr schützen, dass sie herein ist. Ich muss wissen, ob sie es liebt ..." Red hört auf, wenn er Elisabeth hört betrete den Raum.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Elisabeth erscheint, kehrt mit einer großen, mit kühlem Wasser gefüllten Schüssel und einem weichen Handtuch zurück. Sie sieht so schön wie ewig aus, strahlend und glühend. Sie wandelt die Schüssel gegen ihren schwangeren Bauch auf ihn zu und setzt sich neben ihn und setzt die Schüssel in ihren Schoß. Liz gibt ihm ein fürsorgliches Lächeln, als sie das Handtuch ins Wasser taucht und den Übermaß drückt. Raimund's Herz flattert, als er das Wasser beobachtet, das den Arm hinuntertreibt. Sie tupft das kühle, feuchte Handtuch auf die Stirn, um zu versuchen, seine Beschwerden zu lindern und ihn abzukühlen. Seine Gedanken drehen sich noch ... seine Seele in Brand. Red schließt seine Augen und lässt seinen Geist wandern, während er die beruhigende Kühle auf seinem Gesicht genießt. "Dieser Engel ...", denkt er, "... dieser Succubus schwebt über ihn ... sitzt neben ihm ... Alles muss ein Traum sein."

Nach ein paar Minuten; Elisabeth fragt ihn nach dem Anruf, den er früher "Wer ist "der Mesmerist" gemacht hat? Ich dachte, wir würden einen Terroristen jagen."

"Wir sind ... er ist, er hilft ihnen, provoziert sie." Dieter Rauchmann ist einer der besten Geistmanipulatoren der Welt ... oder zumindest war er ... " Red erklärt.

 "Was denn?" Was meinst du denn? " Sie fragt sich Sorgen. Sie kann deutlich sehen, dass etwas stört ihn, besonders nach dieser Episode hatte er gerade.

 "Lizzie, macht der 8. September alles für dich?" Er fragt. Seine Augen durchbohren sie durch sie.

 "Nicht wirklich ... Oh, ... ja, das war die Nacht Tom und ich hatte diesen riesigen Kampf, er hatte mich beschuldigt, eine Affäre mit dir zu haben. Was hat Tom mit Rauchmann zu tun?"  
   
 "Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas?" Reddington fragt mit einem ernsten Blick auf sein Gesicht.

"Ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, ihn zu überzeugen, dass es nichts zwischen uns gab, wir haben es gemacht, und ich denke, Tom und ich hatten Sex in dieser Nacht. Ich denke, das ist, wenn ich schwanger wurde. Ich hatte meine Pillen früher in dieser Woche verloren." Elisabeth antwortet nach bestem Wissen.  
   
Red's Augen verdunkeln sich vor Wut über den Klang von Tom Keen's Namen, und seine Nasenlöcher fangen an, den Gedanken an ihn zu verpassen, indem er eine Hand auf sie legt. Es schmerzt ihn, dass sie an die Lüge glauben muss, aber er hat sich davon überzeugt, dass es für sie schlimmer wäre, wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass sie die Nachkommen einer gefährlichen Karrierekriminalität aus der Ehe trägt oder ihre eigene Moral fragt Da Tom sie dazu gebracht hatte zu glauben, dass er ihr langer verlorener Vater war, den sie bald verlor, sobald sie ihn profilierte. Noch; Wenn das Büro über ihre Angelegenheit erfahren würde, würde ihre Integrität erschossen werden, und so würde ihre Karriere auch seine Zustimmung mit der US-Regierung aufheben und seine Freiheit gefährden und potenziell ihre. Red muss sicher sein. Er kann ihre Sicherheit nicht verlassen und die des Wohlergehens ihres Kindes zum Zufall.

 Er beschließt, direkt zu sagen, "Elisabeth ... ich muss dich etwas fragen, und ich brauche dich, um mir ehrlich zu antworten."

 "Seit wann haben wir uns ehrlich gemacht?" Sie sagt defensiv.

 "Lizzie, bitte, das ist wichtig, ich muss wissen, bevor wir Rauchmann finden."

 "Alles klar, was?" Sie räumt ein.

 "Lizzie, hast du erotische Träume über mich?" Fragte er direkt.

 Schockiert zuerst durch seine Stumpfheit, sie schluckt und sagt dann mit Verlegenheit "Umm ..." Angst zu antworten; Sie seufzt, sobald sie den Schwere in Red's Gesicht sieht. "Ja Raimund .... ich habe."

  Raimund's Lippe beginnt zuzucken, und er gibt zu: "Das war es, worüber ich Angst hatte."

 "Warum ... darf ich nicht meine eigenen Phantasien haben?" Sie sagt mit einem leichten, koketten Lächeln.

 "Oh Lizzie, du bist wirklich erstaunlich." Raimund kichert, als er ihr einen weichen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Lizzie ... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir jetzt in deinem Traum beitreten", sagt Raimund zu sich selbst und sieht sie an, wie sie schläft, auf seinem kleinen Bett zusammengerollt. Die Vibration und das Summen der Düsentriebwerke haben das arme Mädchen in eine süße und friedliche Ruhe versetzt ... eine Ruhe, die sie so dringend braucht ... und so auch er. Er will so verzweifelt, dass er sich wieder mit ihr fühlt, auch wenn er nur in seinen Träumen ist, aber er wagt es nicht mehr daran zu denken. Sie trägt schon sein Baby; Ein Kind, das sie überzeugt bleiben muss, ist Tom. Raimund hat sie in genug Mühe bekommen. Er wagt es nicht, sie im Schlaf zu lieben; Und mach alles komplizierter als sie schon sind.

 Red sitzt sich am Rande des Bettes hinunter und schaut sie an, wie sie hin liegt. Er lehnt sich hinüber, um die Haare weg von ihrem schönen Gesicht zu putzen und ihr einen Kuss auf den Tempel zu geben. Red lehnt sich dann nieder, um seine Schuhe zu entfernen und zieht seine blaue Colt 1911 Pistole aus seinem Rückenholster; Stelle ihn auf den Nachttisch neben ihm und läßt einen hoffnungslosen Seufzer aus. Er nimmt einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas Scotch, als er sich neben sie hinlegt, nur um zu versuchen, seinen müden Kopf auszuruhen, aber der Schlaf kommt nicht mehr so leicht für ihn.

 Raimund liegt da wach; Legte den Kopf auf das Kissen neben ihr. Er starrt hoffnungslos an die Decke und dann an seine schöne Lizzie's schöne Kurve in ihrem Rücken; Verwirrend mit seinen Gefühlen und brennenden Wünschen. Er versucht, seinen Hunger zu ignorieren und versucht, Sinn zu machen, was mit ihnen geschieht. Endlich; Der Scotch und das Motorengeräusch fängt an zu greifen, während er abschlagt, um zu schlafen.

 An einem Punkt in ihrem schlummernden Zustand; Elizabeth rollt über und fährt sich langsam näher an ihn heran. Sie ruht ihren Arm über Red's Brust, um ihn näher zu ziehen. In seinem eigenen friedlichen schlafenden Schlaf; Er kann fühlen, wie ihr weiches Bein zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln rutscht; Ihr Fuß bürstete gegen das Bein seiner Hose. Sie klammert sich liebevoll in ihrem Schlaf, als ihr Körper sehnt, nah zu sein. Die Wärme ihres Atems auf seinem Hals lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen und macht ihm einen leisen Klang von "Lizzie ...", als er seinen Arm um sie legt und wieder in Trance fällt ...

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Raimund meine Liebe ..." Ihr Stöhnen wuchs tiefer, als Red's Finger fortfuhren, ihre Beine zu reisen. Raimund entfernte sanft ihre High Heel Schuhe und küßte ihre Füße. Er blickte sie an, als sie nackt auf dem Boden vor ihm lag; Ruht auf ihren Ellbogen, als er auf dem Bett saß. Er massierte ihre Füße und Zehen und legte sie in seinen Schoß, als er seine Hände auf ihre langen und üppigen Beine rannte. Elisabeth lächelte, als sie seine Oberschenkel ausbreitete, ihre Füße auf seine nackte Leiste legte und leicht auf seine Bälle drückte, als sie ihn aufstieg. Er schloss die Augen, während sie mit der großen Zehe sein verhärtetes Mitglied streichelte und sie zwischen den Füßen hielt. Red's Kopf fiel dann zurück und ließ ein tiefes Stöhnen aus, als er fühlte, wie ihre Füße seine ganze Länge anmutig zwischen den Sohlen ihrer Füße massierten. "Oh Lizzie ... mein Liebling Lizzie ... bitte komm ... mein Bett mit mir teilen, meine Liebe .... bitte melde mich in meinen Schlummer ... bitte ..." Elizabeth lächelte und nickte mit Vergnügen.

 Raimund dehnt sich ihm die Hand entgegen, um sie auf dem Boden zu unterstützen. Er zog ihren Körper auf ihn zu, als sie standen. Ihr Körper berührte sich, und ihre Atemzüge trafen sich. Elisabeth wandte den Kopf ab und blickte erschrocken und verwundbar auf den Boden. Raimund hob ihr Kinn, damit ihre Augen ihm begegnen würden, und fragte sie: "Lizzie, ist das genau das, was du willst?"

 Liz sah ihn mit einer solchen Unschuld in ihren Augen an. Ihre Lippe zitterte. Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Rücken und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter. Sie musste es nicht sagen Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er fühlte, dass ihr Herz "Ja" sagte. Raymond umarmte sie fest. Er schloß die Augen und küsste ihre Haare "Du bist sicher, Lizzie, ich werde dich sicher halten." Liz sagte, als er ihr Gesicht küßte, bis sie den Kopf hob, um ihn in einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu treffen.

Red hob sie von den Füßen und legte ihren Körper sanft auf die kühle Matratze. Liz blickte süß in seine Augen, als er sich in einen bequemen Platz zwischen ihren Beinen setzte. Sie lief ihre Hände glatt an seinen Samtrippen und legte sie auf den Rücken, als ihre Küsse heißer und leidenschaftlicher wurden. Sie packte ihn mit den kurzen Haaren, so gut sie konnte; Wickelte ihre Beine um sein Gesäß, zog ihn näher und verschlang ihre Umarmung um ihn herum.

 Red zog dann anmutig die Decke über sie. Er sank tiefer zwischen Elisabeth's Oberschenkeln. Sie begrüßte ihn herein. Als sie ihre Beine um ihn so eng umhüllte und seine weichen kurzen Haare streichelte, Red fühlte sich tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund seines Hungers und der Lust ... und plötzlich hatte er Angst. "Oh Lizzie ... meine Liebe ... lass mich gehen ... bitte, wir dürfen nicht ... nicht wieder ... bitte, ich bin ein gewalttätiger Mann ... ich bringe dir nur Schmerzen .. .So viel wie ich will dich ... Ich liebe dich ... Ich kann dein Leben nicht ruinieren ... bitte Elisabeth ... lass mich ... "

 "Raimund ... bitte ... ich kann nicht ... ich will dich ... nur du ... Raimund .... bitte ... beschütze mich ... aus der Welt ... von Tom. ... aber verlass mich nicht ... Ich liebe dich, Raimund ... "Ihre Augen zeigten die Angst, die Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen. Sie würde ihn nicht von ihrem Halten lösen.

Er legte einen sanften Kuß auf ihre Stirn und seufzte: "Lizzie, ich werde dich niemals verlassen ... nicht jetzt ... nicht immer ... Okay, Lizzie ... du bist eine starke Frau, aber ich warne dich. Ich bin ein gefährlicher Liebhaber.

 "Also bin ich, Raimund." Sie sagte, als sie nach unten fuhr und führte seine Erektion in sie schlucken seine Länge voll und unapologetisch in ihre Tiefen.

"Oh Gott, Lizzie ... Lizzie ... Bitte ... Aww, was zum Teufel." Er stöhnte; Endlich zu ihrer Verführung räumt Auf den Rücken zu rollen, seine Fäuste in die Matratze zu schlagen und um Gnade zu bitten. "Ooh Lizzie ... Lizzie ... Du bist so ein schlechtes Mädchen ... eine Frau nach meinem Herzen ..." Er kichert sich. "Oh ... ja ... Lizzie ...."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "... Lizzie." Red ruft aus, als er unruhig in seinem Schlaf singt.

"Oh Raimund ... ich liebe dich", flüstert Elisabeth, als sie sich gegen ihn ruckt; Ihr Atem streichelte seinen Hals, und ihre Hand streichelte unbewusst seine wachsende Ausbuchtung durch seine Kleiderhose und lächelte mit ihm in ihrem schläfrigen Trancelike-Zustand.

Dembe kann nicht helfen, sich selbst zu lächeln, als er das Geräusch hört, das aus dem Schlafzimmer des Jets kommt, während er versucht, die Zeitung zu lesen. Er hatte Raimund gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, ein Bett mit ihr zu teilen, sogar in einem Nickerchen, aber Raimund ist ein hartnäckiger Mann und er musste sich ausruhen.

 Da sie in der Nähe der Landung in DC sind; Dembe entscheidet sich, sie zu überprüfen. Er setzt das Papier auf den Tisch und betritt das kleine Schlafquartier, wo Rot und Liz zusammen passen, um Elisabeth in Raimund's Umarmung zu finden, ihre Beine wie Reben umschlungen und Elizabeths Hand, die Reddington's Schatz massiert. Red's Arm ist um ihren Rücken gekrümmt, und seine andere Hand, die er auf ihren schwangeren Bauch gelegt hatte, rieb sie leicht in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung. Ihre Lippen sind neben berühren. Die Muskeln in Red's Hals sind von seiner Erregung angespannt. Dembe hört ihre schwere Atmung und stöhnt von dem träumenden Paar, während sie sich gegenseitig im Schlaf stoßen. Sie dürfen sich nicht in den Traum des anderen teilen, aber sie teilen sich auf jeden Fall das Vergnügen des anderen.

Es bricht Dembes Herz, um sie von ihrer schönen Fantasie zu wecken. Um zu sehen, sie sehen so vollkommen glücklich in die liebenden Wünsche der anderen, und doch versteht er Raimund's Ängste. Auch wenn sie der Realität in ihren Träumen entkommen können, können sie der Gefahr nicht entgehen. Wenn Cooper über sie herausfinden würde, könnte es Elisabeth ihren Job kosten, und Raimund würde ins Gefängnis für den Rest seines Lebens geschickt werden.

Dembe liebt sie beide, und er hatte geschworen, sie beide zu beschützen. Im Moment muss er ihnen helfen, sie vor sich selbst zu schützen. Er nimmt sein Telefon heraus und schnappt ein Bild von ihnen, damit er Raymond zeigen kann, was im Schlaf vorkommt. Er hatte es ihm gesagt. Er rutscht sein Telefon wieder in die Tasche und stößt Raymond auf die Schulter. "Raimund ... Raimund ... Elisabeth ... wach auf."

 Red drückt seine Augen und beginnt zu wecken. Wie er bemerkt, bemerkt er Elisabeth's Hand, die seine Leiste zärtlich streichelt und ihr schönes Gesicht auf der Schulter liegt. Er lächelt und zögert, ihre Hand aus seinem Stoff zu entfernen. Er nimmt sich Zeit, um sie zu wecken, und legt seine Hand über ihre, um zu versuchen, seine Erregung zuerst zu beruhigen. Die Wärme seiner Hand auf ihr macht sie leise leise, sanft macht ihn tropfen, bevor sie sich niederlassen. Sie wacht langsam auf und sieht ihn mit einem sanften, aber verwirrten Lächeln an.

 "Was ist passiert?"

"Wir waren zusammen im Traum verloren." Er sieht sie an und küsst sie leise auf die Lippen. Sie schließt ihre Augen und nimmt seine Zärtlichkeit an, ohne zu merken, daß sie ihre Hand noch nicht von der Leiste entfernt hat, bis sie beginnt, ihn wieder aufzustehen.

 "Oh Raimund, ich habe so einen Hunger für dich, das kann unsere letzte Chance sein, ganz allein und sicher von der Welt zu sein. Erlaube mir das einmal, dich zu vergnügen."

 Red sieht sie mit denselben traurigen Sehnsucht an und seufzt. "Oh Elisabeth, du bist wirklich nur um Ärger, ich hungere auch für dich, aber du musst zurück zu deinem Mann, du bist mit Kind, es braucht einen Vater, das kann ich dir nicht geben."  
   
 "Raimund ... sobald ich diesen Jet trete, wird mein Leben in Gefahr sein. Ich weiß das ... aber für diese paar kurzen Minuten fühle ich mich ganz sicher ..."

 "Alright Lizzie ... Du bist eine hartnäckige Frau ... genau wie deine Mutter war ... zuversichtlich und eigensinnig ... ich denke, das hat mich zu dir angezogen ..."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Zurück an der Post; Elisabeth betritt ihr Büro mit einem schweren Herzen. Sie geht zu ihrem Schreibtisch und öffnet die untere Schublade, um ihre Handtasche hinein zu setzen. Liz ist im Begriff, es zu sperren, wenn sie merkt, dass sie einen Lippenstift benutzen könnte. Als sie sich in der Innentasche ihres Geldbeutels verzweifelt gräbt, kann sie diesen süßen, salzigen Nektar auf den Lippen von dieser Margarita schmecken, die sie zum Mittagessen gehabt hat, obwohl sie sich noch nicht daran erinnern kann, heute noch zu Mittag zu essen. Reddington hatte sie gerade an der schwarzen Seite abgelegt. Sie erinnert sich nicht, dass sie die Zeit haben, zum Mittagessen zu stoppen, doch sie fühlt sich seltsam zufrieden.

 "Oh nein, das konnte ich nicht haben." Sie Sorgen, als sie den moschusigen Geschmack erkennt, war Reddington in ihrem Mund. Liz bekommt ängstlich ihre Röhre aus Lippenstift. Es war natürlich auf den Grund ihrer Geldbörse gefallen. Ein schöner weicher Schatten von Red; Ihr Liebling, genannt "Feuer im Loch". "Wer zum Teufel würde so einen Namen machen ...", dachte sie, als sie ihren kleinen Spiegel herauszog "ein Soziopath, den ich vermute." Sie denkt, als sie den wachsartigen Pigmentstock über ihre Lippen führt. Sie läuft dann ihre Zunge an ihren Lippen, aber dieser Geschmack von seinem Sperma ist noch in ihrem Mund. Sie findet nervös eine Minze, und reißt ihre Handtasche hoch, lässt sie in die untere Schublade fallen und schließt sie mit ihrem hohen Absatz. Liz entfesselt den wintergrünen Lebensretter, aber irgendwie zögert es, ihn in den Mund zu knallen.

 Elisabeth setzt ihr iPhone auf ihren Schreibtisch und sitzt sich in ihren Bürostuhl. Sie startet ihre Schuhe unter dem Schreibtisch, um ihre müden Füße auf den hölzernen Rollenfußmassager zu führen, dass sie dort unterhält, wenn sie gestresst ist. Liz lächelt, als sie sich träumt, als Reddington ihre Füße massiert hatte, nachdem sie ihren Knöchel verdreht hatte, bevor er vor einigen Monaten einen Blacklister jagte.

Genau dann; Ihr Telefon beginnt zu klingeln ... Es ist Tom. Sie krummt und versucht sich zu komponieren, bevor sie antwortet. "Tom ... hey Babe, was ist los?"

 "Ich wollte dich gleich fragen, Babe ... ich habe versucht, dich für drei Tage zu erreichen."

 "Es tut mir leid, Babe ... ich habe an einem Fall gearbeitet."

 "Mit Reddington ...?" Elizabeth schluckt, als Tom seine verbale Nagen an ihr über das Telefon fortsetzt. "Was ... hat Papa dich von deinen Füßen geschlagen, ist Paris ...?"

 "Stopp es Tom, er ist nicht mein Vater ... und da ist nichts los zwischen mir, ich bin immer noch mit dir verheiratet."

 "Was auch immer du sagst, Babe. Kommen Sie heute nach Hause zum Abendessen?"

 "Wenn nichts auftaucht ..."

 "Du weißt was ... ich habe gerade vergessen, ich habe heute Abend Pläne gemacht, Babe ... viel Spaß mit deinem Freund, Lizzie ...." Klick '"er legt sich auf sie auf.

 "Tom ... Tom ...?" Elisabeth konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie so auflegen würde. Verletzt und enttäuscht; Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie zu überrascht ist. Sie hat in letzter Zeit viel Zeit mit Reddington verbracht. Da Red in ihr Leben gekommen war; Er hat ihr so viele Fälle übergeben, dass sie kaum viel Zeit hatte, Tom zu sehen, aber nach dem, was in dieser Nacht vor einigen Monaten passiert war und mit dem, was da geschehen ist; Elisabeth hat fast Angst, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie runzelt die Stirn, als sie den schwarzen Bildschirm ihres IPhone ansieht. Fand sich in der Situation, dass Red so hart versucht hatte zu vermeiden.

Liz seufzt und zwingt die Tränen zurück. Sie hat ihr Telefon frustriert auf den Schreibtisch geworfen und versucht, den Knoten in ihrem Hals zu lockern, da sie immer noch mit dem Lebensretter in ihrer rechten Hand fummelt; Elisabeth führt ihre Zunge auf ihre Lippen, um zu versuchen, irgendwelche letzten Spuren von Reddington in ihrem Mund zu genießen.  
   
 Sie ruht dann ihre linke Hand auf ihren Bauch und schaut sich um die Gegenstände, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch verstreut sind: ein paar Bleistifte, die das Schärfen mit den Zähnen auf den Radiergummis verwenden könnten, die aus einer Grade Schulgewohnheit resultierten, die sie niemals brechen konnte ... Ihr Lieblingskugelschreiber, den ihr Professor ihr als Graduierungsgeschenk von Quatico gegeben hatte ... eine ungeöffnete elektrische Rechnung, die sie sich sagt, sie wird zu einem kleinen unebenen Stapel von Falldateien, die mit "streng geheim" markiert sind, und a Paar gerahmte Fotografien neben der Lampe neben ihrem Laptop.

 Eines der Bilder ist von ihr und ihrem Mann, die sie schnell mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Schreibtisch kippt. Elisabeth ist nicht in der Lage, Tom zu sehen, der eifersüchtige Augen anstarrt. Sie weiß, wo er heute Abend geht, zurück zu diesem slutty Ersatzlehrer; Jolene Sie hatte gesehen, wie sie mit ihm die Weihnachtsfeier flirtete, und er hat sie seither wie ein Hund in der Hitze verfolgt.

 Das andere Bild war einer von ihnen und Sam zusammen, ein paar Jahre zurück, bevor der Krebs sein Leben nahm. Er war der einzige Vater, den sie je gekannt hatte, und sie konnte seine Einsicht jetzt wirklich nutzen. "Oh, wie ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach auf dein Knie sitzen und mit dir reden ...", sagt sie leise und schaut auf sein Bild auf dem Foto, fast in Tränen. "Ich konnte mir wirklich einen Rat geben, Daddy, sag mir, was ich mit Reddington machen soll, er hat mir gesagt, dass ihr beide einander gekannt habt, bitte sag mir, was ich tun soll ..."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Elisabeth wischt eine Träne von ihrer Wange und schaut zu dem Stapel von Akten, die mit "Top Secret" in roter Tinte markiert sind, und sieht den Namen 'Reddington' auf der Registerkarte. Liz lächelt und benetzt ihre Lippen, als sie und nimmt die dicke Akte auf und öffnet sie, um ein altes Foto von Raimund aus seinen jüngeren Jahren zu finden, die oben mit einer Büroklammer verbunden sind. Sie knallt den Wintergreen Lifesaver in den Mund und rollt ihn um ihre Zunge, als sie sieht, wie er sich in der Kapitänsuniform mit dem vollen Kopf des hellen roten Haares hübsch anzog. "Nun, jetzt weiß ich, warum jeder dich" Red "nennt." Liz fährt fort, sich zu amüsieren, während er die alten Fotos von seinen Navy-Tagen durchmacht, bis er ein Foto fotografiert, das ihr Blut kalt macht ... ein Foto von einem Haus, fast unerkennbare linke verbrannt fast auf den Boden mit einem Datum auf dem Rücken Markiert '12 -24-1990 '.

 Ein Schatz der Angst läuft durch sie; Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist, warum. Elisabeth fällt davon. Sie kann nicht aufhören, auf das 25-jährige Foto zu starren. Elisabeth bringt ihre Hand nach unten, um ihre Narbe zu streicheln; Was sie normalerweise tut, wenn sie nervös wird; Aber als ihr Finger das unebene Narbengewebe berührt, lässt sie einen blutrünstigen Schrei "Aaahhhh! ..."

 Red's Datei fällt auf den Boden, als sie ihr Handgelenk packt; Fühlte einen psychosomatischen Schmerz aus dem Feuer, das tief in ihr Fleisch verbrannt war. Liz kann die Hitze spüren, die sie umgibt. Das Foto hatte eine Erinnerung an die Nacht des Feuers ausgelöst. Ihre Atmung wird schnell. Liz sieht einen Blitz in den Kopf der wütenden Flammen ... der dicke Rauch ... und die Form ihres toten Vaters, der auf dem Boden liegt. "Vati ... ... Nooo! ..." sie schreit, als eine große Hand sie am Handgelenk festhält. "Keen ... Keen ..."

"... Keen ... Snap out of it, Keen ... Bist du in Ordnung?" Elisabeth's Augen öffnen sich und sie sieht, daß Agent Donald Ressler sie an den Armen schüttelt, um ihre hypnotische Trance zu wecken.

 "Ressler, was ist passiert?", Fragt Elisabeth und versucht, ihre Poise und ihre Gelassenheit wiederzuerlangen. Ihre Haut fühlt sich feucht an und sie zittert wie ein Blatt. Sie schaut hinunter und seufzt, um das Chaos von klassifizierten Dokumenten und Beweisfotos zu sehen, die über den ganzen Boden verstreut sind.

 "Was war das, Keen? ... Du warst verrückt ... Schütteln, Schwitzen, Atem schnitzen, schreien Kauderwelsch im Schlaf, es ist so, als hättest du einen Alptraum." Agent Ressler sagt, als er sich lehnte, um ihr zu helfen, das Chaos von Papierkram zu holen

"Bist du in Ordnung, Liz?" Etwas hat dich belästigt ... "Er bemerkt das umgestürzte Bild auf ihrem Schreibtisch" ... Tom? ... "Er fragt, wie er die Gegenstände wieder in den Manila-Ordner stellt und Gibt es ihr zurück. "Wenn ja, sollten Sie wahrscheinlich mit Cooper sprechen oder den Buraeu-Psychologen sehen, wenn das weiter geht ..." Sie schluckt hart und d schüttelt den Kopf in Schande bei diesem Gedanken. Ressler fühlt sich schlecht, das so hart zu sagen; Hinzufügen "... Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie nach Hause fahre? ..."

 "Nein, nein ... danke, aber ich muss mal etwas herausfinden."

 "Was?", Fragt Ressler genau so, wie Elisabeths Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch vibriert. Sie sieht den Namen "Nick's Pizza".  
   
 "Ich glaube, Reddington hat meinen Vater umgebracht." Sie nimmt das Telefon an und starrt den Namen mit einem verkleideten Blick von Ekel an, und dann bei Ressler, bevor er antwortet.

Agent Ressler nimmt ihr Stichwort zu verlassen, aber Stirnrunzeln mit einem Hauch von Skepsis und Unglauben in seinen Augen, als er die Tür hinter ihm schließt.

 "Oh, Gott sei Dank, wo bist du ...", sagt sie, ihre Stimme zittert nur.

 "Lizzie, was ist los, was ist passiert ..." Red kann deutlich die Not in ihrer Stimme hören.

 "Ich kann jetzt nicht reden ... aber ich muss dich sehen, es ist wieder passiert ...", sagt sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.

 "Weiß Cooper ...", fragt er.

 Liz dreht ihren Stuhl um, als sie bemerkt, dass Cooper an ihrer Fensterreihe vorbeifährt. Glücklicherweise; Er hörte nicht auf "Noch nicht ... aber Ressler vermutet, daß etwas los ist ..."

 "Du musst Rauchmann, Lizzie ... schnell finden, meine Quellen sagen, dass er bald etwas Großes plant ..." Raimund's Stimme wird kränklicher, als er die Gefahr ihres Geheimnisses erkennt, dass es so nah kommt, dass es ausgesetzt ist.

 "Ich werde Aram drauf bekommen ... aber ich muss dich noch sehen ...", sagt Elisabeth, ihre Rede wird mit Nerven schneller.

 "Dembe ist auf dem Weg, er wird in fünf Minuten da sein." Red sagt; Ohne ihr eine Chance zu geben, vor dem Aufhängen zu antworten.


	7. Chapter 7

Elisabeth steht auf dem Ladedock der FBI "Blacksite" und wartet gespannt auf Dembe, um sie abzuholen und sie nach Reddington zu bringen. Obwohl es Ende Januar ist; Ihre Nerven und Hormone haben ihr Gefühl ganz heiß und belästigt. Sie versucht, dem Drang zu widerstehen, Bleiben in der Nähe der Mauer zu vermeiden, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von den Sicherheitskameras zu gewinnen. Sie nimmt einen weiteren Blick auf die Gasse und hört aufmerksam auf den Schnur von Raimund's schwarzem Mercedes Benz, um um die Ecke zu kommen.

 Sie ist immer noch von der ganzen Tortur erschüttert, nicht so sehr von der lebhaften Vision des Feuers, sondern durch den Anruf mit ihrem Mann, der so schlecht geendet hatte. Egal wie sie versucht, dass sie Tom's harte Worte nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen kann. Er kann ihr so grausam sein; Immer eifersüchtig auf jemanden in ihrem Leben; Zuerst Nick, ihr Ex-Verlobter, der ein Chirurg werden wollte, dann Ressler und jetzt Reddington. Sie weiß nicht, warum sie sich jemals bereit erklärt hat, Tom Keen an erster Stelle zu heiraten. Der Gedanke an sie, der jetzt sein Kind trägt, macht sie so krank mit Bedauern. Sie kann sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er mit ihm nicht mehr in der Nacht war, die sie gedacht hatte. Elisabeth senkt den Kopf und flüstert leise zu ihrem ungeborenen Kind. "... du verdienst wirklich einen besseren Vater als Tom ... er verdient es nicht, dein Vater zu sein ..." Sie schließt ihre Augen und beginnt zu weinen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genau dann; Eine luxuriöse schwarze S-Klasse Limousine zieht in die Gasse der Post, glänzt wie ein makelloser Diamant, während sie langsam zu einem Anschlag vor ihr rollt. Elisabeth freut sich, daß Dembe, und noch mehr, dass er nicht alleine gekommen war. Sie wischt ihre Tränen aus ihrer Wange und seufzt und ruht immer noch ihre Hand über ihren Leib, "... wenn es nur Reddington sein könnte." Sie schafft es zu lächeln, wie sie diesen Gedanken genießt. Dembe verläßt das Fahrzeug und kommt her, um die Hintertür für sie zu öffnen. Elisabeth's beunruhigte Nerven scheinen sich zu beruhigen, als sie sieht, dass Raimund beiläufig im Rücksitz sitzt. Er lächelt und streckt seine Hand aus, um sie in das Auto zu bringen.  
   
 "Nun ... Lizzie mein Lieber ... das war schnell ...", sagt Raimund mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als sie sich bequem in den Ledersitz gleitet. Dembe schiebt dann die Tür zu, bevor sie zur Fahrerseite zurückkehrt. "... Sie konnten einfach nicht wegbleiben, hm." er fährt fort. Liz setzt sich darauf ein, Red zuzudenken, aber dann fängt er ihn ab, indem er sich beugt, um ihn mit einem zarten Kuß auf die Lippen zu überraschen.

Sie konnte ihre flüchtigen Gefühle nicht länger mehr enthalten. Für einen kurzen Moment scheint Elisabeth's verrückte Welt eine kurze Pause von der Realität zu nehmen. Raimund schließt seine Augen und schmeckt ihr süßes kleines Geschenk. Ihr Kuß ... weich und echt, er wagt es nicht, es zu verwöhnen, indem es eskaliert, aber sie überredet ihn, seinen Mund zu öffnen, indem er sanft seine Zunge mit ihr sucht. Raimund spürte ihren Schrei der Verzweiflung. Er verzögert zögernd ihre Lippen, bevor er seine eigene Selbstbeherrschung verliert, aber während er tut, eratmet er einen kühlen Atem der frischen Wintergreen, die immer noch von der Süßigkeit verweilen, die vor ein paar Minuten in den Mund gekommen war.

 Red's Herz überspringt einen Schlag, wenn Elisabeth sanft zurückzieht. Als er nach so einem süßen Kuß in Verlegenheit falle, fangen seine Augen versehentlich einen Blick auf ihre Bluse. Ihre Brüste sind voll und frech von ihrer Schwangerschaft. Er versucht sein Bestes, um die heiße Empfindung zu ignorieren, die durch sein Blut gerade dringt. Seine Zunge kribbelt mit dem Geschmack ihres kühlen Atems. Er nimmt seinen Finger und läuft ihn an seinen Lippen, genießt den süßen Geschmack ihres Lippenstifts an seinen Lippen und lächelt teuflisch, als er den Schatten als seinen persönlichen Liebling erkennt; Derjenige, den Dr. Kimberly ihm erlaubt hatte zu nennen, als sie ihn für Lancôme entwickelte.

Liz kräuselt ihre Lippen und lächelt, als sie den warmen, rustikalen Geschmack von Scotch und feinen kubanischen Zigarren, die dort auf den Lippen von ihm liegen, ablöst. Elisabeth sitzt dann plötzlich wieder in ihren Sitz und merkt, dass sie die Gasse noch nicht verlassen haben, sie wendet sich schnell von ihm ab und sieht aus dem Fenster und bemerkt, daß sie in der Ansicht der Sicherheitskamera waren. "Oh Gott, ich hoffe die Kamera hat das nicht gefangen." Sie macht sich Sorgen, als das Auto endlich wegzieht.

 "Was war das denn?", Fragt Red sie, während seine Augen langsam auf Lizzie's Kurven reisen. Er folgt ihr jede nervöse Bewegung den ganzen Weg hinunter zum Zucken in ihren Zehen. Er ist amüsiert, indem sie beobachtet sie fummeln, um ihren Sicherheitsgurt zu wölben. Er legt seine warme Hand auf ihre zitternde Hand auf die Schnalle und setzt sie fest, bis sie zusammen den "Klick" hören. Sie kann seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren. Ihre Augen treffen sich, und sie beißt ihre Unterlippe.

 "Nimm einen Hauch, Lizzie ... Du machst dir ein Wrack." Er sagt ihr, sie zu beruhigen. Liz richtet sich auf und versucht, abzureißen, was sie gerade getan hat, aber Raimund lässt sie nicht so leicht aussteigen.

 "Warum hast du mich geküsst, Lizzie? ..." Er fragt sie wieder.

Sie antwortet ihm mit einem Köcher in ihrer Stimme. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr, Red ... ich fühle mich wie ich meine Meinung verliere ..." Liz fährt fort, geradeaus zu schauen, "... Ich fühle mich wie ich keine Kontrolle über meine eigenen Handlungen habe ... Meine eigenen Worte ... Red ... ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist ...? "

 Raimund zieht dann seinen Gürtel aus und gleitet zu ihrer Seite; Deinen Sicherheitsgurt rückgängig machen, als er sie in seine Arme nimmt. Er umarmt sie fest und legt einen weichen Kuß in ihre Haare und erzählt ihr in einem tiefen Flüstern: "Es ist nichts falsch mit dir, Lizzie ... Schatz, ich weiß, dass es nichts falsch mit dir gibt ..."

  Liz vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Hals, um sich davon abzuhalten, auf seinem teuren italienischen Seiden-Wollmisch-Anzug zu weinen. Red seufzt und fährt fort, ihr Haar zu streicheln. Er schließt seine Augen und denkt darüber nach, wie sehr er es liebt, sie in seinen Armen zu haben. "... Sag mir, was passiert ist Lizzie ..."

 Elisabeth zieht sich sanft zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen, als er seinen Griff freigibt, um zu seinem Platz zurückzukehren. Sie senkte die Augen und hatte Angst davor, wie er reagieren würde, und erzählt ihm. "Tom rief ... er war sehr boshaft ... er beschuldigte dich zuerst, mein Vater zu sein ... dann beschuldigte er dich, der Vater meines Kindes zu sein ..."

 Red's Lippe zuckt, während er ihre Worte hört. Er schweigt und willst ihr so viel erzählen, aber er kann nicht den Mut aufbringen, ihr zu sagen, Angst, daß die Ablehnung, dass man den anderen bestätigen würde.  
   
 Sie fährt fort ... "Ich dachte, er würde sich ändern ... nach all dieser Zeit ... aber er ist immer noch genauso bitter ... genauso eifersüchtig ..."

"Männer mögen ihn nicht ändern, Lizzie ... Ihre Wut und Eifersucht hat für Liebe und Verständnis stattgefunden ... es ist der Teil ihrer unsicheren Natur ... und eine Wahl, welchen Wolf sie füttern ..." Raimund erinnert sich dann an die Illusion, die sie um ihrer selbst willen halten muss. "... aber er ist immer noch dein Mann, und du bist mit Kind ... und das Kind braucht einen Vater ..." dieser letzte Teil fühlt sich wie ein Messer in seinem Magen zu sagen, aber in seinem Kopf fühlt er sich der einzige Weg.

Elisabeth sieht ihn mit Schrecken in den Augen an. Sie fühlt sich verletzt und verworfen durch seine Worte. Liz zittert bei dem Gedanken, wieder zu Tom zurückzukehren, und versucht noch einmal, seinen Verstand zu ändern, um zuzugeben "... Ich habe Angst vor ihm, Raimund ... Ich habe Angst, nach Hause zu gehen ... Er ist nicht der gleiche Mann Ich habe geheiratet ... er ist gefährlich ... und ich fühle mich so beschämt, sein Kind zu tragen ... "

 Sie fällt den Kopf und beginnt härter zu weinen als zuvor. Dembe hört ihre tränenreichen Worte und blickt zurück in den Rückspiegel und sieht die Trauer und Schuld in Raimund's Gesicht. Rot kann nicht stehen, um eine Frau zu schreien, besonders sie. Vielleicht hat die gleiche Verzweiflung, die Elisabeth getrieben hatte, um ihn früher zu küssen, ihn auch dazu treiben, was er als nächstes tut ...

 Raimund feierlich, ohne sie zu bemerken, dass sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen begraben hat, geht langsam über und legt seine Hand auf ihren Leib. Er schließt seine Augen und fühlt sich schnell eine Verbindung mit dem Kind und es ist Mutter. Elisabeth's Weinen sinkt, wie auch sie in diesen rein intimen Moment hineingezogen ist. Er bewegt sich näher, um seinen anderen Arm um sie zu kräuseln. Liz fällt in einen etwas entspannten trancelike Zustand, schließt ihre Augen, fühlt sich so sicher in seinen Armen und beginnt zu lächeln. In diesem besonderen Moment; Elisabeth spürt das Baby in Reaktion auf Raimund's warme Berührung ... und für diesen Moment kann sie die Verbindung spüren, aber ist es nur eine blinde Hoffnung ... oder einfach nur ein Traum. Elisabeth kann ihren Verdacht nicht länger kämpfen. Sie dreht den Kopf in den Hals von Red. Legte ihre Hand sanft über seine und versuchte, sich an die Energiebindung zwischen ihnen zu halten. Liz bewegt ihre Hand, um ihn zu ergreifen. Sie versucht ihn zu küssen, und um ihm die schwierige Frage zu bitten, sie ist verzweifelt, die Antwort zu kennen; Aber wie sie gerade ist, die Red's Finger versehentlich die Länge ihrer Narbe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaagghh! ..." Red Schreie, als er sich zurückzieht, seinen Rücken gewölbt und sich herumdreht, als ob seine Kleider in Brand stecken. Sie ist aus ihrer Trance herausgerollt, während Raimund in Schreie schreit. Er rollt den Rücken auf den Autositz, als versuche er, die imaginären Flammen, die in sein Fleisch brannten, zu ersticken. Die lebendigen Erinnerungen an dieses Feuer werden in ihm durch seine Hand, die ihre Narbe berührt, wiedererweckt .... In seinem Kopf kann er die Hitze und den Schmerz auf seinem Rücken spüren. Seine Haut ist gerötet und in Schweiß durchnässt. Er konnte hören, wie ein Kind weinte und für ihren Vati schrie. Der Rauch war dick. Sein Atmen schnell und schwer. "Lizzie! ... Ahhh ... Komm mit mir ... Jetzt ... Beeilen Sie sich ..." Red Schreie, wie die Ereignisse dieser Nacht in seinem Verstand, aber die Angst in seiner Stimme, Ist immer noch sehr real. Es ist die schrecklichste Elisabeth hat ihn je gesehen ... seit ...

 "Raimund ... Raimund ... wach auf ..." Elisabeth schreit zu ihm, als Dembe versucht, ihn aus ihm herauszuholen. "... was ist mit ihm passiert ...", schreit sie besorgt

 "Er hat einen Alptraum ..." Demah sagt, dass er den Puls von Red prüft. "... eine schlechte Erinnerung ... es wird mir gut gehen Elisabeth , er muss nur beruhigt sein ... nur du kannst ihn rausbringen, Elisabeth ..."

 Liz erinnert sich dann an etwas, das Raimund hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Dembe lassen Sie mich bitte mit ihm bitte ... Ich habe eine Idee, was ihn aus ihm herausbringen könnte ..." Er nickte und ließ sie zu ihm neigen, als er ging, um ihnen alle einen Kaffee an der Ecke Dunkin zu holen.  
   
                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Auf ihre Ahnung; Liz schaut auf Raimund's umgedrehtes Gesicht und legt einen weichen Kuß auf seine Lippen. Sie lockert seine Krawatte ein bisschen, um seinen Kragen aufzuknöpfen, der ihn im Augenblick erwürgt. Elisabeth schiebt dann ihre Hand nach unten, um sie bequem auf seine Leiste zu legen. Sie fängt an, seine Wulst zu wachsen und in seiner Hose zu härten. Sie ist versucht, es zu entfernen, aber sie fährt fort, ihre Hand dort zu halten, massiert ihn sanft und küßt ihn leise auf die Lippen, um zu versuchen, seinen Geist von seiner Not zu lenken und seinen psychosomatischen Schmerz zu beruhigen.

Ihre Bemühungen beginnen zu wirken, und Red wird nur in ihrem Kuss verloren. Er öffnet leicht den Mund, um ihrer Zunge zu erlauben, ihn zu suchen, wie sie es vorher getan hatte. Sie zieht nicht weg, sondern fährt fort, diesen wunderbar privaten Moment mit ihm zu genießen. Sein Atmen bleibt noch schwer, aber es ist nicht mehr schnell in Angst, sondern langsam und stöhnend mit Erregung. Sie nimmt ihre andere Hand und berührt sanft sein Gesicht, bevor sie ihren Atem anfängt und ihre Augen öffnet.

 "Oh ... Lizzie ..." Er atmete aus und öffnete die Augen, um ihre Finger zu finden, die seine Lippen streichelten und lächelte ihn süß an. "Lizzie ... bitte ... ich muss dir etwas sagen ..."

 "Raimund ... bitte ... nicht ... ich kenne dich ..." sie hört den mittleren Satz auf und ist begeistert und sieht das erschrockene Funkeln in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen.

 "Lizzie ... ich ... ich ..." Red versucht zu sprechen, aber Liz legt den Finger über den Mund. "Shhh ... Raimund ... bitte ..." lehnt sich nach vorne, um ihn wieder zu küssen, bevor er eine Chance hat, weiterzumachen. Ihr Kuß ist noch länger und leidenschaftlicher als der letzte. Raimund sitzt auf und bringt sie in seine Arme und küßt sie mit einer tiefen Sehnsucht, die er schon lange hielt. Er legt sie sanft auf den Sitz. "Lizzie ... ich brauche dich ...", flüstert er verzweifelt in seine tiefe, brütende Stimme. Elisabeth reagiert nicht, sondern schaut zu ihm mit dem gleichen Bedürfnis, ihn auch zu haben. Raimund sieht sie mit einem süßen Hunger in den Augen an, während er langsam ihren Rock hochzieht und sich lehnt, um ihre Oberschenkel zu küssen.

 "Oh, Raimund ... Raimund ... wir sollten wirklich nicht ... nicht hier ..." sie stöhnt leise, aber macht wenig, um ihn zu stoppen. Dann läuft er langsam mit der Zunge an ihrem inneren Oberschenkel. "Ooh, aber Red ..." ihr Atem beginnt zu beschleunigen. Sie greift ihn an den Hinterkopf und blickt sie zurück und hebt die Hüften, um ihn zu treffen. "... Red ... bitte ... wir sind gleich von der Pennsylvania Avenue ..."

"... es ist mir egal ... ich will dich Lizzie ... Du hast das Feuer in meinem Herzen verbrannt ..." er fährt fort, sie mit seinem Charme zu überholen und ihr kleine Nibbeln ihren inneren Oberschenkel zu geben, Und zerrt an der Elastik ihrer "Fruit Of The Loom" Unterwäsche mit den Zähnen und macht sie weinen vor Freude. "Oh Gott, Raimund ... bitte ... wir dürfen nicht ..." Ihre Warnungen scheinen auf taube Ohren zu fallen, da sein Hunger nach ihr noch verzweifelter wird. Ihre Beine schlafen offen, und sie hört das weiche musikalische Geräusch seines Reißverschlusses, der rückgängig gemacht wird. Red nimmt seine Hand und streichelt ihr weißes Baumwoll-Schlüpfer mit seinen langen Fingern und streichelt leicht und verschönert ihre verschwenderischen Gliedmaßen. Er macht ihr einen letzten Plädoyer, sein Geist immer noch delirious und erschüttert von der Vision des Feuers. "Lizzie ... ich muss dich jetzt nochmal haben ... Bitte, meine süße schöne Lizzie ... Ich will deinen Schmerz beruhigen, wie du meins hast ..."

 Elisabeth sieht ihn mit hoffnungsvollem Verlangen an: "Okay, Raimund ... nimm mich, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere ... bevor sie uns finden ..." Sie seufzt und läßt ihre süße Niederlage zu. Sie greift tief in seine Hose für sein langes schmerzendes Mitglied und zieht es in das Tageslicht. Ihr Lächeln ist teuflisch und bewusst, indem sie ihre Hand über den violetten Kopf seines aufsteigenden Hahnes spinnte und seine Länge kräftig in einer wringenden Bewegung rieb, die ihn mit dem Verlangen völlig verrückt machte. "Oh Lizzie, das ist so gut ... ja ..." Er stöhnt, als die ersten Tropfen von Pre-cum anfangen zu tropfen.

 Erregt mit Vorfreude, zieht Raimund seinen Mantel ab und lehnt sich zwischen ihre Beine. Er schiebt sein Gesicht in ihre befeuchteten weichen, weißen Höschen, läßt ihre Feuchtigkeit auf und grabt die Nasenspitze zwischen ihren Falten, um ihre harte und empfindliche Klitoris zu finden; Neckt sie durch die Schicht aus Baumwolle. "Oh Reddington ... ja ..." Sie stöhnt tief und lächelt, bevor sie das zierliche Stück der Dessous von ihren Beinen herunterzieht. Als er die nasse Unterwäsche in die Hand stellt, die ihn reibt. Er legt dann seine Hand zart auf ihr Geschlecht, sanft streichelte sie und rutschte seinen langen Finger in ihr und dann ein weiteres hinzufügen, um sie heiß und nass zu finden, und mehr als bereit, ihn zu akzeptieren. "Mmmm ... Ja, Raimund ... ich will mehr ..."

"Ich will dich nicht verletzen Lizzie ..." er flüstert leise "... du bist schon vier Monate mit m ... mit Kind." Red korrigiert sich selbst und hofft, dass sie es nicht gefangen hat. Elizabeth's Gesicht wird trotzig und sie schiebt ihn zurück. Er grunzt überrascht, sein Atem hebt, als er sie beobachtet, indem sie ihre Bluse aufknöpft und ihm seine zarte Brust und volle weiche Brüste in einem weißen Spitzenbüstenhals versteckt Raimund sieht sie mit so reinem Verlangen an. Seine Lippen wässern mit Gedanken dessen, was er mit ihr machen will. "Oh Lizzie, du bist so ein süßes Mädchen ... du bist so schön ..."

 "Ich liebe dich, Raimund ..." Elisabeth's Worte fangen Red überrascht. Es war, was er die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Red's Gesicht wendet sich plötzlich der Traurigkeit zu. Er versucht sich zu entfernen, aber sie nimmt seine Hand und lässt ihn ihre Narbe am Handgelenk fühlen. Er schließt die Augen, die in der Erinnerung daran stehen, wie sie es hat. Seine Stimme zittert. Sein Blut stürzt noch vor Verlangen, aber er kann sich nicht sprechen

 "Ich weiß, wer du bist, Raimund ... ich erinnere mich an alles ..." Elisabeth erzählt ihm leise, als er den Kopf schämen lässt. "Raimund ... Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel wir gespielt haben, aber ich will nicht mehr spielen ... Ich weiß, daß du der Mann warst, der mich aus dem Feuer gerettet hat. Du dachtest, ich würde es nicht finden Ihre Narben, aber ich fühlte die Unebenheit in deiner Haut auf deinem Rücken in der Nacht, die wir vor vier Monaten geliebt haben ... "Sein Geist fühlt sich an, als ob es zu explodieren wäre, aber er schweigt mit dem Kopf und seine Augen schlossen sich. Für einen Augenblick glaubt Elisabeth, er betet, aber er versucht, den Wunsch zu unterdrücken, den er für sie empfindet. Sie fährt fort, ihr Hemd den Rest des Weges zu öffnen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihr Babystoß ist. "Ich weiß, du bist ihr Vater, Raimund ... sie antwortet auf dich."

"Es tut mir so leid, Lizzie ... ich habe es nie gedacht, dass es so passiert ist ..." Red hebt den Kopf und versucht sich von ihrem Griff zu befreien, seine Augen sind rot von den Tränen, die er zurückhält , Aber Elizabeth nimmt seine beiden Hände und legt sie auf ihren nackten Bauch. "Sei nicht, Raimund ..." Elisabeth bürstet seine Haare und Gesicht mit ihren Fingern "Raimund ... ich bin nicht ..." Er schaut auf, um ihre Augen zu treffen "Tom ist ein grausamer und gefährlicher Mann .. . "

 "Also bin ich ..." Red sagt in einem knurren.

 "Ich weiß, Raimund ..." Elisabeth sagt seine Hände auf das Baby. "Ich liebe dich Raimund ..." sie sieht ihn mit voller Mitgefühl und Liebe an. Er blickt sie mit einem schmerzhaften Ausdruck an und fürchtet, was der Skandal ihnen jetzt tun würde, da sie die Wahrheit kennt. "Es ist okay, Raimund ... wir werden in Ordnung sein ..."

 "Lizzie weißt du, wie viel Gefahr du bist ... was die Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn Cooper herausfinden würde ... ganz zu schweigen von unseren Feinden ... Die Kabine ... Lizzie niemand muss jemals wissen, dass die Baby ist mein, du musst weiterhin alle glauben, dass es Tom ist. " Er spricht langsam jedes Wort absichtlich.

"Die Welt muss nicht einmal wissen, dass das Baby dein ist, aber ich kann nicht zurück zu Tom, der mir vorgibt, dass es sein ist. Ich bin es leid, mit meiner Waffe zu schlafen, aus Angst vor dem, was er mir tun wird Mein schlaf, einer von diesen Tagen wird seine Eifersucht die letzte von mir sein. "

 "Ich werde das nicht zulassen ... Lizzie, ich werde dir nichts passieren lassen, sein Verstand fängt an zu erleichtern, dass sie ihre tapferen Worte hört. Er fängt an, mit ihr über diese Nacht freier zu sprechen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"... das war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens und der beste Tag meines Lebens, in der Nacht hatte ich dich von den Flammen gezupft, deine Familie wurde von der Cabal gejagt, ich weiß, weil ich derjenige war, Sie drohten, meine Familie zu töten, und sie machten das Versprechen gut, du solltest den Weihnachtsabend sterben, aber ich konnte das nicht zulassen, ich habe dich zu Sam gebracht, weil er der einzige war, dem ich vertraute Ein Hypnotherapeut, um die ganze Erinnerung an diese Nacht aus deinem Geist zu löschen. " Red erklärt, starrte in den Raum mit einem Zucken in der Lippe.

 "... Sam hat mich immer als" Steigender Phönix "bezeichnet, er hatte mir eine Geschichte über einen gefallenen Engel erzählt, den ich aus der Flamme der Hölle gerettet habe, dieser Engel warst du." Elisabeth erinnert sich

 "Die Nacht, die du gekommen bist, um mich zu sehen ..." fährt er fort, "... weinend und erschrocken nach diesem Kampf mit Tom. Ich fühlte mich wie in deinem Elternhaus brennende Haus ..., das dich vor den Flammen abschirmte Und schütze dich vor Gefahr und versuchst, dich zu trösten und dein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen ... aber in dieser Nacht hast du mich beruhigt ... mich befreien und mir eine Chance geben, wieder zu lieben, es war die beste Nacht von mir Das Leben, aber ich konnte nicht entkommen, wer ich war, und wir konnten uns nicht entziehen, dass die Gefahr uns immer noch umgeben hat, nach all den Jahren, fürchte ich noch immer, und dein Wohlbefinden, also hatte ich meinen Freund, Am nächsten Morgen, um jemanden zu mieten, um das schöne Gedächtnis auch zu begraben, in beiden von uns ... so viel wie ich es hasste. Es war Feigheit, aber es war die einzige Weise, die ich wusste, um dich zu beschützen ... habe ich noch nie in Betracht gezogen Die Möglichkeit, dass es ein Kind geben könnte, in meinem Alter ... Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe ... ich war unvorsichtig ... es tut mir so leid, Lizzie "

  "Sei nicht ... Du hättest mir einmal gesagt, dass du, wenn du jemanden liebst, den du nicht kontrollierst ..." Elisabeth streichelt Raimund's Gesicht und zieht ihn in die Nähe, um seinen Kopf auf ihr Herz zu legen. "Red, ... was auch immer passiert ... Ich verspreche, dass wir es schaffen werden, ich liebe dich mehr denn je ... Raimund In ein paar Monaten werde ich unsere Tochter gebären, wir sind eine Familie, ob wir Wie es oder nicht, und ich werde niemanden zerstören nehmen das von uns ... nicht einmal Tom ... "

 Sie umarmt Red fest und findet ihre Kraft und ihren Mut in ihm und die tiefe Verbindung, die sie haben. Ihre Bindung wächst stärker und Liz fühlt sich die Notwendigkeit, ihn noch einmal in sie zu haben. "Ich liebe dich, Red ... du hast mir immer sicher gefühlt ... Ich will dich ... Ich will mich wieder lieben ...jetzt..."

 Raimund zieht sich zurück und schaut ihre hellen blauen Augen mit einem Klang der Melancholie in seiner Stimme an: "Du willst doch immer noch was nach allem, was geschehen ist, nachdem alles, was ich getan habe ... ..."

 "Ja, Mr. Reddington ... ich möchte, daß du mich fickst."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red bekommt ein teuflisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst sie zart auf den Nacken zum ersten Mal für echt seit dem Abend war sie gekommen, um ihn in dieser Nacht zu sehen. Dann bringt er sein Gesicht auf ihre Brust, senkt die Bündel ihres BHs und hebt sanft ihre Brüste aus den Tassen, ohne ihren BH zu entfernen. Er blickt auf ihre Globen und rennt seine Zunge über ihre üppige Haut, die ihre Brustwarzen umgibt und mit einem Kuss auf jedem fertig ist, bevor sie sie wieder in ihr Versteck bringen. Elisabeth läßt ein spielerisches Kichern aus, als er zurückkommt, um ihren Hals zu verschlingen.

 Elisabeth öffnet ihre Augen, um zu erkennen, dass sie noch an einer belebten Straßenecke im Zentrum von Washington D.C. nur wenige Schritte vom White Haus geparkt sind. Es ist fast Mittag und die Gegend wird schnell mit dem Mittagsverkehr verstopft. Sie fühlt sich so frech. Sie umarmt Raimund fester und lacht mit Vergnügen, da die Gefahr, dass sie gefangen werden, immer intensiver wird, aber sie kümmert sich jetzt nicht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich in Monaten wirklich genossen hat, und will sich nur in der Herrlichkeit sonnen. Sie ist auch hungrig und ihr Wunsch muss gefüttert werden. "Oh, Red ... bitte ... ich will dich ... ich brauche dich in mir, bevor wir unsere Chance verlieren ..."

 Raimund zieht dann zurück und sieht die Freude, die er in ihr Gesicht bringt. Er verliert sich in ihren Augen. Elisabeth legt ihre Hände auf den Hinterkopf, um ihn in die Nähe zu bringen, aber er hält auf und zieht seinen Gürtel zurück und schiebt seine Shorts und Hosen direkt unter sein Gesäß, um ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit zu ermöglichen. Er läuft seine Zunge an seinen Lippen und wirft seinen Mantel über sie wie eine Decke. Raymond als verbindet sie in einem Kuss, als er seine Härte in sie fährt. Ihr das zu geben, was sie so lange gedient hat. Er umarmt sie zärtlich. Liz wickelt ihre Beine um sein nacktes Gesäß, das ihn streichelt, während er sich wieder zwischen ihren Beinen macht. Seine harte Erektion sank in ihre Falten, die ihre Klitoris mit seinem lila Kopf necken, während er seine Hüften in einer kleinen kreisförmigen Bewegung dreht. Sie seufzt lächelnd mit tiefer Freude und Zufriedenheit, um ihn endlich in ihr zu fühlen.

Raimund bewegt seine Hüften langsam und reibungslos, um zu verhindern, dass man unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zieht und einfach nur das Gefühl, dass sie seinen geschwollenen Schwanz umgibt. Liz stöhnt tief, wickelt ihre Beine um seine Rippen und zieht ihn von seiner Ermenegildo Zegna-Krawatte, um ihn hart zu küssen. Sie öffnet ihre Lippen weit, als Red seine Zunge in den Mund drückt. Sie drückt manchmal seine feste Entschuldigung, die ihn ermutigt, schneller und tiefer zu gehen.

 Raimund ist auch nicht enttäuscht, dass ihre Abdeckung Sie bald geblasen werden könnte. Sein Herz pumpt mit einer Intensität, die mit seiner tiefen, schiebenden Leidenschaft gefüllt ist. Sie kann seinen Schwanz spüren, um in ihr zu explodieren. Sie erhebt ihre Hüften, um ihn zu begrüßen. "Oh Raimund ... hör nicht auf ... hör nicht auf ... Ohhhh Reddington!", Schreit sie den Kopf in den Ledersitz, zieht die Muskeln um ihn herum und krümmt seinen explodierenden Hahn, wie sie bringt Er zum herrlichen Zustand der Glückseligkeit.

 "Ohhh Gott ... Lizzie! ... Oohhh .... Ja ... Yess ... Lizzie! ... Ohhhh ..." Red heult sich harmonisch mit ihr in einem schönsten Orgasmus, der sich so falsch fühlt Oh so richtig.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Erschöpfung und rollt zu ihrer Seite. Elizabeth wickelt ihre Arme um ihn herum, um ihn für eine Sekunde zu umarmen. Sie greift nach unten und steckt seinen schlaffen, erschöpften Schwanz zurück in seine maßgeschneiderte Kleiderhose und zieht vorsichtig den Reißverschluss hoch. "Danke ... Lizzie ..." er flüstert "... tief drinnen ... Ich habe gewartet und gehofft, dass du zu mir zurückkommst ... ich dachte, ich würde das Glück nie wieder finden ... "

 Elisabeth lächelt süß, kuschelt sich mit ihm unter den Mantel und schläft fast in den Armen. Raimund sieht sie mit großer Bewunderung an. Er fühlt sich völlig gesegnet, dass er sie noch sicher fühlen kann, auch mit all der Gefahr, die sie umgibt, dass sie ihm immer noch vertraut, was er getan hat. Zu sehen Lizzie Lächeln wieder ist eine Chance wert zu nehmen. Es ist nicht mehr nur ein Traum oder ein wunderbares Gedächtnis. Was sie haben, ist endlich richtig.

 Red fühlt sich herum, um zu finden, dass sie noch nackt ist. Er zieht ihren Rock ein bisschen, um sie zu bedecken, während er versucht, sich zu setzen und ihre Unterlagen zu finden. Er findet ihr Schlüpfer auf die Bodenmatte. Raimund holt sie auf und schüttelt sie aus, um sie zu begradigen. Sie sind immer noch feucht und eiskalt aus dem Sitzen im Winter Luft. Er versucht, sie in seinen Händen zu erwärmen, bevor sie sie ihre Beine und ihre Hüften zurückschieben. "Oh Raymond ... ihre Kälte!" Elizabeth schreit, wenn das nasse Gewebe ihre Haut berührt.

 "Es tut mir leid Schatz ..." Red sagt entschuldigend "... Sie werden sich bald mit deiner Körperwärme aufwärmen ... Wir müssen hier raus ... Wo ist Dembe? ..." Liz sitzt auf Nervös, sich fragen, wo er ist, und bewegt sich schnell, um ihre Bluse zu knöpfen. Sie schaut sich um und sieht ihn mit einem Kartongetränkhalter mit drei großen Kaffees.

 Genau dann; Sie werden von einem lauten Hahn eines Knöchels auf dem Glas gestoßen. Erschrocken und verlegen, schaut Elisabeth auf, um einen großen, mittleren Alter zu finden. D. Metropolitan Polizeibeamter starrte durch das hintere Fenster zu ihnen. Rot erreicht den Schalter für das automatische Fenster und senkt das Rückfenster teilweise.

 "Gibt es ein Problem, Offizier?", Fragt Red lässig, wie nichts los ist. Lizzie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Red's Brust, um ihre Identität zu verbergen.

 "Guten Morgen, Sir ... Fräulein, verstehst du, dass dein Fahrzeug illegal in einem eingeschränkten Bereich geparkt ist ... Oh, Kongressabgeordneter Waxmann ... Ich habe dich erstmal nicht erkannt ..."  
   
 "Ich bin entschuldig, ich habe mich entschuldigt, meine Sekretärin und ich sind gerade von einer diplomatischen Reise beaufsichtigt, und ich glaube, die Oysters Rockefeller hat wirklich gut mit ihr gesessen." Annie ist mit Kind, und sie hatte nicht viel gegessen Den ganzen Tag gegen meine Wünsche, sie fühlte sich ein wenig schwach, also war der Fahrer gelaufen, um uns einen Kaffee zu holen. Er sollte jederzeit wieder da sein. "

 "Bist du in Ordnung?" Brauchst du mich, um irgendjemand anzurufen? " Er bittet sie um ihr Wohlbefinden.

 "Nein, danke, Offizier, das wird nicht nötig sein, mir geht es gut, vermutlich nur ein bisschen morgendliche Krankheit, er macht sich Sorgen." Liz erzählt ihm, daß er mit ihnen spielt.

 "So ein hartnäckiges Mädchen bist du, Süße Erbse ..." Red sagt sie lächelnd an.

 "Kongressabgeordneter verhalten sich ... Wir sind nicht mehr in Paris ... Deine Frau wartet auf dich ..." Lizzie zu hören, spricht so ein Lächeln auf Reds Gesicht wie eine Cheshire-Katze.

"Das ist mein Mädchen ... Jedenfalls ... Danke, Sergeant, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie gut isst. Sobald mein Fahrer zurückkehrt, sind wir auf dem Weg .. Er hat die einzige schlüssel. "

 "Natürlich, Kongressabgeordneter, tut mir leid, daß du dich Zeit genommen hast, kümmer dich um dich selbst, um des Kindes willen, habe einen schönen Tag ... Kongressabgeordneter."

 "Du hast gerade deinen Job gemacht, ... Danke, Sir." Red bat den Offizier adieu und rollt das Autofenster auf, um die Kälte zu behalten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raimund sitzt wieder in seinem Sitz und sieht unschuldig aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Er wirft seinen Mantel auf und bürstet ein Stück Flusen aus dem Rand seiner schwarzen Wolle Fedora, und setzt es neben ihm, und auf dem Platz, wo er und Liz hatte gerade Liebe gemacht.

 "Kongressabgeordneter ...? ... Was zum Teufel ...", sagt sie verwirrt und fast wütend.

 "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ich muss mich für einen lokalen Politiker irren, den er kennt ... das ist nicht einer meiner Aliase ... könnte doch nützlich sein ..." Raimund's Augen rollen in Gedanken und nickten Seine Lippen, wie er diese Idee genießt.

 "Nein Raimund ... Der Gedanke an dich in unserem Kongress-System erschreckt die Hölle aus mir heraus ... das ist ausgeschlossen ..." Liz sagt fest zu ihm.

 "In meiner Welt, Lizzie ... habe ich gelernt" Nichts ist ausgeschlossen ... "Red erzählt ihr eklatant und erinnert sie daran, dass er nicht" Nummer vier "für nichts ist.

 Endlich; Die fahrertür klappt auf. Ein gefrorener Dembe schlägt in den Sitz, balanciert drei dampfenden heißen Tassen Kaffee in einem Papphalter. Zitternd, er gibt ihnen beide eine Tasse, und alle nehmen einen willkommenen Schluck des heißen Gebräu. "Mmmm ... Danke, Dembe." Sie beide sagen zusammen zur gleichen Zeit, so daß sie beide kichern.

 "Ich habe dich defekt, Elisabeth ... Bist du in Ordnung, Raimund?" "Er fragt, wie sie die großen, vorspringenden dunklen Augen ansieht.

 "Ja Dembe ... wir beide sind ... Danke, dieser Kaffee ist göttlich ..." Raimund antwortet mit einem warmen, mitleidigen Lächeln. "Lass uns hier raus ..." Dembe nickt und startet das Auto, das den Motor schnurrt. Er stellt seinen Kaffee in den Becherhalter neben ihm und setzt ihn in den ersten Gang und zieht in den Verkehr.

 Elisabeth hört dann ihren Telefonring in ihrem Geldbeutel. Sie zieht es aus. Es ist Aram. Sie antwortet Und legt es auf den Lautsprecher. "Ja Aram ... Was hast du herausgefunden? ..."

 Aram antwortet nervös in einer gedämpften Stimme, nicht von Cooper und den anderen zu hören, "Umm, Liz Hallo ... Hallo, ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden ... Ich dachte dich und Mr. Reddington würde gerne wissen, dass ich es gefunden habe Ihr Mann, der als Herr Magi in Hoodoo Magoo's Zaubergeschäft in New Orleans 'French Quarter arbeitet ... "

"Danke, Aram ... ich schätze es wirklich." Sie antwortet: "Danke, Aram werden wir in Kontakt ..." Red fügt hinzu.

 "Oh ... Mr. Reddington, ich wusste nicht, dass du da warst ..." Aram's Haut wird blassweiß, wenn er seine Stimme hörte, erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der er ihn entführt und seine Waffe vor ihm gereinigt hatte. Seine Stimme zittert "... V .. V .. Viel Glück, Sir ..."

 "Danke Aram ... Versuch, das zwischen uns zu behalten ... wenn du kannst." Liz spricht, um die Spannung zu brechen.

 "Mütter das Wort Liz ... ich lass dich wissen, wenn ich irgendetwas anderes finde ... Viel Glück, ihr Jungs ..." Liz legt auf und sieht Raimund an. Er nimmt einen langen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und seufzt den Kopf und starrt metaphorisch auf den Weg voran "Ich könnte jetzt einen schönen heißen Beignet machen ...", der sich auf die berühmten im Café Du Monde bezieht. "Wie wäre es ... Lizzie? ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für einen größeren Einblick in Haunted New Orleans, schau diesen Link an: https://youtu.be/tm3fUoJv5f4

Nachdem sie ihr verschmutztes Geheimnis der Welt auf einer sehr belebten D.C.-Mittagspause ausgesetzt waren; Red und Liz kehren zurück zu seinem Privatjet, um Arams Führung zu folgen, um Rauchmann zu verfolgen. Der Himmel verdunkelt sich über Washington D.C., und das Wetter wird plötzlich sauer, gerade als Red seine Augen mit dem Rush, den er fühlt, wenn sein Flugzeug aus dem Boden fällt, schließt. Er freut sich auf die Wärme und Heiterkeit des "Big Easy" und eine Chance, Lizzie etwas Spaß und Freizeit zu zeigen, indem er sich im sonnigen südlichen Ambiente, das New Orleans bekannt ist, sonnt.

 Als Raimund 's Jet 17 Tausend Fuß in der Luft berührt, Red, Liz und Dembe lösen ihre Sicherheitsgurte ab, und entspannen Sie sich bequem und entspannen sich tiefer in die feinen, braunen Ledersessel. Dembe seufzt und blickt aus dem Fenster. Er zieht sein Telefon aus, um das Wetter zu überprüfen, nachdem er die dunklen Wolken unheilvoll in den Bereich gesehen hat, in dem sie glücklicherweise fliegen.

 Eine Stimme hört sich aus dem Cockpit, "Sieht aus, als hätten wir es rechtzeitig gemacht, Mr. Reddington, sie haben alle Flüge wegen des Sturms geerdet, Sir."

 "Es scheint so, Edward ..." Raimund antwortet, der in dem bequemen Sitz in der Nähe der Cockpit-Tür sitzt und versucht, eine Nummer auf seinem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, so weit ohne Erfolg, "Wie ist das Wetter im Big Easy ?. .. "

 "Sunny und eine milde 58 Grad, Sir ... ein angenehmer Empfang für Sie und Ihre schöne Dame." Edward antwortet glücklich.

 Liz lächelt ein wenig schüchtern auf Red, und dann lenkt sie ihre Augen zurück und ruht ihre Hände auf den Bauch, als sie ein bisschen Unbehagen empfindet. Sie nimmt ein paar tiefer Atemzüge, um ihr Unbehagen zu erleichtern. Raimund bemerkt, während er endlich ein Signal bekommt und das Telefon ans Ohr setzt und auf eine Antwort wartet. Red dann gestikuliert Lizzie auf seinem Knie zu sitzen. Er sanft massiert ihren Bauch mit seiner freien Hand, und gibt ihr ein sanftes Knabbern auf dem Ohr.

 "Das ist eine Geschäftsreise, Edward ..." Red sagt, wie er sehnsüchtig in ihre Augen schaut ... "aber ich bin mir sicher nicht ohne Belohnung ..." Er sagt, sie soll einen weichen, zarten Kuss auf die Lippen geben. "Es gibt einen Umschlag unter dem Sitz für dich, Gönnen Sie sich, aber bitte stehen Sie vor, falls wir einen schnellen Urlaub brauchen."

 "Kopiere das, Sir." Edward sagt mit einem Grinsen. Er kennt Raimund seit seinen Tagen in der Marine, als Raymond dem jungen Kämpferpiloten half, einen Hofmarschall für Indiskretionen mit der jungen Frau des Admirals zu vermeiden. Er zog sich von der Marine kurz nach Reddingtons Tod zurück und war seither ein treuer Angestellter und Freund zu Red.

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mittlerweile zurück in D.C .; Der mächtige Nor'easter rennt rasch über die nordöstliche Seeküste ab und löst die Hauptstadt der Nation in einer dicken Nebelschicht, Regen und Eis. Der Klang der heulenden Winde und die schwere Mischung aus Regen und Schneeregen auf das Dach der Post stellen sich klar, dass niemand dort für eine Weile nach Hause geht, bis der Sturm vergeht.

Agents Ressler und Navabi sind um Aram's Schreibtisch versammelt und vergleichen Wetterberichte über ihre Telefone mit den Satellite-Modellen der National Weather Services, die Aram auf die großen Overhead-Bildschirme an der Wand gefüttert hat. Sie alle studieren die Karten sorgfältig, um herauszufinden, wann es sicher sein wird, nach Hause zu gehen, wenn sie durch eine laute Störung vom oberen Hebel erschreckt werden.

 "Wo zum Teufel sind Keen und Reddington?") Der stellvertretende Direktor Harold Cooper stürmt aus seinem Büro und schreit vom Balkon zu seinen Agenten, die unten betäubt schauen. "Ich kann Dembe oder Agent Keen nicht erreichen." Reddington ist weg, und niemand antwortet auf ihre Telefone ... "fährt er fort, als er schnell die Metalltreppe hinabsteigt.

Agenten Ressler und Mojtabai schauen sich nervös aneinander und nehmen gleichzeitig einen Schluck, während sie knapp sind. Agent Navabi setzt ihr Telefon runter und ruht ihre Hände auf den Schreibtisch und bemerkt ihren unangenehmen Austausch zwischen den beiden Männern; Sie fängt an, das Schlimmste für ihren Kollegen und Freund zu fürchten. Samar fühlt sich ein wenig verraten von der Tatsache, dass die Männer etwas wissen und sich fragen, warum Liz ihnen und nicht in ihr vertraut hatte. Sie schlägt ihre Lippen und zuckt mit den Schultern für jetzt und fängt an, sich mit dem Wetter so schlecht zu fragen, wie es ist.

 "Würdest du mir Leute sagen, was zur Hölle los ist ... ich konnte ihren Mann erreichen, aber er hatte sie auch nicht gesehen, und er klang besorgt ...", sagt Harold schließlich seine Stimme.

 Ressler bricht sein Schweigen und schnappt unnötig zurück. "Du hast Tom nicht erzählt, wo sie ist, oder?"

 "Wie könnte ich? ... Ich versuche es immer noch herauszufinden ... Aram?" Er leitet seine Frage an Agent Mojtabai, der wie ein nervöser Teenager in der Schule schwitzt.

 "Ähm ... Sir ... ich meine ... er hat mir gesagt, ich solle nichts sagen ... sie hat Sir ..." Aram stammelt und besetzt. Er sieht aus, als ob er vorübergehen würde, bevor Ressler hereinkam.

 "Keen hat sich zu Hause beunruhigt, ihr Mann hat sie irgendwann missbraucht, ich stelle fest." Jedenfalls sah ich sie das letzte Mal, dass sie Angst hatte, nach Hause zu gehen ... Sir. " Ressler gesteht

 "Sie sollte zu mir kommen." Harold sagt mit ein bisschen Traurigkeit. "Tom sagte, dass er nach ihr suchen würde ... wenn das, was du sagst, wahr ist, müssen wir sie finden, bevor er es tut ..."

 "Umm ... Sir, ich weiß, wo sie ist. Sie ist in New Orleans mit Mr. Reddington ... an einem Fall zu arbeiten ..." Aram platzt heraus.

"Warum wurde mir das nicht informiert?", Fragte Cooper fest.

 "Reddington muss einen Grund haben ..." Agent Ressler spricht in einer abgesenkten monotonen Stimme nicht für die anderen zu hören, aber sie tun. Die Agenten tauschen sich scharf aus und warten auf das nächste, um die unangenehme Stille im Raum zu brechen.

 "Würde mir bitte jemand sagen, was los ist ..."

 "Agent Keen hat in den letzten paar Monaten sehr seltsam gehandelt ..." Donald fängt an, seine Meinung zu äußern. "... ich hatte es gerade als Hormone aus ihrer Schwangerschaft überschritten, aber vor kurzem habe ich den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass ihr Mann sie missbraucht hat, Reddington hat sie vor ihm geschützt ..."

 "Ich frage mich, ob es hier wirklich etwas anderes gibt ..." Agent Navabi sagt, immer noch mit einem Hauch von Bitterkeit aus der Schleife gehalten werden.

 Agenten Ressler und Mojtabai greifen sie mit einem "Shut Up" Look an. Sie nimmt den Hinweis mit Zunge in die Wange.

Cooper beschließt, das Thema jetzt nicht zu drücken. "Halten Sie mich informiert.Wenn Keen oder Reddington rufen Sie mich wissen ... Finden Sie Tom Keen und bringen ihn in, bevor er sie findet." Er sagt, als er sich umdreht und geht zu seinem Büro zurück.  
   
                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Nach dem Verstecken des Flugzeugs in einem privaten Kleiderbügel am Louis Armstrong International Airport; Red und Elisabeth genießen einen ungezwungenen Spaziergang durch den historischen französischen Markt das Herz des französischen Viertels von New Orleans. Liz schaut mit so mädchenhafter Begeisterung auf die Schönheit und den Charakter der Stadt auf dem Mississippi-Delta herum und hängt ihren Arm spielerisch um Reddington's Ellenbogen, lachend und glänzend mit Neugier, mit Dembe, der dicht hinter ihr Schatten steht.

Red Blicke um die geschäftigen Ladenbesitzer, die ihre Schaufenster schmücken und Fenster in Streamer, Ballons und Perlen in lila, gelb und grün speichern; Vorbereitung auf den bevorstehenden Urlaub. Mardi Gras ist weniger als eine Woche entfernt, und die Einheimischen sind immer bereit für Tausende von Touristen und Feiernden, um die Straßen für die große Parade zu füllen.

 "Oh Lizzie, ich liebe New Orleans im Winter, so hell und schwul ohne Feuchtigkeit." Raimund sagt, während er die Düfte und Töne aus der nahe gelegenen Bourbon Street einnimmt, die seine Sinne wie ein frisch gebackener Apfelkuchen necken. Die Luft fühlt sich immer noch kühl und feucht an, aber es ist eine Welt weg von den kalten Nordwinden in D.C. Lizzie ist erschrocken, als sie den lauten Balg von einem Dampfboothorn hört, während die berühmte Delta Queen in den Hafen rollt.

  "Was für ein großartiges Schiff ist sie ... Lizzie ..." Red sagt, wie sie beide in Ehrfurcht stehen, während das Wasser das massive rote Rad am Schiffsheck abtropft. "... Die Delta-Königin wird verfolgt, du wissen ... Sie sagen den Geist ihres Kapitäns ... Mary B. Green ... wandert immer noch ihre Hüttenhallen ... über ihr Schiff, während sie den mächtigen Mississippi hinunterbringt ... "Red's Stimme fällt in Gedanken ab als er eine Träne für das nautische Leben, das er einmal für sich selbst geträumt hatte, zurückzog; so nah zu einem Admiral seines eigenen Marineschiffs zu werden, bevor alles schrecklich falsch war.

 Elisabeth bemerkt die Trauer in seinen Augen und fragt ihn, ob er eine schnelle Fahrt auf dem Steamboat machen möchte, bevor sie den Fluss hinauffährt.

"Vielleicht später, mein Lieber, wir müssen zuerst Rauchmann finden und herausfinden, was er will." Er sagt mit Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. "Bist du hungrig?..."

 "Ja, Raimund ..." sagt sie enthusiastisch "Ich verlange nach etwas Süßem."

 "Dann habe ich genau den Platz, um deinen Gaumen zu verwöhnen ... Auf diese Weise Lizzie ..." Sie gehen zusammen zu einem belebten, aber malerischen kleinen Café am Ende des französischen Marktes weiter. Ein Schriftzug auf dem grünen und weißen Baldachin sagt "Café du Monde, der ursprüngliche französische Marktkaffeeständer".

 Red zieht einen Stuhl für Liz an einem der kleinen Tische, unter dem Baldachin und steckt sie, während sie sich setzt. "Ahh ... meine armen Füße töten mich ..." Elisabeth seufzt erleichtert, um zu sitzen "... Danke Raimund, ich könnte einen Moment Zeit nehmen, um meine Füße auszuruhen."

 Er schwenkt den Kopf und lächelt sie an. Dembe nimmt Platz an dem leeren Nachbartisch und nimmt die verworfene Zeitung auf den Stuhl neben ihm auf und fängt an, es zu lesen. Eine mittelbasierte schwarze Kellnerin mit einem großen Lächeln kommt schnell mit einem Tablett mit drei Teller mit vier dampfenden heißen Beignets jeder, mit Puderzucker bestäubt und drei Tassen starken schwarzen französischen Kaffee. Einstellen der Elemente auf die beiden Tabellen; Sie zögert, den Kelch vor Liz zu stellen, der sagt: "Oh, es tut mir leid, dass Honey ... ich weiß nicht, dass du mit Kind warst ... ich bringe dir eine Tasse o 'decaf Sugar."

 "Danke, mein Lieber ..." Red sagt mit einem Lächeln, das einen großzügigen Tipp in die Seitentasche ihrer Schürze rutscht. "...das wird toll."

 "Alles für dich, Zucker ... ich bin gleich wieder da, Mr. Reddington ... Du kommst jetzt jetzt."

 Elisabeth nimmt einen der dampfenden heißen Beignets auf und nimmt einen großen Bissen aus dem kissenförmigen Gebäck. Red amüsiert sich selbst mit Puderzucker ganz über ihr Gesicht. Er kichert und rollt seine Zunge, die über das Lecken jedes letzten Kornes von ihrem Gesicht phantasiert.

 Die Kellnerin kehrt mit einer dampfenden Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee und etwas in eine Kleider Serviette gewickelt. "Oh mein, Zucker ... Du bist nur mit Süße bedeckt, Liebling ...", sagt sie leichtsinnig in ihrem südlichen Cajun-Drawl. "Du hast Zucker alle von dir Gesicht, Kind."

"Das ist es, was ich an ihr liebte, Angeline ... sie ist mit Süße bedeckt ..." Red sagt, dass er den Kopf zerreißt und es bewundernswert schüttelt, immer noch mit dem Bild des Läppens der zuckerhaltigen Konfektion von Lizzie's Brüsten, die immer noch in seinem Kopf wirbeln.  
   
 Liz rollt ihre Augen und nimmt eine Serviette, um ihr Gesicht abzuwischen. Sie versucht, ein bißchen Professionalität wieder in die Situation zu bringen, indem sie ihr danken und einen eleganten Schluck von ihr decaf nehmen.  
    
"Wenn du etwas anderes brauchst, Honey ... gib mir nur ein Hunter." Sie sagt mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie zu ihren Pflichten zurückkehrt.

 "Danke Süßer Wangen ... Nur der Scheck geht es gut." Red sagt, als er sie zusieht.

 "Raimund !", Sagt Elisabeth mit einer festen Stimme, die versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen. Er sieht sie mit einer erhöhten Augenbraue an und entdeckt einen Hauch von Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme. "... Soweit ich weiß, bin ich immer noch ein FBI-Agent, und ich dachte, wir sollten einen Terroristen verfolgen ..."

 "Wir sind ...", sagt Reddington, als er die Serviette in die Hand zieht, um einen Schlüssel zu enthüllen.

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Nach dem letzten Mittagessen; Raimund und Elisabeth fahren weiter durch das französische Viertel. Auf die Bourbon Street! Die Klänge des kreolischen Jazz werden immer lauter.

Red schwenkt den Kopf auf die rustikalen Harmonien des kleinen Jazz-Trio, das an der Straßenecke spielt, ein alter Lieblingsjazz-Standard aus vergangenen Tagen. Red fällt einen gefalteten Hundert-Dollar-Schein in den offenen Gitarrenkoffer des Musikers und nickt an den schlaksigen, alten kreolischen schwarzen Mann, der die große Hollowbody Gibson E-Gitarre spielt, die seit seinem Jungen gespielt hat.

 Er sitzt, steckt in einen alten 1958 Fender Bluesman amp, das scheint, als ob es Katrina unter anderem überlebt hätte. Die Tweed-Decke, die zerfetzt und mit Rauch und Bier gefärbt ist, und das braune Grill-Tuch hat eine große Träne durch das Zentrum, "... aber sie sträubt immer noch wie ein Zauber, Mr. Reddington ...", sagt er in seinem Nasal südliche Stimme.

 Er wird von einem kurzen mittleren Mann getragen, der einen aufrechten Bass spielt, der scheinbar doppelt so groß ist. Er muss auf seinen Zehenspitzen stehen, um die niedrigsten Noten am Hals zu erreichen. "Ah ... der kleine Mann mit dem großen Bass ... Du weißt, dass sie einen dreiviertel Skala-Kontrabass machen, nicht wahr, Glen ... es würde deiner Größe besser passen ..."

 

 "Dieser Bass passt mir ganz gut, Red ... Es geliebt zu meinem Papa, Mr. Big Boy Carter." Er feuerte entrüstet zurück.

 "Dein Vater war 6 Fuß 4 ... Glen." Raimund erinnert ihn an.

 "Schraube dich, Red ... oder vielmehr würde ich sie gerne mal sammeln ... aber ich schaue mich irgendjemand zu schlagen. Hey da, toots." Glen sieht Liz mit teuflischem Hunger an.

Elisabeth ist gerade dabei, ihre Waffe aus ihrer Handtasche zu ziehen, als der dritte Mann im Trio sich von dem alten, aufrechten Klavier beugte, der nach dem Le Petit Theatre beendet war, beendet ihre Umgestaltung und bekam einen neuen. Er ruft "Hey Jellybean ... du erkennst, wem du auch redest." Gib der Dame etwas Respekt, du bist Mama gleich oben ... "

 "Danke, Sir ...", sagt Elisabeth und atmet, um sich zu beruhigen, und ihre geplante Faust aus ihrer Geldbörse zu lockern, wie Raimund ihren Arm hält. "Ich glaube, ich kann mich von ihm selbst anpassen."

 "Eine Frau mit Spunk ... Ich mag das, Tote." Er hielt weiter.

 "Glen, hör auf damit ... sie hat schon genug Hölle gehabt." Red sagt, als seine Augen anfangen, im Zorn zu flammen. "Ich brauche einige Informationen darüber ..." Er zieht den Schlüssel heraus, den die Kellnerin ihm gab, und hielt sich fest.

 Glens Verhalten wird ernst, als er den Schlüssel von Raimund's Hand nimmt, um ihn zu inspizieren. Es sieht aus wie jeder durchschnittliche alte Hausschlüssel. Er schaut hinüber, prüft das Ätzen, biß es, riecht nach dem Anlaufen und kichert, bevor er es ihm zurückgibt. "Es führt auf den Dachboden in der Villa auf der Royal Street ... ich empfehle nicht, dort in der Nacht zu sein." Er sagt, er faltete seine kurzen Arme um seinen Bass und sah mit sich zufrieden aus.

 "Du bist sicher ...", fragt Red noch einmal, um zu klären.

 "Positiv ... Hey, es ist eine Beleidigung, dass du an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelst." Glen sagt wieder entrüstet

 "Nein ... nein ... ich zweifle nicht daran, ich will nur sicher sein ... Danke, Glen ... gib Gladys einen Kuss für mich" Red dankt ihm und rutscht den Schlüssel zurück in die Tasche. Raimund nimmt Elisabeth am Arm und geht weiter, wie die Band wieder auftritt. "Sehen Sie ya, toots! ..." er schreit Liz, wie sie und Red weggehen.

 "Ich mag ihn nicht." Sie flüstert stürmisch nach Raimund.

 "Ich weiß ... aber sein Vater war der beste Schlosser in Louisiana während des Verbots, und er kennt jedes Schloss und eine geheime Schublade in New Orleans." Red erklärt ihr Erstaunen. "Er kann wie ein Stachel um die Frauen handeln, aber er ist eigentlich nur ein harmloser Mammasjunge."

 Lizzie lacht und umarmt Raimund's Arm ein wenig fester und sie lehnt sich näher an, um ihm einen weichen Kuß auf den Lippen zu geben.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Red lehnt sich an, um eine knospende Geißblattblüte zu schnüffeln, die gerade anfängt zu blühen. "Sie sind Anfang dieses Jahres ... bedeutet, dass es ein heißer Sommer werden wird ...", sagt er, während er die Reben streichelt, die einen Hinterhofzaun hinaufklettern, während sie sich dem großen Herrenhaus an der Ecke Royal Street und Governor Nicholls Street nähern.

Liz schaut zu dem unheimlichen dreistöckigen Gebäude, das mit dem Bürgersteig bündig ist; eine großartige, furchtbare Struktur, malte die Farbe der Sturmwolken und umrahmt von schmiedeeisernen Galerien. "Raimund, da ist etwas Fremdes an diesem Ort ...", bemerkt sie, dass er an den Ärmel seines Mantels zerreißt und dabei eine kalte, unnatürliche Kälte in der Luft spürt.

 "Das ist die ehemalige Residenz von Madame Marie Delphine Lalaurie und ihrem Ehemann Dr. Louis Leonard Lalaurie ... Französische Aristokraten mit einem sadistischen Hunger nach Schmerz und Leid ... Viele schlechte Dinge sind hier passiert ...", sagt Raymond feierlich und hält die Tür für Liz und Dembe offen, "... schlimmer als man es sich vorstellen kann ..." Sie zögern zu betreten, aber Elisabeth's skrupellose Neugierde, um Reddington's unorthodoxe Methoden und großartige Inselschemata herauszufinden, fordern ihren Mut, sich in den fast 300 zu formen jähriges Herrenhaus, mit Dembe treu hinterher zurück.

 Innen; Die elegante französische Einrichtung ist erstaunlich nicht so bösartig aussehen wie Red es erstmal gemacht hat. Ganz im Gegenteil; Durch die ehemalige aristokratische Residenz wanderten Lizzts Augen mit kindlichen Ehrfurcht vor den riesigen Kronleuchtern, den hohen Decken mit aufwändigen Medaillons, den scharlachroten Satinvorhängen, die auf die Marmorböden herabstiegen, die geschnitzten Türen und die üppige Treppe, die griechischen Säulen und einen komplizierten Fries von geflügelten Engeln im Speisesaal. Die Möbel sind alle in einem Louis XIV Stil, und gibt Licht auf die Scharade von New Orleans Lizenzgebühren sie einmal waren.

 "Raimund dieser Ort ist wunderschön ... ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass hier nichts Schlimmes passiert wäre ..." Liz schließt, als sie ein großes Ölgemälde an der Spitze der Treppe zeigt und geht hinauf, um es näher zu studieren. Das Gemälde ist das von Madame Lalaurie. Sie war eine schöne junge Frau, die in einem eleganten weißen Kittel gekleidet war, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, die in einem eleganten Stil der Zeit fertig waren, und ihre Haut war von einem Porzellan-Teint; erinnert an Marie Antoinette.

 Bei näherer Betrachtung des Gemäldes; Elisabeth bemerkt eine kalte Finsternis die Augen der Frau und in ihrem subtilen, aber unheimlichen Grinsen. Sie kennt das Grinsen gut: Einer von einem berechneten psychopathischen Verstand, der ihre Position der Dominanz ohne Gefühl oder Reue ausstrahlt. Als FBI-Profiler; Liz sieht diesen Blick auf einer täglichen Basis auf die verhärteten Kriminellen und Blacklisters, die sie zu stellen hat. Sie sah es bei Tom in der Nacht, in der er sie angegriffen hatte ... und sogar auf den dominierenden Psychopathen auf der WB-Liste des FBI ... der Mann, den sie liebt ... Raimund "Red" Reddington.

 Lizzie dreht sich um, um zu Red zu schauen, der am Fuß der Treppe steht. Ich schaue tief in seine Augen. Sie sieht das nicht mehr ... zumindest nicht zu ihr. Stattdessen; Sie sieht einen tief schmerzhaften Mann, dessen Herz mit großem Verlust und Trauer erfüllt ist. Elizabeth's Körper beginnt zu zittern, denn sie fühlt sich wieder stark in den Armen ...

Genau dann; Der Kurator des Hauses betritt das Foyer über den Speisesaal. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich in der Küche gearbeitet habe. Ich habe nicht gehört, dass du hereinkommst." Eine kleine, aber elegante alte Kanton Frau aus dem alten Hongkong gekleidet in einem dunkelgrünen Rock Anzug.

 "Ruth ... meine Liebe ..." Red sagt, als er sich umdreht und die alte Frau mit einem großen Lächeln und einem Kußauf die Hand grüßt. "Wie schön, dich zu sehen, wie sind die Orchideen, die ich dir geschickt habe ..."

 "Raymond, süßer Junge ... blüht wie die Pfirsichblüten ..." antwortet sie in einer freundlichen, aber monotonen Stimme. "Was willst du?..."

 "Ein Platz für uns, um unsere Köpfe zu legen ... aus den Augen, und einige Informationen über Mr. Magi ...", fragt er höflich.

 "Du kannst in Madams Quartier bleiben ..." ihr Gesicht wird leer und Stein steht vor "... aber sei gewarnt Rot ... Sie wird es nicht mögen ..."

  "Das wird gut für eine Nacht, wir werden unsere Chancen nehmen ...", sagt er. "Was ist mit Mr. Magi?" Ist er da? ... "

  "Mr. Magoo's ist heute geschlossen, er wird morgen da sein ... Vielleicht biete ich euch alle ein Abendessen an ... ich habe Gumbo gemacht." Sie fragt ihren Ton zu einem gastfreundlicheren.

Die dynamischen Trio's Augen leuchten auf und werden alle Lächeln, wie sie ihre Hostessen Großzügigkeit akzeptieren. Red sagt fröhlich wie sein Mund anfängt zu Wasser, "Das hört Devine, Ruth ... Danke."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Als die Nacht auf die Lalaurie Mansion fällt. Elizabeth sitzt auf dem Kingsize-Bett im Obergeschoss im Auberginen-farbigen Elternschlafzimmer, das ihre Hände auf dem Bauch mit einem unangenehmen Blick auf ihr Gesicht ruht. Red schließt die Tür nach dem Guten Abend zu Dembe, der sich entschlossen hat, im nächsten Raum zu bleiben, und fummelt mit dem Schlüssel in der Tasche für eine Sekunde, bevor er seinen Mantel abzieht und ihn auf dem antiken Holzmantel direkt neben der ganzen Länge hängt Spiegel zum Bett. Er dreht sich um und bemerkt Liz's Unbehagen. "Lizzie ... was ist los ... Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Nichts ... ich denke, dass Gumbo für mich in meinem Zustand etwas scharf war ...", sagt sie und schließt, dass es nur ein Fall von Sodbrennen aus den Cajun-Gewürzen ist. Raimund schenkt ihr ein Glas gekühltes Wasser in eine der kristallklaren Brillen und übergibt sie ihr. "Hier ... trinke diese Schatz ... es soll helfen ..." Sie nimmt eine lange erfrischende Schwalbe des eiskalten Wassers, was genau zu sein scheint, was der Arzt bestellt hat; das Brennen abkühlen und den Bauch niederlegen "Danke, Raymond ..."

 Er lächelt befriedigend und schenkt sich dann ein paar Finger von Scotch und setzt sich neben sie auf das Bett. Er nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck, und lockert seine Krawatte, um den oberen Knopf seines Hemdkragens aufzuknöpfen. Raimund legt dann seine Hand auf Lizzie's Schoß und rennt seine Hand über ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sein Gesicht wird leer, als er sich in Gedanken versinkt. Elisabeth beobachtet ihn; versuchen zu entziffern, was er denkt.  
   
 "Raimund ... Warum hast du den Mesmeristen angelegt, um unsere Erinnerungen an diese Nacht zu löschen ...", fragt sie. Red antwortet zuerst nicht. Er nimmt einen weiteren Schwalben von Scotch und entfernt seine Hand aus ihrem Bauch und fällt den Kopf und rieb sich die Stirn, um die Spannung zu lindern.

 "Es war eine Fehlkalkulation meinerseits ..." Raimund fängt an, seine Augen zu sprechen, die aus dem Fenster auf den glühenden Vollmond gerichtet sind. "Ich dachte, ich könnte unsere Affäre einfach auslöschen, daß ich dich vor der Vergangenheit schützen könnte. Ich hatte ihn schon einmal angeheuert, als du ein Kind warst, um Schrecken zu löschen, die wir beide erlebt haben, nachdem ich dich aus dem Feuer gezaubert hatte ... ein Feuer, das ich angefangen hatte zu starten ... Ich wurde angeheuert, um deinen Vater zu töten ... sie sagten mir nie, dass er eine Familie hatte oder dass sie dort waren ... ich hatte eine Veränderung des Herzens ... aber bis dahin war es zu spät ... das feuer war schon das haus verschlingt, als ich hörte sie schreien ... ich ... ich ... "  
   
"Ich erinnere mich ...", sagt sie und legte den Arm um ihn, um ihn zu trösten. "... aber warum zum zweiten Mal ... ich hätte unser Geheimnis gehabt."

"Ich hatte Angst, dass du während eines Verhörs oder einer Folter nicht aufstehen könntest, ich dachte, du wärst sicherer, wenn es nie passiert wäre. Es war Feigheit meinerseits ..." er pausiert, um sie in die Augen zu sehen. "... ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie stark du dich erwachsen hast ... In dieser Nacht sah ich, dass das verängstigte kleine Mädchen schon einmal ein kleines Mädchen erschreckt hatte ... Es war das einzige, woran ich denken konnte ... um dich zu beschützen .... Es schien eine Weile zu arbeiten, aber dann begannen die Rückblenden ... "

 "Er muß einen Auslöser in unseren Köpfen installiert haben, der die Erinnerungen zur Rückkehr eingeleitet hat ... oder war er nur unvorsichtig ... eine unvorhergesehene Nebeneffekt, es zweimal zu machen ...", sagt Lizzie, als sie versucht, seinen Geist zu erleichtern.

  "Das will ich herausfinden." Red sagt, Achselzucken mit den Schultern. Er beendet die letzte Schwalbe von Scotch und setzt das leere Glas auf den Nachttisch.

 "Was ist mit dem Schlüssel, den die Kellnerin dir gegeben hat ... weißt du, was es geht?", Fragt sie neugierig. Er zieht es aus der Tasche und sieht es an und fummelt mit ihm in der Hand.

 "Ich habe Angst, dass es auf den Dachboden geht ... ich muss es im ersten Licht ausprobieren. Es ist zu gefährlich, dort nachts hinaufzukommen ..." Red erzählt ihr, als er an den Schlüssel starrt.

 "Warum gehst du jetzt nicht so, dass wir aus diesem Platz herauskommen können ... Ich bekomme so ein unheimliches Gefühl hier ... Ich würde lieber nicht hier bleiben, Raimund ..."

Red schlägt ihr Gesicht in seine Handflächen und erzählt ihr mit Traurigkeit in seinen Augen: "Lizzie ... die schrecklichen Dinge, die wir in unserem Leben gesehen haben, kommen nicht einmal in die schrecklichen sadistischen Dinge, die in diesem Haus aufgetreten sind ... und sie traten meistens in diesem Dachboden auf ... Dieses Haus ist durch das Böse geschützt, und ich werde dich und unser Baby nicht in Gefahr bringen, eine Pandora-Box in der Hexenstunde zu öffnen, in der Nacht eines Vollmondes ... ob du es bist glaube an das oder nicht ... es ist ein Risiko, dass ich nicht bereit bin zu nehmen ... "

 "Ich verstehe, Raimund ... Sogar für einen Nicht-Gläubigen klingt es wie ein Rezept für eine Katastrophe ... Du hast recht ... warte auf die Morgendämmerung ... aber küsse mich einfach jetzt ... Raimund ... küss mich ... ich muss dich gegen meine haut fühlen ... mache mich heute abend zu mir ... jetzt ... "

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Raimund's grüne Augen leuchten mit ihrem Lächeln auf, und mit wenig Protest greift er ihre Arme und zieht sie für einen tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie nimmt den Kopf in ihre Hände, um ihn härter zu küssen. Red's Hände bewegen sich auf ihre Schultern, um Lizzes Hals zu streicheln und seine Finger sinnlich durch ihre dunkelbraune Haare zu laufen. Sie stöhnt so leise, während ihre Zungen in einem glorreichen Tanz in ihrem Mund umschlingen.

Er steigt mit den Fingern hinunter, die ihr Jugular hinunterziehen, um den oberen Knopf ihres Hemdkragens vorsichtig aufzuknöpfen, und fährt fort, bis er die weiche Spitze ihres Büstenhalter anfühlt, die seine Fingerspitzen kitzeln. Raimund rutscht dann die Hand in einen der Tassen, sanft massiert zarte volle Brust und gibt ihr einen sanften Squeeze. Elisabeth's Kopf fällt langsam zurück und austrocknet ein weiches, geflüstertes Stöhnen "Oh Raimund ...", der den Hals für seine verschlingenden Küsse anbietet, während er sich weiterhin auszieht. Er rückgängig die restlichen Knöpfe und schiebt ihre Bluse in die Länge ihrer Arme, bevor er sie beiseite schiebt.

 "Oh Lizzie du bist so schön ... Ich brauche dich, um meinen Hunger zu füttern ..." Red sagt, während sie ihren Hals und ihre Brust küßt und den Spaghettibügel ihres BHs von ihrer Schulter schiebt, um ihren Tit zu suchen. Raimund küsst, leckt und neckt ihre ausgesetzte Brustwarze, während er weiterhin die andere Brust mit der Hand quetscht. Liz reicht hinter ihr, um ihren Büstenhalter zu entkleiden und ihm vollen Zugang zu ihren luscious Globen zu geben. So wie sie es tut; Elisabeth fühlt sich Raimund's freie Hand in ihre Hose und in ihre Unterwäsche. Sie löst ihren Reißverschluss und gibt seiner Hand mehr Freiheit zu bewegen. Sein langer Zeigefinger gleitet sanft und rhythmisch zwischen ihren heißen Falten und macht sie nass und rutschig. Sie lächelt und seufzt mit der Freude seiner Berührung.

 "Oh ja ... Legen Sie sich, Schatz ... ich werde Sie so wunderbar fühlen ..."

Liz schaufelt sich zurück und liegt auf dem Bett und ruht den Kopf auf die Auberginen-Satinkissen. Red steht auf, um zum Fuß des Bettes zu gehen. Er entfernt sanft Elizabeths Schuhe, um sich zu massieren und leichte Küsse auf ihre Füße zu pflanzen. "Du warst den ganzen Tag auf deinen Füßen ... du mußt erschöpft sein ..."

 "Du hast keine Ahnung, Raimund ...", sagt sie und beobachtet ihn wie eine Königin. An diesem Punkt hat Liz eine wichtige Entscheidung über etwas in ihrem Leben gemacht, aber sie beschließt, sich davon abzuhalten, ihn bis später zu erzählen, um nicht von diesem schönen Moment abzulenken. "Red ... ich will dich nackt sehen ..."

 Red lächelt; Aufstehen aus dem Bett und antwortet spielerisch: "Ich zuerst ..." Er lehnt sich dann über sie und zieht ihre schwarze Kleiderhose mit ihrem feuchten Spitzenschlüpfer ab. Raimund steht nur zurück und bewundert ihre nackte Schönheit, wie er diese Nacht hatte.

"Kommen Sie, Reddington ... Zieh deine Kleider aus ... Ich will dich noch einmal im Mondschein nackt sehen ..." Sie bettelt spielerisch beim Entspannen auf dem Rücken und liegt nackt auf dem Bett, wo Raimund sie verlassen hatte.

"Haha ... Alright Lizzie ... ich werde dich nicht mehr quälen ..." Red Kichern, als er von seiner Weste abrutscht und ihn ordentlich auf den Stuhl wirft. Ihre Augen folgen Raimund um den Raum, beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Kleider schnell vergossen hatte, und warf die Artikel auf den Stuhl in der Nähe des Fensters. Er geht dann zu ihr hinunter zu seinen burgundischen Boxershorts und steht über ihr. Er nimmt ihre Hand und rutscht sie in die Y-Front-Öffnung seiner Boxer, um seine leckere Wurst und Frikadellen zu spüren.

 Sie greift nach unten, um sich zu berühren, während er sein Paket massiert, was ihn mit jedem subtilen Schlaganfall härter macht. Red lehnt den Kopf zurück und lässt ein weiches Stöhnen los, als sie ihm einen kleinen Squeeze gibt. Liz nimmt dann ihre Hand weg und zieht ihre Hand aus seinen Shorts und schaut ihn mit einem Blick von Ärger an: "Dein Job ist nicht fertig, Raimund ... nimm sie ab ...", verlangt sie.

Raimund hebt seine Augenbraue und rollt seine Zunge in die Wange. Er pausiert mit einem kindischen Schmollmund, er schüttelt entrüstet das elastische Band seiner Boxer an seinen Hüften und lässt sie eklatant auf den Boden fallen. "Oh Ray ... ich erinnere dich an dich ..." Elisabeth seufzt, als ihre Augen über ihn reisen "... komm mit mir ... Ray ..."

 Dann lächelt er und klettert mit ihr ins Bett. Raimund schwebt genau über Lizzie's curvy shape. Red versucht sein Bestes, um ihre Lippen von oben zu erreichen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist Liz fast sieben Monate in ihre Schwangerschaft und es wird immer schwieriger für ihn, sie zu lieben. Seine eigenen Ablässe haben seinen Bauch nicht so flach wie früher, aber er lässt das nicht aufhören. Red liebt sie mehr und mehr jeden Tag, und er wird sie lieben, das Beste, was er kann.

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Elisabeth kann nicht sehen, was Red für ihre Abwärtsansicht macht, ist behindert, aber sie fühlt die wachsende Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, wie Raimund's Zunge sie sanft ihre Oberschenkel streichelt und bequem um ihre Klitoris wohnt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und seine Zunge ist weich. Red nimmt sich Zeit, jeden Zentimeter anzubeten. Er zerreißt sanft in die Zunge, in der Nähe ihrer Öffnung, summt ein weiches Wiegenlied, während er seine Hände auf ihre Beine und über ihren Bauch gleitet. Er hört ein leises Stöhnen von ihr, während er seine Zunge in ihr rutscht. Wenn ich die zunehmende Feuchtigkeit von ihrem einladenden Sex lasse, ist er im Begriff, seine Zunge tiefer voranzutreiben, wenn er sie hört: "Red ... Ich bekomme eine Scheidung ..."

Raimund hört auf, was er gerade in seinen Spuren macht, und schaut zu Elisabeth's Augen. Er seufzt, als er sich erhebt, schwebt seinen nackten Körper über ihre, bis ihre Augen weniger als Zoll auseinander liegen. Er sieht sie mit einem kalten Ausdruck im dunklen Kerzenlicht an. Liz blickt in seine besorgten Augen und versucht zu lesen, was er denkt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf Red's Wange und versucht ihn zu küssen, indem er nicht auf ihre Zärtlichkeit reagiert. "Raimund, was ist los ... ich dachte, du würdest glücklich sein ... Du hatst Tom nie gemocht ..."

 "Ich weiß nicht, Lizzie ...", sagt er nachdrücklich. "Er ist gefährlicher, als du es je wissen wirst, aber ..." Red hört auf, klettert von ihr ab und sitzt nackt am Rande des Bettes; als er seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ruht, während er sein Gesicht in seine Handflächen begraben hat.  
   
 "Aber was ..." Lizzie kämpft, aber gelingt es, sich aufzurichten. In der dunklen orange glühen Lizzie sieht zum ersten Mal das Gemetzel, das das Feuer auf Raimund's Rücken hinterlassen hat. Sie ist zuerst entsetzt über die Schwere seiner Verletzungen und hat eine Träne für alle Schmerzen, die er ertragen mußte, und wie sehr er für sie gelitten hat. Liz blickt dann traurig auf ihre eigene Narbe an ihrem Handgelenk; das Gefühl ein bisschen von der Schuld selbst für die Verursachung der grotesken Entstellung seiner schönen Rücken, zwingt ihn, das Monster zu werden, das er heute bekannt ist.  
   
 Sie weiß nicht, was sie dazu bringt, es zu tun; aber Liz nimmt ihr Handgelenk und legt es bewusst auf den Rücken; Verbinden ihrer Narben zusammen. Sie fühlt die schwere Hitze vom Feuer wieder, aber dieses Mal hat sie keine Angst. Sie reibt ihr Handgelenk über die volle Länge seines Rückens. Red fängt an zu stöhnen und hebt sein Gesicht von seinen Handflächen. "Oh Lizzie ..." Sie fängt auch an, sich von der rauhen Textur seines Narbengewebes gegen ihre weiche und zarte Haut zu wecken. "...Wieso tust du mir das an?..."

Elisabeth fährt fort, ihre Narbe an seinem Rücken zu reiben, und verschiebt ihr Gewicht, um ihm näher zu kommen. Sie lehnt sich über ihn und küßt sich sanft hinter seinem Ohr, während sie ihre freie Hand um und zwischen den Beinen lutscht. "Oh Lizzie ... das Feuer ... die Flammen ... ich fühle sie ..." Seine Haut fühlt sich heiß an und er fängt an zu schwitzen.

 "Oh, Lizzie ... Bitte ..." er flüstert ein Stöhnen, als sie ihre Hand um seinen Schaft wickelt und ihn mit langen, glatten Strichen streichelt. Sein Atem wächst tiefer "Lizzie, ... Du weißt, du wirst im Feuer mit mir brennen ... Ist das wirklich was du willst ... ..."

  Elisabeth antwortet ihm nicht, sondern küsst ihn sanft am Hals; flüstert leise in sein Ohr "Raimund ... du bist sicher ... ich halte dich sicher durch das Feuer ..." Liz fühlt ihn härter und aufrecht. Er seufzt und bemerkt, dass er nichts sagen kann, um das Gefühl des hartnäckigen Mädchens zu ändern. Sie dreht sich dann den Kopf und kümmert ihn auf die Lippen. "Red ... ich werde dich in meinen Mund bringen." Bevor er eine Chance hat zu reagieren, wendet sich Lizzie um ihn herum und scheint seine ganze Länge tief in ihre Kehle zu schlucken.

 "Oh guter Gott ... Lizzie" Red heult mit großer Freude; beobachtete Liz's Mund, der jeden letzten Zentimeter von ihm verschlingt. Er lächelt, hebt den Kopf und lehnt sich bequem auf die Ellbogen. Raimund Atem beschleunigt sich, und sein Stöhnen wachsen länger, als er bald von den plätschernden Schwankungen ihrer Zunge überwältigt wird und das Feuer auf die Zehen schickt. "Ohh 'Jiminy Cricket' Lizzie .... du tötest mich ... Ahh ..."

 Raimund schlägt sich wieder auf das Bett, um seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen zu stützen, während sein Körper mit intensiver Freude strafft. Lizzie reibt ihre Hände in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung über seinen Bauch, massiert seinen Bauch, während sein Zepter in und aus ihrem Mund gleitet. Rot legt seine Hände sanft auf den Kopf und greift sanft ihr dunkles kastanienbraunes Haar. "Oh mein lieber Lizzie ... Du bist meine Mississippi-Königin ... bitte ... gib mir mehr ..."

Lizzie lächelt ihn hungrig an. und wie eine Meerjungfrau, die aus dem Wasser kommt; sie hebt sich auf, wölbt sich zurück und sieht ihn mit intensiver Freude an; atmete schwer, ihr Mund tropfte mit seinem Verlangen.

 Red's Erektion steht hoch, hart und nass; pulsierend mit einer "Kommen-Hither" -Antwicklung, als sie ihr Bein über die Streicheln von ihm wirft und ihr Geschlecht über ihn schwebt und weiterhin ihre Hände über seinen verschwitzten Bauch schwört, bevor er sich auf seine Spindel hinunterstürzt und ihn hineinzieht. "Ohhh Ja Rot ... "

Raimund packt sie durch den Stoß, um ihr zu helfen, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten und ihn zu reiten, wie sie diese erste Nacht hatte. "Oh Lizzie meine Liebe ... ich war so ein Narr ..." er sagt, wie glücklich und entspannt sie mit ihm ist. "... Es war unverantwortlich von mir zu versuchen, die Vergangenheit zu begraben .... Ohh ... Fuck ... Lizzie ..." Lizzie's Extragewicht setzt einen intensiveren Druck auf seinen empfindlichen Hahn, der sein Herz noch schneller rastet mit Leidenschaft, wie er schnell zu einem explosiven Orgasmus kommt. "Ohhhhhh Fuck Elizabeth .... Ich möchte, daß du mich heiratest ..."

 Sie beide sind so verloren in ihrer eigenen Ekstase, dass sie nicht bemerken, daßdie Tür langsam aufriss. Red öffnet seine Augen lange genug, um eine große, dunkle Gestalt in dem voller Längenspiegel zu sehen, der hinter Liz aufkommt, mit einem gerollten Bettlaken, das in seinen behandschuhten Händen gelehrt wurde. Raimund hat seinen Blick auf die Reflexion des Eindringlings im Spiegel fixiert, da er nach etwas führt, das unter den Blättern verborgen ist.

"Ohhh Raimund ... Ja ... Ja ... Ray, ich will dich ... Ich möchte, daß wir eine Familie sind ... Oh Raimund ... Jaaa ...." Elisabeth heult mit erotischem Vergnügen bevor sie plötzlich eine feste Enge um ihren Hals fühlt. "Ahhhhh !!!"

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Liz-Schreie werden abgerissen. Sie packt das Blatt, das sich um den Hals anzieht. Rot zieht schnell einen .38 Revolver aus und feuert bei ihrem Angreifer im Dunkeln. "BANG!!!" Der Schuss vermisst aber der Angreifer; ganz in schwarz gekleidet und eine Skimaske trägt; löst seine tödliche Haltung auf sie und wirft Elisabeth auf den Boden zu werfen, bevor er weggeht und durch das Fenster entkommt.

"Lizzie ... Bist du in Ordnung? ..." Red läuft zu ihr hinüber. Liz nickt ihren Kopf; husten und reiben ihren zarten Hals; sie wagt, nach ihm zu gehen.

 Red geht ihm durch das Fenster auf die Galerie im zweiten Stock. Der Mann verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Frustriert mit sich selbst, um ihn zu verlieren; er pausiert einen Augenblick und ruht seine Ellbogen auf dem schmiedeeisernen Balkongeländer, um einen Atemzug zu nehmen und über die Ereignisse der letzten zwei Minuten nachzudenken.

 Die Straße ist ungewöhnlich dunkel und verlassen in dieser frühen Morgenstunde. Die Straßenlaterne war ausgebrannt und es gab keine andere Seele, die auf den Straßen wanderte, außer für einen atemberaubenden alten Säufer, der Fats Waller's "Chantilly Lace" sang. Das einzige Licht, das scheint, kommt aus dem Vollmond, der vorübergehend hinter einer Wolke verborgen ist.

 Es ist ein Glück für Red, denn er hat vergessen, dass er auf der Galerie der Mansion steht, die mit bloßem nackt ist, außer seinem treuen Revolver in der Hand. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch vor Zorn und Adrenalin gerötet. Seine Erektion ist noch fest, wie es in der Brise weht. Der rohe fermentierte Gestank von der Jax-Brauerei, die die Luft füllt, scheint seine Wut zu beruhigen.

"Raimund ... Raimund ..." ein willkommener Sound zu Red's Ohren. "Lizzie ..." Sie hat jetzt ihren Atem erholt und knallt den Kopf aus dem Fenster. Sie sieht ihn gerade dort stehen und scheinbar in tiefen Gedanken verloren Seine festen muskulösen Gesäß und starke Oberschenkel glänzen im Mondschein noch einmal. Sein Rücken; obwohl tief aus dem dritten Grad verbrannt, den er im Feuer erlebt hat, ist ein schöner tröstlicher Anblick zu ihr geworden. Sie tritt auf den Balkon, der ein Gewand für ihn trägt. Liz hatte ein altes weißes Nachthemd in einem der Schubladen gefunden. Sie drapiert den Wald grünen Gewand über seine breiten Schultern und ruht ihren Kopf auf dem Rücken.

 Red schließt seine Augen in Schuld und Schande. Er greift herüber, um ihre Hand zu berühren. "Lizzie ... es tut mir so leid ...", sagt er traurig. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, aber ich fürchte, ich kann dich nicht vor den Gefahren schützen, denen wir gegenüberstehen ..."

 "Raimund ... Das war Tom ... ich weiß es war ..." sagt sie ohne Zweifel. Red's Wut beginnt, in ihm wieder an seinem Klang zu bauen. Er fragt: "Woher weißt du das?"

 "Ich kenne den rachsüchtigen Griff meines Mannes ... Ich war schon einmal dort ..." Red ist von diesen Worten geplagt. Er fühlt sich zwischen einem Felsen und einem harten Platz gefangen. Er dreht sich um, um ihr zu begegnen. Ihre Augen sehen so süß und unschuldig aus wie der erste Tag, an dem er sie sah. "Wie hat er uns Ray gefunden? ... Wie hat er uns gefunden?", Fragt sie verzweifelt.

 "Ich weiß es nicht, Lizzie ...", sagt er. "Er muß dir irgendwie gefolgt sein ..." frustriert, um ihn zu verlieren, er wendet sich von ihr ab und pflegt seine Faust auf das Metallgeländer.

 Elisabeth wickelt ihre Arme um seine Rippen und drückt ihn fest "... Ich liebe dich, Red ... Ich habe mich entschlossen ... Ich scheide Tom ... und ich werde dich heiraten ... ich möchte, dass unser Kind einen guten lieben Vater hat ... sie verdient das ... "

 Raimund dreht sich zu ihr um und sagt leise: "Was ist mit deiner Karriere, Lizzie, dass du so hart gearbeitet hast ... deine Freiheit ... Wenn wir das tun, wirst du ein Flüchtling wie ich sein ... du kannst niemals Rückkehr in ein normales Leben, wieder ... "Er erzählt ihr als eine letzte Graben Anstrengung, um ihre Sinne zu kommen.

 Obwohl sie weiß, daß Raimund wirklich will, was für sie am besten ist; versuchend, sie so weit wie möglich aus dem Übel seiner Welt zu entfernen; Lizzie wird zunehmend frustriert mit ihm versucht, sie zu bevormunden, nicht zu erkennen, wie weit tief in Gefahr sie bereits ist. Elisabeth legt ihre Hand auf Raimund's Wange mit der Aufrichtigkeit, die sie aufbringen kann, "... Dann sag mir, dass du nicht liebst ich, Raimund ... sag mir, dass du es bereut hast, in die Flammen gefangen zu werden, die mich vor dem Feuer schützen ... "

 Red bleibt still im Unglück, was er hört. Sie nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf ihre ungeborene Tochter. "... Sag mir, dass das, was wir haben, nicht wert ist, zu kämpfen ..." Er fühlt, dass sich das Baby in den Leib ihrer Mutter bewegt und auf die Berührung ihres Vaters antwortet. "Sag mir das, Raimund ... sag einfach es und ich werde zu meinem normalen Leben zurückkehren, um dein Kind mit Tom zu erheben ..."

Raimund sieht Lizzie's süßes Engelgesicht an. Er kann kaum die Worte sprechen: "Ich kann das nicht machen, Lizzie ... ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben ... oder unser Kind ... Ich kann es nicht ertragen, einen von dir zu verlieren ..."

 Red sieht dann die blauen Flecken, die sich auf ihrem weichen und zarten Hals bilden. Seine Lippe zuckt, während er die Heliotrop-Markierungen auf ihrer Porzellanhaut berührt. "... Verdammt noch mal, Lizzie ... ich bin so ein Narr ... Es liegt direkt vor mir, und ich bin zu blind, um es zu sehen ..."

 Eine unangenehme Pause bildet sich zwischen ihnen, während er seine Gedanken sammelt "... das hätte ich schon lange tun sollen ..." Raimund dann verzweifelt ihre Schultern und hebt sie von ihren Füßen und küßt sie mit großer Inbrunst. "Verzeihen Sie mir Lizzie ... Ich lasse meine Ängste für mich sprechen ... Ich verdiene deine Hingabe nicht ... aber du verdienst es, sich sicher zu fühlen ... und egal was passiert ... Tom Keen wird dich niemals berühren Nochmals..."

 Elisabeth fürchtet, daß in seinen Augen schauen, aber bürstet es für jetzt. Sie wickelt ihre Arme um ihn herum in den Sieg und flüstert ihm zu: "Ich bedauere nichts, Raimund ... ich habe mich immer mit dir sicher gefühlt ... trotz der Karten, die wir ausgeteilt haben ... Ich weiß, welche potenziellen Risiken für dich zu lieben sind ... ich werde sie willkommen heißen ... "Sie hört auf, in seine funkelnden grünen Augen im Mondschein zu schauen, ihre Lippen weniger als Zentimeter auseinander. Sie fährt fort ... "aber ich werde nicht leugnen, was mein Herz wirklich will ... ich will dich, Ray ... ich liebe dich ... und ich werde immer stolz sein, deine Frau zu sein ..."

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Er versucht, sie für einen letzten Kuß auf die Galerie zu ziehen, bevor sie zu Bett zurückkehrt, wenn sie von einem blutrünstigen Schreien unterbrochen werden, die aus dem Zimmer kommen, neben dem ihr, wo Dembe soll schlafen soll. Red folgt dem Lärm, brechen das Fenster mit dem aber von seinem Gewehr, um innen zu kommen. Elisabeth kehrt durch ihr Zimmer zurück, um ihre Glock aus ihrem Geldbeutel zu holen, bevor sie durch den Flur in sein Zimmer kommt.

Sie tritt in die Tür, um Dembe zu finden, was zu sein scheint, irgendeine Art von Panikattacke zu sein, mit Raimund neben ihm, der versucht, ihn zu beruhigen und zu überprüfen, dass er seinen Puls fühlt. "Dembe! ... Dembe! ... Sprechen Sie mit mir ... Was ist passiert? ..."

 Sein Gesicht ist kalt und mit Schweiß mit einem blass gespenstischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht durchnässt. "Raimund ... Diese Frau ... schwarze Haare ... weißes Kleid ... Sie hat versucht, mich zu töten ... erwürge mich ..." Seine Stimme zittert und seine Atmung ist schnell.

 "Was für eine Frau ... das ist Elisabeth ... sie würde dich niemals verletzen ...", sagt Raymond, als er ihr sagt, dass sie Dembe etwas Wasser bringen soll.

 "... Nein ... Raimund ... nicht Elisabeth ... Französische Frau ..." Er fährt fort, während Liz ihm ein kaltes Glas Wasser bringt. "Danke, Elisabeth ..."

 "Bist du in Ordnung Dembe? ... Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen ..." Elizabeth fragt ihn, wie er einen kalten Schluck Wasser nimmt.

 "Er hat ..." Ruth hatte die Aufregung vom anderen Ende des Hauses gehört und war gekommen, um zu sehen. "... Raimund ich habe dich davor gewarnt, deinen Sklaven hierher zu bringen ... Madame LaLauries Geist hat versucht, seine Art vorher in diesem Haus zu töten, sie sind nur Spielzeug für ihre sadistische Freude ..."

 "Dembe war noch nie meine Sklavin ..." Red's Worte schlagen zurück zu der alten Frau mit dem Feuer in seinen Augen "... Ich rettete ihn vor diesem Schicksal vor Jahrzehnten und erweckte ihn praktisch als meinen eigenen Sohn liebster Freund und die meisten vertrauten rechten ... "

 "Raimund ..." Liz ist fast in Tränen von allem, was sie hört. "... Raimund laßt uns einfach hier raus ... Schau, es wird Licht draußen ... Bitte bekommst einfach, was du gekommen bist und lass uns dieses Haus des Schreckens verlassen ..."

 "Meine Gedanken genau ... Gehen Sie sich gekleidet Lizzie ... Ruth wird bei Ihnen bleiben, bis ich zurückkomme ... Ich muss in diesen Dachboden kommen ... Wo ist der Schlüssel ..." Red sagt verzweifelt und verärgert; Ich möchte keine Zeit haben, diesen Platz zu verlassen, nachdem alles, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist.

 "Es ist in der Tasche deiner Hose ..." Liz erinnert ihn an und erinnerst sich, dass er es letzte Nacht gegeben hat, bevor sie Liebe gemacht haben.

 "Ah, ja gut ... ich vermute, dass ich mich besser verändert habe ..." Er bemerkt, dass er noch in seinem waldgrünen Gewand ist, dass sie ihn auf die Galerie übergab. Red Blätter schnell, um seine Kleider und den Schlüssel auf den Dachboden zu bekommen.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Red Rückkehr ist seine dreiteilige Anzug, Hut und Mantel hält den Schlüssel in der Hand. "Demund ... wie geht es dir ... Bist du in Ordnung?", Fragt er.

"Ja, Raimund ...", sagt Dembe, der jetzt wie sein altes Selbst aussieht.

 "Gut ... ich brauche deine Hilfe ... Du kommst mit mir ... Ruth du bleib bei Elisabeth Ich will nicht, dass sie etwas anderes von dem sehen muss, was hier passiert ist ..." Reds Lächeln ist gerichtet bei Lizzie "... Ich bin gleich wieder da, Schatz ... Warte auf uns ..."

Obwohl sehr bemüht, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu kommen; sie lächelt zurück und schlägt ihm einen Kuss "Sei vorsichtig, Raimund ... Beeilen Sie sich zurück."

Red kehrt ihren Kuss zurück, und er und Dembe verlassen das Zimmer, um die Tür zum LaLaurie-Dachboden zu finden.

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Red und Dembe gehen eilig den Flur hinunter zur anderen Seite des Hauses. Sie kommen an die Tür, die zum Dachboden führt, der einst die LaLaurie-Folterkammer beherbergte; wo der französische aristokratische Arzt und seine Frau abscheuliche Handlungen von Folter, Mord und groben menschlichen Experimenten an den Sklaven des Haushaltes begehen würden, bis das Feuer im Jahre 1834 das Herrenhaus verbrauchte.

Raimund hält für eine Sekunde an und fragt Dembe "Viele schreckliche Dinge sind jenseits dieser Tür aufgetreten ... Wenn du lieber nicht weiter dort ankommst, dann warte nur auf mich hier, ich gehe und finde was ich brauche ..."

Dembe antwortet: "Es ist okay, danke Raimund ... ich habe die Dinge in dem Land, von dem ich geboren wurde, viel schlimmer ..."

 Red nickt; und zieht dann den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und steckt ihn in das Schloss. Er versucht zu wackeln und zu drehen, aber die Trommeln rühren nicht. "Verdammt noch mal, Glen ... du hast mich noch nie falsch gesteuert." Frustriert; er zieht es aus dem Schloß und zieht es zurück in seine Tasche; nur um zu erkennen, dass die Tür schon geöffnet ist.

 Raimund wird skeptisch und beschließt, seine Waffe nur für den Fall herauszuziehen. Dembe beschließt, dasselbe zu tun wie die alte, aber zweimal renovierte Holztreppe. Sie erwarten, ein Zimmer zu finden, das an etwas von Edgar Allen Poe's "The Pit and the Pendulum" erinnert, aber wenn sie die Spitze der Treppe erreichen, sind sie überrascht, daß es in ein Kinderzimmer umgewandelt wurde.

 "Nun, das ist unerwartet ..." Raimund sieht sich um, um nichts von dem früheren Gebrauch des Raumes zu finden. "Was meinst du denn, wir suchen ..." Er sieht einen Vintagen Stil in der Mitte des Bodens und Krippe in der Ecke eine große Kommode mit vielen Schubladen und in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes einen großen Zedernstamm das erscheint aus den posten im rest des raumes Es hat ein sehr großes Vorhängeschloss.

 Auf eine Ahnung; Raimund nimmt seinen Schlüssel wieder heraus und versucht das Schloss. Es knallt rechts auf. Er hebt den Deckel, um eine ganze Chaos von alten und neuen Papierkram zu finden, der bis zum Rand gefüllt ist. "Oh Dembe ... das wird Stunden dauern ..."

 "Nein, das wird nicht, Raimund ... ich werde dir helfen ... Vielleicht werden wir Glück haben ..." Dembe sagt, als er ein großes Tuch von Papieren nimmt und beginnt, durch sie zu schieben. Red tut dasselbe und sucht nach etwas Wesentlichem, das sich auf ihren Fall bezieht.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Beim Durchgehen von Bergen von typisierten und handschriftlichen Briefen, Dokumenten, Quittungen; Dembe bemerkt, dass etwas dringend auf Red's Verstand drückt. Er beschließt, das Schweigen zu brechen, während sie weiter suchen "Bist du in Ordnung, Raimund? ...dein Verstand scheint weit entfernt ..."

Red Seufzer; und packt einen anderen Stapel, um durch zu blättern. Er antwortet ihm und vertraut seinem alten Freund mit einer leisen Stimme: "Ich hatte gestern Abend mit Elisabeth Sex gehabt. Sie ist wirklich erstaunlich ... Sie hat mir letzte Nacht gesagt, dass sie eine Scheidung von Tom Keen und in einer Hitze von sexuelle Leidenschaft Ich sagte ihr, ich wollte, dass sie mich heiraten würde ... im selben Moment der Leidenschaft sagte sie ja. "

 "Der Skandal wird für eine Frau in Elisabeth's Position brutal sein ..." Dembe antwortet zurück. "... aber das hat gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Angst vor Skandal hat ... ich denke auch, dass es wunderbar ist ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du solltest glücklich sein, Raimund ..."

 "... ich habe nicht gedacht, dass sie es ernst war ... und ich versuchte, etwas Sinn in ihr zu machen, aber sie würde es nicht haben. Sie will, dass wir eine Familie sind ... aber ich kann nicht geben ihr das normale Leben, das sie immer geträumt hat ... Wir würden Flüchtlinge ständig auf der Flucht sein ... Das ist kein Weg, um eine Familie zu erziehen ... "

 "Raimund , du weißt es besser als jeder andere, dass sie noch nie ein normales Leben gelebt hat. Ich habe Elisabeth nicht so lange gewusst wie du, aber ich weiß, dass sie eine stark entschlossene Frau ist ... und dass sie dich wirklich liebt Raimund... "

"... ich liebe sie auch, Dembe ... aber ich fürchte, ich kann sie und ihr Baby nicht vor dem Übel in meiner Welt schützen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie oder das Kind zu verlieren ..."

"... Du bist Stolz, dass du dein echtes Glück in den Weg gehst, Raimund ... Du läßt deine Vergangenheit verlässt dich blind zu diesem tollen Geschenk, das du gegeben hast ... Wir können nicht die schützen, die wir lieben von allem im Leben, aber du kannst sie vor dem schützen, was sie am meisten fürchtet ... ihr Mann ... Elisabeth riskiert alles, nur um mit dir zu sein, weil du sie glücklich machst ... Du weißt, daß sie nie wieder zurückkommen wird Tom Keen ... nach dem, was er ihr angetan hat ... Skandal oder nicht, du kannst sie nicht zwingen ... "

"... Sie glaubt, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wird ... Dembe ... Tom Keen ist nicht einer, der einfach weggeht ... Sie ist überzeugt, dass es Tom war, der versuchte, sie letzte Nacht zu töten ihn auf die Galerie, aber ich habe ihn verloren ... " Red schüttelt den Kopf und holt seine Faust frustriert. "... Er weiß, dass das Baby nicht sein ist und er wird nicht aufhören, bis er sie und ihr Baby zerstört ..." Red sagt, immer mehr und mehr rachsüchtig, wie er darüber nachdenkt.

 "... heirate sie, Raimund ... liebe sie ... schütze sie und deine neue Tochter die beste Art und Weise, wie du kannst ... Das ist das Beste, was wir in diesem Leben hoffen können ... Du hast es gegeben Zweite Chance, Raimund ... werfen Sie nicht alles weg ... "

 "... Du hast recht, Dembe ... ich war egoistisch ... Sie sah meine Narben und wollte mich immer noch lieben ... Elisabeth war schon immer ein Geschenk für mich ... das sollte ich nicht war so feige ... "

 "... Wir werden mit Tom Keen umgehen, Raimund ..." versicherte ihn, und gerade dann findet er, was sie suchen "... Raimund , ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden ..."

Red setzt seinen Stapel von Papieren und kommt zu sehen, was Dembe gefunden hat "Was ist das? ..."

 Dembe übergibt ihm ein Manila-Papier. Es ist eine handschriftliche Quittung von Herrn Magoo's Magic Shoppe für 5 Kilo Oleander Blätter, signiert und bezahlt von Thomas Keen.

 "Oh Gott, Dembe ... Tom Keen arbeitet mit Rauchmann ... Das hat er über mich und Lizzie und das Baby herausgefunden ..."

 "Es gibt auch etwas auf den Rücken geschrieben, Raimund ... Es sieht aus wie eine Formel." Red klingelt die Quittung, um mehrere Wörter und Zahlen zu finden, die in Brieftasche geschrieben sind.

 "Es ist ein Kuchenrezept ..." Red sagt verwirrt, als er versucht, die Verbindung zu finden, wenn er um den Raum blickt, um die Krippe und den Korb in der Ecke zu sehen, erinnerte ihn daran, wie eine Frau des Plantagenbesitzers und Kinder getötet wurden.

 "Oh Gott nein ..." Red's Gesicht wird blass.

 "Was ist das, Raimund? ..." Dembe fragt an, sich Sorgen zu machen "... Was ist der Oleander?", Fragt Dembe.

 "Wenn die Blätter gekocht werden, schaffen sie ein Gift ähnlich Arsen ..." Red erklärt und er läuft eilig hinunter, um Elisabeth zu finden. Er zieht sein Brenner-Telefon aus, als er sieht, wie Liz auf ihn wartet und Dembe zurückzukehren.

 "Reddington, was ist los?", Fragt sie.

 "Sie werden die King Cakes für Mardi Gras vergiften ..." Red sagt, als er eine Nummer auf Kurzwahl wählt und es ans Ohr setzt.

"Wer ist ... Raimund? ..." Liz verlangt eine Antwort. Red gibt ihr die Quittung für sie, um sich selbst zu sehen. Sie ist erstaunt, aber nicht überrascht, die Unterschrift ihres Mannes auf dem belastenden Papier zu sehen. "Oh Gott, Ray ..."

Red legt seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Es ist okay, Schatz ... Wir haben Arbeit zu tun, meine Liebe ..." er flüstert das Telefon ans Ohr und wartet darauf, dass Cooper antwortet.

 "Reddington! ..."


	9. Chapter 9

 "Harold...du bist so alt und so?" Raimund initiiert seinen Anruf bei Cooper in seinem üblichen freche Ton, nur um ihn zu ärgern. "...Wie geht es dir?...Wie geht's der Frau?..."

"Reddington...Wo, zum Teufel, seid ihr beide gewesen?..." Agent Cooper schreit müde und reizbar, weil er die letzten 16 Stunden auf der schwarzen Seite der Post verbracht hat, während der gefährliche Schneesturm der Nor'easter alle Formen praktisch zum Erliegen gebracht hat in der Hauptstadt der Nation zu reisen und die Task Force dazu zu zwingen, dort die Nacht zu verbringen.

Cooper ist nicht in der Stimmung, Red's Spiele zu spielen, und ist mehr um das Wohlergehen eines seiner Top-Agenten besorgt; zumal sie sich in letzter Zeit so komisch und zurückgezogen gefühlt hatte. "...Wo ist Agent Keen?...Wir waren alle besorgt wegen ihr krank...Ihr Ehemann hat uns verzweifelt nach ihr gesucht..."

 Red's Auge zuckt, als er diese letzten Worte hört. Er erlaubt Harold, mit seiner kleinen Durchsetzungskraft fortzufahren. "...Wenn ich herausfände, dass sie sich auf der Insel Tahiti mit dir herumgeschlagen hat ... werde ich dich beide in 'Das Box' werfen lassen für deine grobe Unbotmäßigkeit..."

 "...Haha...Nett, Harold..." Red kichert, "...Es geht ihr gut...Ich habe sie ziemlich beschäftigt gehalten...meine Füße massiert und meine Martinis aufgefrischt..." Elisabeth ist Die Augen werden so groß wie Murmeln, sie hält sich davon zurück, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, und als ihr klar wird, dass er nur neckt, bedeckt sie ihren Mund mit einem gedämpften Kichern.

  Elisabeth kommt näher, damit sie Cooper's Seite des Gespräches hören kann, ohne dass Red sein Telefon an die Straßenecke stellen muss. Sie schlingt ihre Arme lässig um ihn und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Raimund macht eine zarte "Shhh" Geste zu ihr, und sie antwortet mit einem zustimmenden Nicken und schließt ihre Augen, um zuzuhören. Reddington spricht weiter, während er seinen freien Arm schützend in Lizzie's Rücken legt. "...aber im Ernst, Harold...Agent Keen und ich waren damit beschäftigt, eine Spur zu einem Fall zu verfolgen...die Details sind ein wenig sensibel, um am Telefon zu diskutieren, und irrelevant für jetzt, warum ich anrief... "

"...Damit; warum hast du angerufen...? ", fragt Cooper in einem etwas ruhigeren Tonfall.

 "...Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Harold...Was weißt du über Oleander?...", fragt Reddington, während er das Thema von ihnen ablenkt.

"Nerium Oleander ist ein Strauch ... ein Mitglied der Hundsgiftfamilie; Apocynaceae..." Cooper erinnert sich daran, in einem seiner Bücher über Gartenbau gelesen zu haben. Charlene ist eine eifrige Gärtnerin und hatte einmal darüber nachgedacht, ein paar im Garten zu pflanzen, als die Kinder jünger waren, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen, nachdem sie entdeckt hatte... "...Es ist giftig in allen seinen Teilen,..." Er rezitiert am Telefon ",...und wurde mit vielen Vergiftungen und Selbstmorden in Sri Lanka in Verbindung gebracht...Es ist vor allem in wärmeren Küstenregionen anzutreffen, und ist wegen seiner Herzlichkeit auch sehr beliebt in der Gartenarbeit und ironischerweise am häufigsten in Schulhöfen gefunden, mit denen ich nicht einverstanden bin ...Warum fragst du?... " Agent Cooper ist immer misstrauisch von Reddington's zufälligen Fragen; zu wissen, dass es in der Regel zu einem Fall kommt, an dem ein Blacklist beteiligt ist.

 "...Hervorragend, Harold...Kennst du auch die Morde an Judge Clark Woodruffs Frau und zwei ihrer Töchter auf Myrtles Plantage im Jahr 1823?...", fragt Raymond weiter.

"...Ja..." Cooper seufzt, als ihm klar wird, dass er nicht schnell genug ist, um schnelle Antworten von ihm zu bekommen. "...Ich kenne diese tragische urbane Legende ... Eine der Knechtsdienerinnen, die den Kindern des Richters ein Kindermädchen war, hatte den Geburtstagskuchen mit dem Gift geschnürt, aus Angst, sie würde danach auf die Felder geschickt werden Sie wurde dabei erwischt, wie sie Woodruffs Geschäft belauscht und ihr Ohr dafür verloren hat...Sie hatte nur vorgehabt, sie krank zu machen, damit sie sie wieder gesund pflegen und wieder bei der Richterin stehen konnte...aber ihr Plan war nach hinten losgegangen Innerhalb von Stunden waren die beiden Mädchen und ihre Mutter tot...aber Reddington...warum sprechen wir über die Geschichte von New Orleans?..." Er ärgert sich noch mehr darüber, dass Reddington auf dem Schulhof herumläuft.

"...Weil Geschichte ist..." In diesem Moment bläst das laute Geräusch des Dampfboothorns in der nahen Entfernung. Raimund versucht schnell sein Telefon zu decken, aber Cooper hatte es bereits erkannt, beschließt aber, es nicht zu erwähnen. Nach dem Klang Vergangenheit; Raimund zieht seine Hand weg, ärgert sich ein wenig darüber, seinen Standort verraten zu haben, beendet aber seine Aussage "...Weil sich die Geschichte wiederholen wird, Harold...und in einem viel größeren Maßstab...", erklärt Raimund.

 "...Reddington...ich folge nicht..." Agent Cooper lässt sich in den Bürostuhl fallen und gibt Red seine volle Aufmerksamkeit "...Wie steht das mit Ilsa Rauchmann's Tod zusammen?... "

"...Nichts...", sagt Red, während er vorsichtig kalkuliert, was und wie viel es zu sagen hat, ohne Elisabeth zu sehr auf den Prüfstand zu stellen.

 "Reddington...ich meine es ernst...Wenn du mir nicht ein paar Antworten gibst, muss ich einen meiner Agenten in einem Gang mit einem Meisterverbrecher übernehmen und dich beide jagen..." Cooper verlangt . Elisabeth konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme am anderen Ende hören und sieht Raimund mit besorgten Augen an. Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und gibt ihr einen beruhigenden Druck.

 "...Wenn du das tust, Harold...werden viele Menschen sterben...", antwortet Reddington. Es ist unvermeidlich, Cooper von der unmittelbar bevorstehenden Bedrohung zu überzeugen, es sei denn, er räumt ein, Harold einen weiteren Knochen zu verpassen. "...Gut..." Red seufzt mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht "...Wie Sie wissen, Harold...Unser Agent Keen hat sich in den letzten paar Wochen ein bißchen nervös gefunden, und ich habe sie davon überzeugt Sie brauchte ein paar freie Tage in der Sonne...aber seitdem; wir waren über eine abscheuliche Handlung gestolpert, um das tödliche Toxin aus Oleanderblättern in die wertvollen bunten Königskuchen für die Mardi Gras Feiern nächste Woche zu integrieren...über eine Million unschuldiger und betrunkener Nachtschwärmer werden an diesen bacchanalen und verwöhnenden Festivals teilnehmen das Jahr...wenn er mit diesem Plan fertig wird...wird es das Potential haben, eine Masse an Opfern im gesamten Delta-Gebiet zu liefern...Er muss vor Fat Tuesday gestoppt werden...Harold... "

 "...Er?...Wer?..." Agent Coopers Stimme wird wieder ungeduldig. "...Ich schwöre Reddington...Ich bin dabei, eine Dichtung zu sprengen, wenn du nicht..."

 "...Keine Notwendigkeit, sich mit wem zu beschäftigen, Harold...Agent Keen und ich verfolgen ein paar Hinweise...Nur Alarm NOLA P.D. Und die CDC zu der drohenden kulinarischen Krise vor der Crescent City...Ich bezweifle, daß sie die Bedrohung ernst nehmen würden von mir... "

"...Nein,...nein, ich denke, du hast recht...Bist du dir sicher, daß diese Drohung glaubwürdig ist?..."

 "...Positiv...Ich kenne diesen Mann und was er kann..." Red umarmt Elisabeth ein wenig fester, während er sie ansieht. "Leider hat er Verbindungen zu unserem Agenten Keen, also würde ich lieber Ich werde seinen Namen jetzt nicht preisgeben... Wir werden uns melden... "

 "...Okay Reddington...Warte...Ist Liz da?...Laß mich mit Elizabeth sprechen..." Harold hält ihn davon ab aufzuhängen, immer noch verzweifelt nach weiteren Antworten. Liz 'Augen weiteten sich vor Sorge über das Geräusch von Agent Cooper's Stimme, die durch den kleinen Lautsprecher auf Raimund's Brennertelefon kam, aus Angst, ihm das alles erklären zu können.Glücklicherweise gibt ihm Red nicht die Chance, dieses Thema zu erforschen.

"...Später Harold...Agent Keen erlebt gerade einen akuten Fall von Morgenübelkeit... sie hat sich hingelegt...Sie schickt ihre Liebe..." * Klicke. *

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Red legt das Telefon auf und lächelt Liz an, während sie es wieder in seine Tasche steckt. Sie atmet erleichtert auf. dankbar dafür, dass sie jetzt nicht mit Cooper reden muss, aber ihre Augen erzählen eine andere Geschichte. Raimund zieht sie an sich und küßt ihr Haar. "...Es wird alles gut, Lizzie...ich bin mir sicher, daß er nichts von uns weiß..."

 "...Oh, Red...ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Cooper...", sagt Elisabeth, als sie ihn festhält. "...Ich mache mir Sorgen, daß ich Tom in meinem Zustand nicht abwehren kann, wenn wir ihn finden..."

 "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lizzie...ich werde auf ihn aufpassen...Ich erkenne jetzt, dass deine Ängste gesund waren und meine selbstsüchtig...Er wird dir oder sonst jemandem nie wieder wehtun...", versichert er ihr.

 "Raimund...Sie waren nicht selbstsüchtig...deine Ängste sind genauso wie meine...aber ich bin bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen und mich darum zu kümmern, was wir zusammen haben...", meint Elisabeth Red's Hand und legt es auf ihren Bauch.

 Red schließt seine Augen für eine Sekunde, um ihr Kind zu streicheln, und beugt sich dann vor, um Liz auf die Stirn zu küßen. "Ich liebe dich, Lizzie...Du bist tapferer, als mir klar wurde...Ich habe es falsch verstanden, deine Stärke falsch einzuschätzen..." Er beugt sich vor, um Elizabeth sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Was Red und Liz nicht erkennen, ist, dass Tom Keen sie von einem Fenster im oberen Stockwerk des Gebäudes auf der anderen Straßenseite beobachtet hat. Er hat ein Scharfschützengewehr aufgestellt und trainiert. Obwohl er versucht ist, den Abzug zu betätigen; Tom hält sich zurück und beobachtet sie nur durch das Zielfernrohr. er trainiert zuerst Dembe, der sich den Hals reibt, und verschiebt dann sein Ziel direkt auf Red und Liz 'Kuß, der leidenschaftlicher geworden ist. Tom's Augen werden mit Eifersucht geschmückt. Der Gedanke kommt ihm in den Sinn, ein Foto von ihnen auf seinem Galaxy-Handy zu machen und es ihrem Chef zu schicken, aber er hält das für ein bißchen Klischee, und es würde nicht genug sein, sie zu verletzen.

Dann richtet er seinen Blick auf Reddington's Hand, die den schwangeren Bauch seiner Frau streichelt. Tom's Blut kocht jetzt. Er hatte immer gewußt, daß das Baby ihm nicht gehörte, und er quält sich weiter, indem er Reddington dabei beobachtet, wie er seinen eigenen Samen streichelt. Rechtfertigung für das, was er vorhat.

 Tom kann seine Eifersucht nicht länger unterdrücken. Er zielt auf Elizabeths Bauch und hofft, dass die Kugel auch durch Rots Hand schießen und ihr ungeborenes Kind für immer wegbringen wird. "Reddington und seine Hündin ahnen nichts...Ein sorgsam platzierter Schuss würde es tun...", überlegt Tom, "...und Gerechtigkeit würde serviert, Baby..."

 Er beginnt langsam den Abzug zu drücken, als er von einem schmerzhaften Krampf in seinem Nacken unterbrochen wird, ihn schreien lässt und auf den Boden in die fötale Position fällt, die vor Schmerzen stöhnt.

 Dembe hört den Lärm und sagt: "Raimund...ich denke, wir werden beobachtet..."

Red greift nach seinem Revolver, als Liz Red wegschiebt und hastig die Straße entlanggeht, während Red und Dembe ihr hinterherjagen. Ihre Hormone sind außer Kontrolle geraten; ihre Augen schoßen wild herum; versuchen, sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst zu bleiben. Elisabeth's Tempo verlangsamt sich in der Mitte des Blocks, als sie für das zusätzliche Babygewicht, das sie trägt, kurzatmig wird. Liz 'Körper zittert und sie steht vor Angst erstarrt, als Raimund sie gerade erwischt, als sie anfängt zu weinen. "Ich wußte es...", sagt sie verzweifelt. "...Er ist hier....Tom...Oh Gott...Raimund..."

 "Lizzie...Du solltest wirklich nicht so rennen...Liebling...Bitte...Beruhige dich, meine Liebe...Atme tief durch...", sagt er, leicht benommen. Dembe hat seine Waffe gezogen und scannt jedes Fenster und jede Galerie nach Bewegung. Raimund packt Liz am Arm, schiebt seine Waffe in sein hinteres Holster und nimmt sie mit leichter Kraft am Kinn, damit sie sich auf seine Augen konzentrieren kann.

 "...Hör mir zu, Elisabeth...Laß mich jetzt nicht fallen...Wir sind so nahe daran, frei von ihm zu sein..." Raimund's Augen sind dunkel und grell, was sie normalerweise fürchten würde , wenn sie seinen Ärger nicht für die Handlungen ihres Mannes geteilt hätte. "...Ich liebe dich, Lizzie...", versichert Raymond ihr und starrt Elisabeth direkt in die Augen. "Wir können das, Liebling...du und ich...für uns...und für sie... "

 Red's Augen werden weicher, als Elisabeth sich beruhigt und er sieht den Mut und die Kraft wieder in ihre Augen zurückkehren. "...Ja, Raimund...danke dir...mir geht es jetzt gut..."

 "...Bist du sicher?...", Fragt Red noch einmal nach seiner eigenen Sicherheit.

 Lizzie atmet noch einmal tief durch und nickt mit einem eindeutigen "Ja..."

"Also gut... Laß uns gehen, Lizzie...Laß uns deinen Mann finden...Es ist Zeit, dass wir uns mit Rauchmann unterhalten...", sagt Red ruhig.  
   
 Elisabeth nickt und lächelt ihn an; erleichtert zu wissen, daß sie beide jetzt auf derselben Seite sind. Sie schlingt ihre Arme in einer Umarmung um Red's Hals und blickt über seine Schulter, bemerkt, daß Dembe dort steht und seinen Hals reibt. "Dembe...Dein Hals..."

 Raimund dreht sich um, um es zu bemerken; für sogar auf seiner dunklen afrikanischen Haut; schwache, aber auffällige schwarze Prellungen beginnen sich auf seinem Hals zu bilden. "...Mein Gott, Dembe...du bist Hals...Madames Erscheinung hat wirklich versucht, dich zu töten...Laß uns dir etwas Eis bringen, um den Bluterguß aufzuhalten ..."

 "Sie muß gedacht haben, daß ich einer ihrer Sklaven war, Raimund...", folgert Dembe, während er ein Schaufenster als Spiegel benutzt.

"Ja...Du hattest Glück,...mein Freund...laß uns gehen...", sagt Red hastig. Er legt seine Hand in Elisabeth's Rücken, um sie zu bewegen, während Dembe hinter ihnen hergeht.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Sie gehen weiter den Block auf der Governor Nicholls Street hoch, um nach links in die Bourbon Street abzubiegen. Ein kleiner, pummeliger alter Barkeeper steht vor seinem Café an der Ecke und raucht eine Tasse traditionellen französischen Roast Coffee; der gesagt wird, stark genug zu sein, um Haare auf der Brust eines jungen Mannes wachsen zu lassen.

 Raimund fragt den Mann auf Französisch nach einer Tasse Eis für seinen Freund und fügt hinzu, dass er ein seltsames Unglück mit einer bezaubernden jungen Dame hatte.

 "Oui bien sûr, Monsieur..." (Ja, natürlich...), antwortet der Mann. Er geht es weniger als eine Minute später kommt mit einer Kugel voll Eis in einer Serviette gewickelt "C'est bon, garde le." (Es ist in Ordnung, behalte es.)

"Merci beaucoup." (Vielen Dank.)

"...Et pour Madame?..." (Und für die Dame?)

"...Was?..." Raimund und Dembe drehen sich um, um Elisabeth's Hals zu betrachten; das auf den ersten Blick normal erscheint, aber bei näherer Betrachtung entdeckt Raimund die dunkelroten Ligaturmarkierungen, die sich um den Halsansatz bilden und unter ihrem Hemdkragen hervorschauen. Wie bei Dembe; Die Prellungen hatten einige Stunden gedauert, bis sie vollständig auf der Hautoberfläche erschienen.

 Liz's Augen bewegen sich nervös zwischen den drei Männern, die sie besorgt ansehen. Kein Wort Französisch zu kennen; Sie hat keine Ahnung, was gerade gesagt wurde. "Raimund?...Was ist los?", Fragt sie, als sie in Raimund's entsetzten Augen Tränen sehen sieht.

 Red kommt näher und nimmt seine Hände, um den Kragen ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Raimund sieht zum ersten Mal bei Tageslicht das volle Ausmaß von Toms Angriff auf seinen Engel letzte Nacht.

 "Bastard..." ist das einzige Wort, das er sagen konnte, als er mit seinen langen Fingern leicht den Heliotropring um ihren Hals strich. Seine Augen färbten sich dunkel vor Zorn. Seine Brust weht rachsüchtig, und das Gesicht wird rot und klamm vor Schweiß.

"...Nein!...", weint er, als seine Beine schwach werden und fast auf die Straße hinausgeht. Elisabeth und Dembe fangen Raimund, bevor er fällt und ziehen ihn in eine private Kabine in der hinteren Ecke des Cafés.

 "...Nicht schon wieder...", sagt Elisabeth, löst seine Krawatte und rückt den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes auf. Dembe nimmt seinen Puls und nickt: "Es geht ihm gut, Elisabeth..."

"...Oh, Raimund...Schatz...Baby...bitte wach auf...", sagt sie verzweifelt. Sie küßt ihn auf das Gesicht "...Reddington...Reddington..."

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "...Reddington!...Hilf mir...Bitte!...Red!..." Raimund hörte ihre Schreie und den heftigen Aufruhr von der Rostova Datsche und rannte so schnell er konnte aus dem Auto Hilfe. Er brach durch die Tür und fand Katerina leblos auf dem Boden liegen, während ihr Mann wie ein hungriger Bär über ihr stand. "...Nein!..." Raymond eilte an ihre Seite; "...Katerina?!...Katerina?!..." Er fiel auf seine Knie und hob sie in seine Arme. Ihr feuerrotes Haar hing ihm über den Arm, als ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel und ein dunkles Blutergussmuster um ihren Hals sichtbar wurde. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sie wiederzubeleben, aber es war zu spät...ihr Hals war gebrochen. "...Constantine...Was hast du getan?...Sie ist deine Frau...Wie konntest du das mit so einer schönen zarten Rose tun?..."

Constantine's blaue Augen flackerten und sein Atem war intensiv, als ob es ihm wirklich Spaß machte, Reddington in Angst zu sehen. Er hatte ein wütendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, wie ein tollwütiger Schrottplatz, als er sprach: "Sie war eine Schlampe...eine Hure, Reddington...das weißt du mehr als jeder andere...Die Ergebnisse kamen zurück, Raimund...Die Hündin hat uns beide verraten...Sie hat es nicht verdient zu leben, um einem anderen Mann das Herz zu brechen... "

 Raimund's Tränen begannen zu fallen, als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Er wollte sie noch einmal küßen und beabsichtigte, bis der Anblick der dunkelroten Kontusionen ihn betäubt zurückließ. Red wollte gerade ihre Haut leicht streicheln, als er das laute schrille Oh ein Baby weinen hörte. "Mascha...Nein!..."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Der Barbesitzer fragt Dembe auf Französisch, ob er einen Arzt rufen soll. Dembe sagt ihm auch auf Französisch, dass es nicht notwendig ist, bringen Sie ihm nur etwas Eiswasser und ein Glas seines feinsten Scotch, dem er zustimmt. "Oui bien sûr, monsieur...Immédiatement..." (Ja natürlich, Sir...Sofort...")

 Elisabeth knöpft Reddington's Hemd und Weste aus, um ihm mehr Luft zu geben; und sich erinnern, was vorher geklappt hatte; Dann öffnet sie langsam den Hosenschlitz und greift hinein, streicht und streichelt seine Länge, um ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen. Raimund's Atem wird tief und tief. Liz streichelt ihn immer schneller und macht Red nett und hart mit einer starken und sehnsüchtigen Erektion.

 "...ich glaube, er ist wieder in Trance, Dembe...", sagt Elisabeth und bemerkt einen tiefen Ausdruck der Melancholie auf Red's Gesicht. "...Ich frage mich, was sie ausgelöst hat..."

"...Ihre Wunden müßen eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung in Raimund's Geist ausgelöst haben...Trösten Sie ihn, während ich wache, Elisabeth...Er ist in diesem Zustand zu verletzlich..." Dembe verstärkt, was sie bereits abgezogen hat.

 "...das ist meine Absicht, Dembe...Er ist uns so nicht gut...", sagt sie, als sie es zögert, ihn wieder öffentlich zu preisen. Elisabeth starrt hungrig auf seine feste Dicke und lockt sie in eine "Komm hier" Bewegung, die sie zum Speicheln bringt.

Liz will Raimund in den Mund nehmen, als sie unterbrochen wird und sich etwas verlegen fühlt, als der Barkeeper mit einem Tablett mit einem großen Krug Wasser, drei Gläsern großen Eiswürfeln, einer vollen Flasche dreißigjährigen Single Malt Scotch an den Tisch kommt und ein paar Stoffservietten; Setting all die Gegenstände, die Dembe auf dem Tisch angefordert hatte. Raymond beginnt lauter zu jammern, als er sich danach sehnt. Liz 'Gesicht ist rotbraun, als der unbeholfene kleine Franzose gnädig nickt und lächelt; Verlaßen Liz ohne Protest fortzusetzen. Der Mann seufzt, immer noch lächelnd, als er sich umdreht, die Worte "Ahhh, l'amour..." (Ah, Liebe) ausspricht und anfängt, "les Marseillaise" zu pfeifen, während er glücklich in die Küche zurückgeht, um sich darauf vorzubereiten die geschäftige Mittagspause voraus.

 Elisabeth errötet, ist aber auch ein bißchen amüsiert über die ganze Szene; und nimmt es an dieser Stelle ein Abzeichen der Ehre; als sie ein freundliches Grinsen gegen Dembe eintauscht, der Ausschau hält, während er den selbstgemachten Eisbeutel an seinem Hals hält. "...Gib Raimund, was immer er braucht, damit wir deinen Ehemann aufhalten können..." Dembe dreht sich um und beobachtet draußen etwas Verdächtiges, gibt Elisabeth ein wenig Privatsphäre, während sie daran arbeitet, ihren Mann zu wecken.

 Elisabeth richtet dann ihren Anblick auf ihren entzückten und hilflosen Helden neu aus; ein bisschen mutiger werden; Sie läßt unauffällig ihr Höschen unter ihrem Rock verschwinden, bevor sie sich herabbeugt, um Reddingtons verzweifelt schmerzendes Mitglied in ihren Mund zu stecken. "...Mmm, Raimund, meine Liebe..." flüstert Liz zu ihm und schmeckt seine süße Salzigkeit auf ihrer Zunge, "...Mmm...Wach auf, Schatz...Du willst nicht verpaßen, was ich bin Ich will es mit dir machen...", sagt sie und schlingt ihre weiche, feuchte Zunge um die Krone seines Schwanzes und wird immer nasser und erregt. Sie steht auf, um ihn zwischen ihre Beine zu spreizen.

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "...Ahhh...Masha...Nein!..." Red beginnt zu stöhnen und erregt zu werden. "Oh,...Constantine, du Monster...Laß sie in Ruhe!...Kate...Bring sie von hier weg!...Weg von ihm..." Raimund's Körper ruckelt und ist rasend sauer. Lizzie hat sich so sehr in seinen Schwanz verliebt, dass sie nicht einmal die Worte hört, die er ist Sprichwort.

 "Oh,...Kate...Beeil dich!...Er ist verrückt!...Nimm sie...bring Masha zu ihrem Vater...Ohhhh Gott...Lizzie?...Lizzie?...Wo bist du, mein Schatz?... " Red steht kurz davor zu kommen, und er greift nach unten, um ihre Haare zu halten, um sie ruhig zu halten.

 "...Ich bin hier, Raimund...ich bin hier..." Das Vergnügen für beide ist sehr intensiv, als er sanft sein pochendes Glied in ihren Mund steckt. "Ohhhh, Masha du bist gewachsen...Oh Lizzie...Meine Lizzie...meine Liebe...Du gehörst zu niemandem außer mir...Ahhh...Es tut mir so leid...Ich...Ich hätte es niemals zulassen sollen, daß er dir so nahe kommt...Er wird dich nie wieder verletzen...Oh Lizzie...Yess... Ahhhh... "

Elisabeth keucht, als sie ihn aus ihrem Mund zieht. Sein süßes milchiges Sperma tropft über ihr Kinn. "...Ohh...Raimund...Ja...Du bist zurück, Baby...", sagt sie glücklich und erleichtert, seine hungrigen Augen zu sehen, die sie anschaut und mit tiefem Verlangen lächelt. Liz hatte angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen, weil es viel länger gedauert hatte, ihn diesmal aus seiner Trance zu brechen als zuvor.

 Er erhebt sich selbst; Er stützt sich auf die Ellbogen in der Kabine und nimmt seinen Finger, um einen Teil seiner Tasse von ihrer Wange zu wischen. Sie hält ihn davon ab, seine Hand wegzuziehen und zärtlich an seinen Fingern zu saugen und ihre Augen zu schließen.

 "...Oh, Lizzie...Mein süßer Engel..." Raimund dreht sich zärtlich zu ihr um und sieht ihr zu, wie sie seine Fingerspitzen genießt. "...Ich muß etwas richtig gemacht haben, um dich zu verdienen...Ich konnte nicht retten deine Mutter...aber ich werde dich nie wieder verlieren...Komm her Lizzie...Komm her und küß mich...und sag mir, daß du mich liebst... "

 Ihre Augen verschließen sich mit seinen, und sie sagt: "Ich liebe dich, Raimund...Egal was...Wir werden das...zusammen gewinnen..." Raimund streckt seine Hand sanft hinter ihren Nacken um sie zu ziehen sie für einen warmen und naßen leidenschaftlichen Kuß herein. Elisabeth schließt ihre Augen und öffnet ihren Mund, lädt seine Zunge ein, in ihren Mund einzudringen und all seine eigene warme Schmiere aufzusaugen, die er so köstlich auf ihrer Zunge und in ihren Wangen hinterlaßen hat.

 Elisabeth benutzt ihre Hand, um seine heiße, freistehende Erektion zu streicheln, die sie in der Brise winkt. Raimund legt seine Hand auf ihr Geschlecht, um zu sehen, daß sie mehr als bereit für ihn ist, und schiebt seine Finger zwischen ihre naßen geschwollenen Lippen, die sie sanft streicheln und einen Finger in sie gleiten laßen. Sie bricht ihren Kuß, um zu stöhnen und sieht ihn hungrig in die Augen. "...Oh Red... Es ist noch früh...bitte..."

 "...Bist du dir sicher, Lizzie?...", sagt er ohne wirkliche Besorgnis. "...Ich meine...wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit...wir könnten erwischt werden..."

 "...Hahaha...Komm schon, Reddington...", lacht sie spöttisch, "... Gestern haben wir es im hinteren Teil deines Autos gemacht, nur zwei Häuserblocks vom White House entfernt...zur Mittagszeit... "

Red gibt ihr ein köstliches Grinsen und schiebt seine Hosen und Boxershorts aus Seide / Wolle von seinem Gesäß bis knapp über die Knie, um sie nicht zu beschmutzen. Er legt seine starken Hände um Elisabeth's Taille; um ihr Gewicht zu stützen und sie auf seinen dicken, robusten Schaft zu senken. Raimund stöhnt mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit darüber, daß ihre süße Wärme seine Größe verschlingt, und der Klang ihrer sanften Seufzer klingt wie ein schönes klaßisches rußisches Adagio in seinen Ohren.

 Die Peinlichkeit des engen Booth und das zusätzliche Gewicht ihres Babys machen es für sie etwas schwieriger, sich zu bewegen und ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber es scheint sie nicht zu stören; sich dort sehr sicher und wohl fühlen. Liz verlagert ihr Gewicht ein wenig, um ihre Mitte zu finden, und spreizt ihn kuschelig zwischen ihren Schenkeln; ihr ein Bein krümmte sich auf der mit Vinyl bezogenen Bank, und die andere richtete sich auf; ihr Fuß stand fest und stützte sich auf dem Boden ab. Raymond beobachtet Lizzie's Bewegungen. Seine Augen leuchten auf, als sie die obersten drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse aufknöpft und das Dekolleté ihres roten Spitzen-Bustenhalter enthüllt; was leider auch das dunkle Schwarz und Blau um ihren Hals freilegt. Red's Augen beginnen zu zerreißen, und er greift nach ihnen, aber Elisabeth stoppt ihn und streicht seine Hand weg.

 Überrascht; Raimund hebt eine Augenbraue, und Liz nimmt einen einzelnen Eiswürfel von einer der Gläser, die auf dem Tisch sitzen, und hält sie gegen die Verfärbung an ihrem Hals. Die Hitze von ihrem erregten Körper läßt das Eis sehr schnell schmelzen; Sie schmilzt eine Spur in ihrer Kehle hinunter, geht in der Mitte ihres Schlüßelbeins entlang und verliert sich in der Spalte zwischen ihren üppigen, vollen Brüsten.

 Reddington's Traurigkeit schmilzt auch weg, als er jetzt verzaubert ist und die Flugbahn jedes einzelnen Wassertropfens auf ihrer Brust beobachtet. Seine Lippe beginnt vor Verlangen zu zucken, und er beginnt ein brennendes Feuer aus seinen Hoden zu fühlen, das er nicht mehr faßen kann.

 Raimund befeuchtet seine Lippen und eilt nach vorne, um Elisabeth's Hals in heißen, schwelenden Küßen zu verschlingen, und umarmt sie fest, berührt sie verzweifelt überall wie ein gieriger Heranwachsender. "...Aww, Lizzie...bitte...Laß mich nicht hängen, Schatz..."

Liz lächelt und nimmt noch zwei Eiswürfel aus dem Glas und füttert sie suggestiv in Raimund's Mund und flüstert leise zu ihm. "Sie sind dran, Herr Reddington..."

 Er antwortet mit einem teuflischen Grinsen; Das Eis um seine Zunge herumwirbeln, damit die Würfel nicht zu schnell schmelzen. Raimund löst seine Umarmung und küsst jede dunkle Wunde mit schneller Präzision, um zu reparieren, was ihr Ehemann zu zerstören versuchte. Raimund gleitet mit seinen Lippen über Elisabeth's Nacken und Hals, läßt die geschmolzenen Wassertropfen die Konturen ihrer Kehle hinunterlaufen, ihr köstliches Dekolleté hinunter und fällt wunderschön auf ihre prallen, weichen Brüste; eingebettet in ihren zarten roten Spitzen-Bustenhalter. "Oh ja...Raimund...", stöhnt Elisabeth leise; Sie rollte ihre Augen und den Kopf zurück, fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln von der Kühle seines kalten Atems. Raimund's Kopf beugt sich hinunter und verbindet seine feuchten, kalten Lippen mit ihren weichen und geschmeidigen Brüsten. "...Das fühlt sich wunderschön an..."

 Red schleicht schnell einen weiteren nassen Eiswürfel in seinen Mund und zieht sanft die Vorderseite ihres Büstenhalters herunter, um ihre festen und frechen Nippel freizulegen. Er beugt sich hinunter, um zu küßen und zu saugen, und hält jeden seiner fleischigen rosa Noppen, hält den schmelzenden Würfel zwischen seinen Zähnen, lässt sie beide aushärten und aufstehen.

"Ahh...Raimund..." Sie schnappt nach Luft und spürt, wie sein eiskalter Frost auf ihre empfindlichen Zitzen tropft und sie auf seinem Schoß zittern läßt. Er bewegt seine Lippen schnell von einer Brust zur anderen, denn das Eis schmilzt schnell. Das eisige Gefühl läuft Lizzie's Wirbelsäule entlang und verursacht eine Kettenreaktion in ihrem Körper. wölbte ihren Rücken; gegen ihre Hüften und strafft die Muskeln, die sich komplett um seinen Zauberstab verengen.

 

"...Ahh ja,...Oh Raimund...bitte...fick mich jetzt..." Liz weiß, daß sie gerade dabei ist, das rachsüchtige Biest in Reddington's Leistengegend zu entfeßeln.

"Ohhh Gott, Lizzie...Jaaa..." Raimund stöhnt, mit einem brennenden Feuer, um sie hart und schnell zu ficken, aber seine Stöße werden durch Elisabeth's sinnlichen Druck verlangsamt; Er hob sein Vergnügen auf ein höheres Plateau der verlängerten Ekstase und schickte ihn in die frühen Stadien eines befriedigendsten Orgasmus für ihn. Elisabeth stellt sich auf das Gleichgewicht und legt ihre Hände auf seine starken Schultern. Sie lächelt, bewegt ihre Hüften ein wenig schneller und melkt seine Erektion mit ihren starken Schammuskeln in langen, glatten Strichen.

 "...Awww, Lizzie...ich bin im Himmel...ich will, daß das niemals endet..." Reddington rollt seinen Kopf zurück und erreicht seine Hände unter ihrem Rock und packt einen festen Griff ihres weichen Derrière. "...Oh Mädchen...deine Brötchen täuschen...So weich...und Oh!...so stark..." Raimund strengt sich an, es zusammenzuhalten, bewegt sich mit ihr; Sie ruht sich auf dem Bauch aus, während sie ihre Hüften schneller auf und ab gleiten läßt, um seine Stange zu einem Punkt zu reizen, an dem sie sich beide fühlen, als ob sie gleich explodieren würden. "...Nein Lizzie...Nicht so schnell...mach das bitte für immer...", bettelt er.

 "...Oh, Raimund, ich wünschte, ich könnte...Ohhh...aber ich kann nicht...da ich weiß, daß Tom da draußen ist...irgendwo...hungrig nach Blut...Ahhh..." Elisabeth fühlt seine brennende Wut in seinem heißen schwellenden Schwanz "...Er muß gestoppt werden...", sagt sie und sieht ihn an; Die Angst kehrte in ihre Augen zurück.

  Reddington's Augen brennen jetzt vor Zorn über das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, als sie seinen Namen ein grünes Feuer nennt. Elisabeth kennt diesen Blick und stemmt sich auf den Aufprall ein, indem sie seine Schultern festhält. "...Du hast recht, Lizzie...Laß uns das beenden...Ahhh...Moment, Schatz..." Plötzlich bockt Red wild wie ein Bronco, der eine heiße Welle von Milch und Honig in sie einleitet. "...Ohhw!...", kreischt sie und schickt sie tief über den Rand der feurigen Glückseligkeit. "Ja...Ja...Jaaaaa....Ohhh Reddingtonnnn...."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Mit ihren Fähigkeiten sehr zufrieden sein; Elisabeth steigt aus ihrem Mann und hebt ihr Höschen vom Boden auf. Raimund's Zunge rollt über seine Lippen; Er verbarg nicht die Tatsache, daß er sie immer noch beobachtet, während sie ihr Höschen unter ihrem Rock wieder anzieht, auch ziemlich stolz darauf, jemanden zu haben, der bereit ist, ihren eigenen Ruf für ihn zu riskieren. Seinen Kopf spannen und lächeln; Er fühlt sich sehr gesegnet und erkennt, dass er absolut alles tun würde, um diese Frau zu beschützen. Red zieht seine Hose hoch und schnallt sich seinen schwarzen Ledergürtel um.

 Sie schüttelt ihren Hemdkragen; das zusammen mit ihrem Bustenhalter noch feucht vom geschmolzenen Eis ist. Sie bedauert nun, sie nicht zuerst entfernt zu haben; Zweifel Reddington Wunde haben, aber die NOLA Polizei Ich hätte vielleicht etwas darüber sagen wollen, wenn sie zu der Zeit zufällig vorbeigekommen wären.

 Liz lächelt und macht eine Geste, und Raimund gibt sie mit einem Nicken zurück und reicht ihr ihre Handtasche. Sie rennt schnell in die Damentoilette und hofft, daß sie dort vielleicht einen Heißlufthandtrockner findet, um sie zu trocknen, aber sie findet nur eine Rolle Papierhandtücher in einer Handkurbel. "...ich schätze, das wird reichen müßen...", sagt Elisabeth laut, während sie den kleinen Hebel schnell dreht und ein langes Stück Papierhandtuch abreißt und es in ihren Händen watschelt, um zu versuchen, ihr Hemd trocken zu klopfen.

 Elisabeth sieht auf und sieht die Wunde an ihrem Hals im großen Schminkspiegel über der Spüle. Sie ist zunächst verblüfft, als sie die häßlichen Ligaturmarken sieht, die sie anstarren. Liz nähert sich dem Spiegel und spreizt ihren Hemdkragen etwas weiter auf, um das volle Ausmaß ihrer Verletzung zu studieren.

 "Aww...Mein Gott,...Tom!...Du verdammter Sohn einer Hündin!...", murmelt Elisabeth, während sie ihre Hand entlang der dunkelvioletten Prellung streicht und ihren Kopf herumbewegt, um ein beßeres zu finden Winkel in dieser düsteren Badezimmerbeleuchtung. "...Du wirst damit nicht durchkommen...".

  Sie beschließt, ihr iPhone aus ihrer Handtasche zu nehmen und ein paar Bilder von ihren Verletzungen zu machen. Sie schickt sie dann in einem Text an Agent Donald Resslers Telefon mit nur dem Wort "tom...sag Cooper nicht...".

 Liz braucht weniger als eine Minute, um eine Antwort von ihm zu erhalten.

 * bzzz * "OMG..."  
 * bzzz * "... Arschloch..."  
 * bzzz * "... Cooper weiß es...du hast deine Leidenschaft zurückbekommen..."  
 * bzzz * "... viel Glück mit R ;)..."

 Liz schreibt ihn zurück. "Danke...L8trL :P..."

 Sie schließt den Bildschirm und legt das Telefon wieder in ihre Handtasche; sich ein bisschen besser fühlen, wenn sie Verbündete bei der Task Force haben, wenn sie sich schließlich mit Cooper auseinandersetzen muß. Es wird nicht einfach sein, ihre Beziehung zu Red...und dem Baby zu erklären...aber das wird zumindest helfen, ihren Geisteszustand zu erklären und hoffentlich ihre neue Familie aus dem Gefängnis zu behalten. Ihre Gedanken kreist um sich selbst und versucht alles zu verarbeiten, und ihre Hormone helfen ihr nicht.

Elisabeth knöpft ihr Hemd den ganzen Weg hoch und hebt den Kragen so weit wie möglich hoch, um ihre Wunde zu bedecken. Sie flusht ihr Haar auf und trägt ihren Lieblingsschatten Lippenstift wieder auf. Sie atmete tief durch und legte ihre Hände auf ihr ungeborenes Kind; Sie sieht sich selbst mit neuer Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit an.

Zu ihrem Spiegelbild sprechen; ihre Angst beginnt sich zu entzünden, als ihre Augen sich jetzt mit Rache und Verachtung für den Mann füllen, den sie einst geliebt und vertraut hat. "...Du rennst beßer, Tom...Reddington und ich kommen für dich...Ich liebe ihn...Du wirst meine Familie nicht zerstören..." Nachdem Elizabeth ihren kleinen Aufmunterungsrede mit sich selbst abgeschloßen hat, öffnet sie die Tür und Blätter mit ihr hochgehalten, um sich Raymond und Dembe anzuschließen.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Raimund hat sich fertiggemacht, während sie weg ist, und seine Ermenegildo Zegna-Krawatte aus Seidenburgunder geraderichtet. Dann glättet er die Falten im Stoff seines grauen dreiteiligen Anzugs, um nicht unordentlich auszusehen, wenn Elizabeth zurückkehrt. Er nimmt am Stand Platz und gießt sich ein paar Daumen Scotch ein.

 Raimund nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck von der warmen, tröstenden Flüßigkeit und starrt auf sein Glas, als er spürt, wie der feine Highland Malt Whisky langsam in seinen Hals gleitet. Er schaut sich die anderen Gegenstände an, die auf dem Tisch liegen. Das Eis in den beiden Gläsern ist inzwischen geschmolzen, und er nimmt eine der Stoffservietten und tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ein klarer Vorbote der Mittagshitze, und daß sie sich fortbewegen sollten, bevor das Mittagessen beginnt dribbeln rein.

Elisabeth kehrt schnell zum Tisch zurück und zeigt Reddington an, daß seine Fliege noch offen ist.

 "Ups...", sagt er unwillig grinsend und zieht es hoch. "...ich dachte, er brauchte ein bisschen Luft nach dem, was du ihm angetan hast..."

"...Oh Gott Red...Das war unglaublich...Bitte, bring mir einen Schluck...", sagt Liz mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln.

 "...Lizzie... Du bist schwanger...", erinnert er sie.

"...Ach,...Ja genau...dann Wasser...", sagt Liz leicht enttäuscht und schiebt sich neben ihn in die Kabine.

 "...ich hatte Pierre, der uns einen frischen Krug und einen kleinen Brunch brachte...ich verhungere, und ich bin sicher, du bist auch...", sagt Red lächelnd und streichelt ihre Hand. "...Sie müßen Ihre Stärke aufrecht erhalten..."

 "...Ja, danke...Das klingt reizend...Pierre?...Kennst du ihn?...", fragt sie.

 "...tue ich...Es gibt überall Augen und Ohren, Lizzie...Ich habe es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, so viele von ihnen wie möglich auf meiner Seite zu behalten...So habe ich all diese Dinge überlebt Jahre...Ahh, Merci Pierre "

 "...Mon Plaisir, Monsieur Reddington...Je les ai fait cuire frais ce matin..." (Mein Vergnügen, Herr Reddington...Ich habe sie heute Morgen frisch gebacken.) Er sagt stolz, als er zwei auflegt kleine Teller. Auf ihnen hält jeder Teller ein riesiges goldenes flakiges Croissant neben einem Messer und zwei kleinen Untertaßen, die eine großzügige Portion eisgekühlte Butter und Aprikosenorangenmarmelade enthalten.

 "...très magnifique...Merci beaucoup." (prächtig...vielen Dank) Red sagt, als er dem Mann einen frisch gefalteten Hundert-Dollar-Schein für seine Probleme überreicht.

"...Ahh...Merci, Monsieur...Café Madame?...", verneigt sich Pierre anerkennend und bietet an, Liz einen Kaffee zu bringen, den sie mit Kopfschütteln weitergeben will und ihn anlächelt. Er verbeugt sich gnädig und bittet sie "...Bon appétit...", bevor er hinter die Bar zurückgeht, um ein paar Gläser zu trocknen; Laßen Sie sie ihr Essen genießen.

                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Mmmm...Oh, Red...das ist unglaublich...", sagt Elisabeth, während sie in das dampfend heiße französische Gebäck beißt. "...So weich und buttrig...wow und was ist das für eine tolle Marmelade?...", fragt sie, sie bemerkt nicht, daß sie einen großen Klecks Marmelade auf der Spitze ihrer Nase hat.

Reddington lächelt und kichert auf ihre Kosten und lehnt sich zu ihr hin. Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf ihre und mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht; er überrascht sie mit einem Zungenschlag, leckt ihn von ihrer Nase und beendet mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihrer Nasenspitze. "...ich denke, Orange mit einem Hauch von Aprikose...oder ist es andersherum? ...", sagt er sanft und hält die Augen für einen Moment geschloßen.

 "...Es macht nichts, Raimund...es ist köstlich...wie du..." Lizzie kann nicht glauben, daß sie ihn gerade dazu gebracht hat, rot zu werden. Fühlte sich irgendwie beeindruckt von sich selbst; Liz quält ihn, indem sie ihrem kleinen Stück Gebäck mehr Marmelade hinzufügt, das sie fertig macht, ohne es wieder über sich selbst fallen zu laßen.

 Er beendet sein Glas Scotch rot und gießt sich nur ein kleines bißchen mehr in das Glas. Dembe kommt auf ihren Tisch zu und legt einen großen braunen und goldfarbenen Chanel Schal vor sich. "Hier Elisabeth,...Raimund hat mich gebeten, das für dich zu holen..."

 "Danke...das ist sehr nett von dir...Es ist wunderschön...", sagt sie, während sie den luxuriösen Designer-Schal entfaltet und das nautische goldene Kettenmuster mit brauner Umrandung bewundert; den weichen seidenen Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern fühlen. Raymond greift hinüber, hebt die obersten beiden Knöpfe ihrer Bluse auf und lockert den Kragen. Beim Anblick ihrer Wunden erscheint sein Zucken wieder, aber seine Wut wird durch die Ruhe in Lizzies Lächeln abgelenkt.

 Reddington nimmt den Schal und klappt auf der Diagonale. Er rollt es auf und wickelt es um ihren Hals, bindet es in einer lockeren Verbeugung. "...Dort...Wie ist das?...", sagt er mit einem breiten Lächeln und deckt die Markierungen vollständig ab. "Ist es zu eng, Schatz?...Tut es weh?..."

 "...Nein, Raimund... Mir geht es gut, vielen Dank...", sagt Elizabeth mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung und nimmt großzügig von ihrem Wasser.

Er wird wieder ernst und sagt: "Also, wem hast du diese Bilder geschrieben?...Aram?..."

"...Nein,..Ressler...", antwortet Liz und fragt überrascht: "Warte...Hast du mich belauscht?..."

 "...Haha...nein...nicht genau...Diese Wände sind dünn...Ich habe nur gehört..." sie beruhigte sich.

"...Entschuldigung...", sagt Elisabeth, Bedauern, ihm das nicht sofort gesagt zu haben "...Ich habe nicht versucht..."  
   
 "...Lizzie...du warst weise..." Raimund unterbricht sie mitten im Satz. "...Darf ich sehen, was du geschickt hast...Lizzie?..." Sie nickt ernst und nimmt ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche; macht es an und öffnet den Messenger für ihre Unterhaltung. Sie schaut traurig auf die Bilder, die sie gemacht hat, und die Texte, die ihnen folgen. Liz seufzt und reicht Raimund ihr Handy; wer schweigt einen Moment, während er es studiert.

 Elisabeth beißt sich auf die Lippen und wartet auf seine Reaktion; Ihre Augen bewegen sich nervös zwischen ihrem IPhone und seinen Augen hin und her. Red lächelt schließlich und sieht zu Liz auf und gibt sie ihr zurück. "Nun?...", fragt sie besorgt.

Reddington nimmt ihre Hand in seine und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuß und lächelt noch größer. "...Gut gemacht, Schatz ... Du hast uns die Tür geöffnet..." Elisabeth atmet erleichtert auf und hört Raimund's Theorie.

 "...Donald war immer der aufrechte "White Knight", von dem ich immer gehofft hatte...immer beim Buch zu spielen, und er wird diese mit Cooper sicherlich preisgeben, um seine gute Tat zu tun...mit den Beweisen von die Handlungen eures Gatten vor ihm...wird euer vergangenes Verhalten als das einer typischen misshandelten Frau...der Selbsterhaltung und des Überlebens gerechtfertigt sein, Zuflucht in jemandem finden, den ihr geklärt habt, während euer Beschützer vollkommen natürlich ist, und jenseits Eurer Steuerung..."

 Liz zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt: "...Misshandeltes Frauensyndrom...Hmm...Nicht meine Wahrnehmung der Wahl, aber wenn es uns zusammenhält, Raimund...ich kann damit leben..."

 Reddington freut sich, das zu hören. Er betont: "...in Angst, Wut und Hunger nach Gerechtigkeit zu agieren...Sie suchten nach einem sicheren Zufluchtsort unter meinem Schutz...und Ihr Kind wurde ein Produkt der Suche nach Trost und Zuflucht..."

 "...Wir haben uns verliebt...Nein, Raimund...Ich werde meine Gefühle für dich nicht unterstreichen...nicht für Cooper...", sagt Elizabeth voller Überzeugung "...Ich habe keine Angst zu erzählen der, dass ich dich liebe...Ich werde die Konsequenzen nehmen, die er mir mitteilen will...solange wir Tom für das ausstellen, was er ist... "

 "...Und ihn davon abhalten, anderen zu schaden...Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Lizzie...Zeit, um Herr Magi zu sehen...", schließt Red, als er seinen letzten Schluck Scotch zurückwirft und sich in der brennen. Er läßt einen anderen "Benjamin" unter der leeren Flasche zurück, und er und Liz gehen beide weg, während Dembe sich die Bourbon Street hinauf zu ihrem Zielort bewegt.


	10. Chapter 10

Die Luft wird schwerer, wenn der Morgen bis in den Mittag hinein rollt. Die aufsteigende Feuchtigkeit aus den umliegenden Sümpfen und Bayous geben der Atmosphäre ein unheimliches Aussehen.

 Elisabeth wird langsam müde vom langen Spaziergang. Sie und Reddington laufen seit dem, was den ganzen Morgen scheint, und ihre Füße beginnen, den Druck zu spüren. Reddington findet eine Bank, auf der sie sitzen können; Geben Sie ihr die Chance, ihre Hunde auszuruhen, und über ihre nächste Vorgehensweise nachzudenken, während sie auch ein paar Leute beobachten.

 Raimund setzt sich neben Liz auf eine hölzerne Parkbank und überzeugt Liz, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen und ihm zu erlauben, die Füße für ein oder zwei Sekunden zu maßieren. "Oh danke, Red...ich brauche nur eine Sekunde Ruhe...Wie weit noch?"

 "...Nicht weit...Ein weiterer Block, denke ich...", er sagt, daß sie von ihren mittelheilen Pumps rutschte, sie auf die Bank legte und ihre Knöchel auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, während sie ihre zarten Füße maßiert. Sie seufzt und sieht zu, wie er liebevoll die Spannung von ihren schmerzenden Bögen knetet und heilt. "...Ich hätte Dembe bitten sollen, uns ein Auto zu mieten..." Raimund bedauert "Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie viel das für dich in deinem Zustand wäre..."

 "...Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ray...es war keine Zeit...Ich wollte nur von hier wegkommen...", sagt sie zufrieden und fängt den Hauch einer Blume ein, die sie nicht hat erkennen "...Raimund...Was ist das für ein schöner Duft, den ich rieche?..."

"...Magnolienblüten...Wir sind nicht weit vom Petersplatz entfernt..." Red sagt "...Ich werde dich später mitnehmen, wenn du möchtest..." Er maßiert weiter die geschwollenen Bälle von ihren Füßen mit seinen starken Daumen, genießt, ihrem Stöhnen zuzuhören und vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. "...Wie ist das, Lizzie?...Besser?..."

"...Oh ja, danke, Ray...viel besser...mir würde das sehr gefallen...", lächelt sie Rot an, als er die Schuhe vorsichtig wieder auf ihre Füße setzt. "...Vielleicht können wir dort ein Picknick machen, nachdem alles vorbei ist, Raymond...aber zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, was Tom vorhat..."

 "Deal!...Es ist ein Date, mein Liebster..." Red stimmt zu, erhebt sich und streckt seine Hand aus wie der wahre Gentleman, der Liz helfen soll, und sie legt ihren Arm um ihn, während sie weiter zusammen gehen Die Straße von St. Peter hinunter in Richtung des Parks drehen, dicht gefolgt von Dembe, der die Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtet.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Auf die Royal Street abbiegen; Elisabeth fängt den strengen Geruch von fermentierenden Hopfen und Gerste ein, die von der Jax Brauerei kommen; Das, was ist, steht stolz nur am Ufer des Mississippi nur, weniger als eine Meile entfernt. Sie arbeiten in Extra-Schichten, um ihr ikonisches lokales Lager für den verwöhntesten Tag des Jahres bereit zu machen. Ein seltsames, berauschendes Gefühl kommt über Elisabeth, was sie ein wenig benommen und ohnmächtig erscheinen lässt. Sie klammert sich ein wenig fester an Reddington's Arm.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Lizzie?...Mußt du dich ausruhen?..." Raimuhnd bleibt stehen und fragt: bemerkte ihr Unbehagen. Er legt seinen Arm um Elizabeths Taille, um sie zu beruhigen, bis das vorübergehende schwindelerregende Gefühl vorübergeht.

 "...Nein, mir geht es gut...Diese Feuchtigkeit kommt mir nur ein bisschen...Es geht mir gut, wirklich...Danke, dass du mich erwischt hast...alles drehte sich für eine Sekunde... ", sagt Elisabeth und konzentriert sich auf Ray's grüne Augen als Brennpunkt. Sie erreicht schnell ihr Gleichgewicht und strafft ihren Griff um Red's Arm und legt ihren Kopf leicht auf seine Schulter.

 "...Dir wird es gut gehen, Liebling...", flüstert Raimund und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn, während sie die Royal Street entlang gehen.

 "...Ich erinnere mich, als meine Ex-Frau schwanger war...", erinnert er sich leicht "...sie konnte dieses Wetter auch nicht lange ertragen..." Reddington hält inne, um schmerzhaftere Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit zu bekämpfen. Mitfühlend auf Elisabeth herabblickend, die sich an ihn schmiegte; Raimund erinnert sich an die schönen Möglichkeiten vor ihm; und die zweite Chance, dass er mit der Frau, die er ihr Leben lang geliebt hat, einen frischen und sauberen Start erhalten hat. Er läßt diese schmerzhaften alten Erinnerungen endlich vorübergehen und bekräftigt seine Sache, um Elisabeth und ihrem Kind das Leben zu geben, das sie verdienen; frei von der Angst, dem Spott und dem Schmerz, mit dem Tom sie verbunden hat.

 Reddington schwört still zu sich selbst, niemals etwas davon jemals wieder mit seiner neuen Familie passieren zu laßen. Ohne seine Gedanken zu äußern, hält Red sie näher an sich, um sich mehr als sie zu trösten. "...Wir sind fast da, Lizzie...ich denke, es ist gerade vorbei..."

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Raimund weist auf die prächtigen historischen Gebäude aus dem 18. Jahrhundert hin, mit ihren wunderschön dekorierten schmiedeeisernen Galerien, die alle mit Ballonen, Fahnen und dreifarbigen Girlanden in Gold, Lila und Grün geschmückt sind.

 Gleich um die Ecke von Toulouse und Royal Streets; Red und Liz gehen schließlich zu Hoodoo Magoo's Magic Shoppe. Es ist eine gemütliche, kleine "Loch-in-der-Wand" Boutique, im spirituellen Herzen und Zentrum für alles Voodoo im Mississippi Delta. Hoodoo Magoo's hat den Anschein von einem anderen überfüllten kleinen Kuriositätenladen, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es wie ein Museum der afrikanischen und kreolischen Kultur.

 Elisabeth sieht ehrfürchtig aus der riesigen Ansammlung von Reliquien, Artefakten und Talismanen, die die Wände zieren, und wird von den kunstvoll geschnitzten Masken, die unheimlich von jeder Ecke der Decke herabstarren, etwas erschrocken und starrt sie an. Reddington beugt sich vor, um die uralten alten Etiketten auf den winzigen Apothekerflaschen zu lesen, gefüllt mit Tränken und Krügen mit exotischen Kräutern, in langen Reihen auf dem hohen hölzernen Bücherregal gestapelt, zwischen zwei ebenso hoch, gefüllt mit uralten, ledergebundenen Zauberbüchern und Grimoires für treue Praktizierende und neugierige Touristen. Die starke Mischung aus Nag Champa und Weihrauch raucht von den verschiedenen Räuchergefäßen, die um den Laden herum platziert sind, und schafft eine wirklich beruhigende und beruhigende Wirkung auf jeden, der den kleinen Laden betritt.

Eine große schwarze Kater mit durchdringenden grünen Augen und einem strengen kritischen Blick kommt aus dem Nichts auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Er trägt einen dunkelpurpurnen Kragen mit einem kleinen, abgebrochenen, klaren Quarzkristall, der daran baumelt. Scheint sehr freundlich und begierig, neue Freunde zu finden; der glänzende schwarze Kater starrt die Neuankömmlinge an; miaute und kreiste und überprüfte sie alle auf seine eigene Art und Weise, indem er Elisabeth's Knöchel rieb, ein Acht-Muster zwischen Reddington's Beinen nahm, seinen Rücken wölbte, während er gegen seine Hose strich, und laut schnurrte, sich vorwärts bewegte und nach oben streckte und seine Vorderklauen in die Knie von Dembe's Cargojeans graben. Die geheimnisvolle kleine Kreatur; jetzt zufrieden, streckt sich mit seinem Schwanz in die Luft hinter der Theke, wo eine lose gefaltete Decke in Form eines Bettes auf dem unteren Regal eines der schweren Bücherregale hinter der Theke aufgerollt ist.

Red und Liz wandern herum und schauen sich weiter um in der Hoffnung, die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem im Laden zu erregen, der dort neben der Katze arbeitet. Raymond ist amüsiert über eine Reihe von handgemalten Harzfiguren in einer beleuchteten Glasvitrine von Skelettpaaren, die in verschiedenen erotischen Positionen stehen; alle identisch mit den Worten "Liebe Stirbt Nie" auf ihren Grundlagen eingeschrieben. Er rollt seine Zunge in seine Wange mit Gedanken daran, dass er und Lizzie eines Tages sein würden und er schaut auf einen Stand mit ziemlich makaber aussehenden handgefertigten Schmuck auf der Theke.

 Red's Augen sind besonders an ein seltsam attraktives Paar Ohrringe erinnert. Miniaturversionen einer der Masken, die an der Wand hängen; grob aus Bronze und oxidiertem Silber, zusammen mit türkis geschnitzten Totenkopfperlen und feinem Kupferdraht um einen ungeschliffenen Quarzkristall gewickelt. Er nimmt sie und hält sie Elisabeth’s Ohr hin.

 "...Wow Raimund...Nun,...Wie sehen sie aus?...", fragt Liz neugierig, unfähig, einen Spiegel zu finden, der ihr nahe ist.

 Raimund lächelt und neigt seinen Kopf, "...ich denke, sie sehen wunderschön aus...Fit für die Königin, die du bist, meine Liebe...", sagt er ihr. Elisabeth lächelt errötend und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe; Er erkennt, dass er mehr in ihre Augen schaut als in ein paar Schmuckstücke.

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Nimm sie..." Eine tiefe kratzige Frauenstimme, die mit einem Akzent spricht, kommt aus einer versteckten Ecke in der Nähe des Rückens, "...Sie sind unser Voodoo-Gott 'Ghede'...Er wird dich beide beschützen, und dein Kind vor das Böse, das dich umgibt... "

Eine große, mittelgroße, haitianische Frau von kräftigem Körperbau in ihren späten Vierzigern erscheint hinter einer Wand zeremonieller Masken. Sie geht mit einer Atmosphäre von Zuversicht, Eleganz und Anmut; Sie trug ein traditionelles blaues Quadrille-Kleid, große goldene Creolen und ein scharlachrotes Kopftuch, das um ihr Haar gewickelt und in einer verzierten Schleife an der Vorderseite gebunden war.

"Oh, hallo...Wie viel, gute Frau?...", erkundigt sich Red und entfernt seinen Filzhut, um die mysteriöse Frau zu begrüßen.

 "Nichts Bruder...Die Götter sprechen laut und deutlich zu mir...Sie sind ein Geschenk an dich mit meinen Komplimenten..."

 "...Und du bist?...", fragt Liz mit einem leichten Zittern in ihrer Stimme, als sich die attraktive kreolische Frau nähert.

 "...Ich bin Madame Esther Cadeau...Hohepriesterin der dritten Generation, lebenslange Praktizierende von Voodoo und der Besitzer dieser friedlichen Boutique; offen für diejenigen, die im Glauben wandeln, können sich mit dem leuchtenden Licht der Götter erfüllen...Ihr seid gekommen, um Hilfe zu suchen... "

 "...Ja...Information...Ist Herr Magi da?...", sagt Red und bestätigt ihren Inferral.

"...Er ist...", sagt sie mit monotoner Stimme "...Er ist im Heiligtum...betet...Er erwartet dich...Raimund...aber geh vorsichtig weiter, Bruder...der Weg ist bewacht... "

 "...Danke, mein Lieber...Ich weiß es zu schätzen...", nickte er zufrieden. Er wandte sich an Elisabeth, die immer noch mit den winzigen Ohrringrücken kämpft, um sie anzuziehen; Red reicht ihr die Hand mit der zweiten und bewundert sie in ihnen.

 "...Sie gehen wunderschön mit deinen Augen, Lizzie..." Raimund gibt Liz einen zärtlichen kleinen Kuß auf die Stirn und flüstert ihr ins Ohr "...Ich werde nicht lange sein, Schatz...Du wirst In Ordnung für ein paar Minuten, nicht wahr?... "

 "...Ja...mir geht es gut...mach weiter...ich warte auf dich...", sagt sie, als er sie wieder küßt und in den hinteren Teil des Ladens geht. Liz hält ihn auf, bevor er durch die Perlenvorhänge geht und ruft: "...Red!...bitte...töte ihn nicht...Er ist nicht der, nach dem wir suchen..."

 "...Ich weiß, Lizzie...", sagt er mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln und wendet sich an Dembe und sagt "...Dembe bleibt bei ihr...", als er durch den Vorhang geht.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Reddington geht durch einen kurzen Flur, der nur von den roten Buchstaben des EXIT-Zeichens in der Nähe der Rückseite erhellt wird. Er entdeckt ein rotes, umgekehrtes Pentagramm, das grob auf eine schmale Holztür gemalt ist. Die grüne Farbe ist unverschlossen und ein wenig offen unter der Treppe versteckt.

 Auf den ersten Blick; es könnte als nur eine Besenkammer gegangen sein, wenn nicht ein unheimliches orange Lichtschein von unter der Tür kommen würde. Raimund hält kurz inne; Er griff hinter seinen Rücken, um sein Colt 1911-Halfauto vorsorglich in sein Halfter zu stecken. Mit dem Handrücken schiebt er die Tür etwas weiter auf; zu dem laut knarrenden Geräusch zusammenzucken; lieber nicht wecken, wer oder was da zurück ist. Das flackernde, orange flackernde Licht kommt aus der Ferne und beleuchtet kaum eine dunkle Treppe, die in den Untergrund führt.

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

  Elisabeth; in der Zwischenzeit; ist etwas ungeschickt in der Mitte eines Ladens stehen geblieben, der ihr immer noch die Heebie-Jeebies gibt. Sie entscheidet sich, die Zeit zu vertreiben, indem sie einige der verstaubten alten Bücher in den Regalen durchblättert, während sie darauf wartet, daß Red zurückkehrt.

 Madame Cadeau beobachtet sie aufmerksam; ihre Körpersprache lesen und sie auf einer höheren Ebene kennenlernen.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~

  Langsam und vorsichtig folgt Raimund dem Pfad die Treppe hinunter in einen dunklen Gang, wo es an diesem Ort eine unheimliche Unheimlichkeit gibt, die an die Wege in einem alten ägyptischen Grabmal erinnert und genauso geheimnisvoll ist. Red Zentimeter den schmalen Pfad entlang, der dem orange flackernden Licht folgte; hielt seine Waffe in einer vor ihm liegenden Position; Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und wachsam wie eine Katze, die die Nacht verfolgt. Eine einzige Schweißperle sickert an seiner Schläfe entlang, als sein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Er wird immer unruhiger mit jedem Schritt tiefer in dieses unterirdische Heiligtum. Er bedauert, entschieden zu haben, es allein zu machen; zu denken, daß allein die Tatsache, dass ein Ort in einer Stadt Keller hat, wo sie nicht einmal ihre Toten begraben können, ist trotzig in allen Gesetzen der Physik und ist an sich...eine paranormale und unheilige Wahrheit.

Annäherung an etwas, das am Ende der Passage als Türöffnung erscheint; Red's Augen kämpfen immer noch, um sich an die Dunkelheit anzupassen. Er wird mit einem starken und etwas vertrauten Geruch erfüllt, füllt den kleinen und engen Raum des engen Ganges. Ein fauliger Geruch des Todes; ein Geruch, von dem Raimund nicht fremd ist, aber in einer solchen klaustrophobischen Arena beginnt sein starker und abrasiver Geruch eine echte Übelkeit erregende Wirkung auf ihn auszuüben.

Reddington's Kopf wird mit schwindelerregenden Bildern von Krieg und Tod gefüllt. Sein linkes Auge zuckt, als er versucht, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, erkennt, dass es sich um eine Art Falle handeln muss, und er drückt weiter, um zu versuchen, die Quelle zu finden.

  Ein kleiner Weihrauchkegel namens Brimstone ist schuld. Sie rauchten in einem kleinen, von der Dunkelheit umhüllten, und saß fast unsichtbar auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Ganges. Es ist ein kraftvoller und beleidigender Duft, ähnlich dem von brennendem und verrottendem Fleisch, der Halluzinationen hervorrufen soll, und intensiven, lähmenden Gedanken der Angst und des Schreckens bei denen, die nicht darauf vorbereitet sind, mit seinem starken Geruch zu arbeiten. Es wurde von Herr Magi als eine Sprengfalle eingerichtet, um The Sanctuary vor neugierigen Ungläubigen zu beschützen und Reddington's Stärke und Entschloßenheit bei seiner Eroberung des dunklen spirituellen Unbekannten zu testen.

Red setzt alles daran, um das Heiligtum zu erreichen, wird aber jetzt von den unheilvollen Dämpfen überwältigt und steht unter seinem Einfluß. Es ist zu überwältigend für Raimund weiterzugehen. Sein Atem wird schwer und ungleichmäßig und sein Gesicht wird schweißgebadet.

 Raimund's Gedanken drehen sich um entsetzliche Tricks. Seine Augen sehen verängstigt auf diese Türöffnung bei dem, was er für wütende Flammen hält, um eine gespenstische Gestalt von Tom Keen, der eine bewußtlose Elisabeth in seinen Armen trägt und in das Inferno verschwindet. "Tom...Halt!...Bitte...Lizzie...Nein!..." Er weint, seine Stimme ist kaum hörbar und kann sprechen. Red's Körper war vorübergehend unter dem kraftvollen Zauber des Weihrauchs gelähmt, mit einer Welle von Angst, die durch seine Adern strömte und ihn glauben ließ, dass er vorhat, in die Tore der Hölle selbst einzutreten. Er fällt auf Hände und Knie, sein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er explodieren.

Riesige Tränen sickern schmerzhaft über Raimund's Wange. Er flüstert, was er für eine letzte Bitte hält, bevor er sich Luzifer stellt: "Lizzie...Oh, Lizzie...Wenn ich meinen Kampf verliere, um Beelzebub selbst gegenüberzutreten...bitte, ich liebe dich...und unser Kind...für immer..."

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~

 Liz läßt plötzlich das Buch fallen, das sie liest, und greift nach dem Bücherregal; Stöhnend und schwer atmend "Raimund?..." keuchte sie erschrocken. Dembe eilt ihr nach, als sie einen harten Magenschmerz verspürt, sich wie eine frühe Kontraktion fühlt und ihre Knie schwach macht. "...Ohhh...Raimund?...Was ist los?...Wo ist er?..."

 "Beruhige dich, Kind...Der Verstand deines Geliebten ist in Bedrängnis...", sagt Madame Cadeau, während sie einen Stuhl rüber rutscht, damit sie Platz nehmen kann und ihr eine Zeitung überreicht, mit der sie sich beflügeln kann. "...mach dir keine Sorgen, Elisabeth...Es ist nur vorübergehend...Dein Mann ist stark genug, Dieters billige Tricks zu ertragen..."

Liz fächelt sich mit der Zeitung an und sieht die Frau an, die leicht verärgert über ihre Direktheit ist, Raimund ihren Geliebten direkt aus dem Tor zu rufen, obwohl es wahr ist; aber mehr von dem Gedanken an ihn in Gefahr. Dembe wirft einen Blick auf sie und wünscht sich, daß er seinem Wunsch getrotzt hat, zurück zu bleiben, um ihn zu unterstützen, und legt seine starke schwarze Hand auf ihre Schulter. Eine Träne fällt, als Elisabeth ihre Augen schließt und ihm eine mentale Botschaft zuflüstert: "Ich liebe dich auch, Raimund..."

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~

 Plötzlich; als ob jemand eine Decke genommen hätte, um sie zu ersticken; der glühende Weihrauch brennt plötzlich aus. Raimund's Atem entspannt sich und beruhigt sich fast sofort, und seine Herzfrequenz verlangsamt sich wieder auf ein normales Tempo. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht sich um, um festzustellen, daß dort niemand war.

 Sich wieder mit seiner Umgebung vertraut machen, nachdem die Einflüße des Brimstone abgeklungen sind und vorübergegangen sind; Reddington steht auf und richtet sich auf. Er atmet tief durch, als die Luft klar wird; und hebt seine Pistole vom Boden auf und setzt seinen Weg fort.

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marschierend, verärgert und aufgebracht über die Verzögerung; Reddington kommt schließlich zu der Tür, die in das Heiligtum führt; Er blieb vor dem Eingang stehen, um seine Waffe auf irgendeine andere unangenehme Überraschung vorzubereiten. Er tritt vorsichtig in etwas ein, das wie ein großer, fast katakombenartiger kreisförmiger Raum erscheint; nur von dem feurigen Schein des zeremoniellen Kerzenlichts erhellt. Raimund scannt den hohlraumartigen Raum der Fledermaus, der seltsamerweise einem alten viktorianischen Operationßaal aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit gleicht. Er besteht aus einem kleinen runden Amphitheater mit einem metallenen Geländer um Stufen herum, die in eine kreisförmige Aufführungsfläche für das führen, was man früher hätte leiten können chirurgische Experimente und die Durchführung von medizinischen Routineverfahren, um junge Medizinstudenten im neunzehnten Jahrhundert zu unterrichten. Jene Tage, die seit dem Beginn der modernen Medizin im Ersten Weltkrieg längst vergangen sind. Solche Amphitheater sind seither entweder aufgegeben worden oder wurden für religiöse oder okkulte Anbetung, kultische und heimliche Rituale und Riten oder friedliche Meditations-und Versenkungszwecke verwendet.

 Reddington tritt tiefer in das kryptische kleine Allerheiligste und findet einen schamanisch aussehenden, langen, graubärtigen Mann mit einer runden Brille mit Drahtfaßung, der in der Mitte der Grube sitzt und verloren in seiner eigenen tiefen Meditation erscheint.

 Dieter Rauchmann; der Blacklister, bekannt als "The Mesmerist", der sich jetzt Herr Magi nennt; Er sitzt im Schneidersitz in voller Lotusposition; meditieren vor einem in der Mitte des vertieften Kreises aufgestellten Altar. Red beschließt, sich langsam und so leise wie möglich zu nähern, wobei seine Waffe auf den Boden zielt und versucht, nach dem, was er gerade durchgemacht hat, wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

 Raimund geht vorsichtig den engen Pfad entlang, der an die kreisrunde Grube grenzt, und zwischen einer Vielzahl winziger Flammen, die auf den Spitzen hunderter langer roter Dochtkerzen tanzen, die in einer Reihe hoher schmiedeeiserner Kandelaber am äußeren Rand des Weges hängen das Erscheinen dieses Feuerrings an den Außenwänden dieses geheimen unterirdischen Tempels.

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~  
   
 Liz starrt unruhig auf den afrikanischen Perlenvorhang und fächelt sich beim Warten auf  
"...Elisabeth, liebes Kind...erlaube mir..." Die Voodoo-Priesterin legt ihre Hände auf Elisabeth's Bauch und singt eine Kreolische Beschwörung mit geschlossenen Augen. Weniger als einen Moment später fängt sie an zu sprechen. "Oh...Hallo Agnes...Sprich mit mir Kleinen... "

 "...Agnes?...", sagt Liz verwirrt.

"...Ja...Das ist der Name, den sie bekommen wird...Bitte,...erlaube ihr zu sprechen...", erklärt sie und schließt die Augen. Elisabeth sieht Dembe skeptisch an; aber nichtsdestoweniger erlaubt die Frau, fortzufahren.

  Sie ist für einen weiteren Moment still und sagt dann "...Ach,...arme Liebe...Agnes sagt mir, daß sie Angst hat...sehr ängstlich...Angst vor dem Teufel...das wird ihr schaden...sie fürchtet den Teufel Mann...", dann rezitiert sie wieder in ihrer Muttersprache und nimmt ihre Hand weg.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~

 Reddington umarmt das Metallrohrgeländer und geht den schmalen Weg entlang, um nicht an den großen Kandelabern um die Wand herumzustoßen, die in einem so kleinen, geschlossenen Raum verheerende Wirkung haben würden.

 Er beobachtet Rauchmann's ausgeklügelte Gesten, erhebt ein kleines Steingefäß und blickt zur Decke hinauf, während er vor einem behelfsmäßigen Altar im Mittelkreis, bestehend aus einem roten Samttuch, das über ein altes Leder drapiert ist, eine Art Zeremonialritual durchführt -gedeckter Dampfkoffer. Auf der linken Seite ist eine gut benutzte, violette Stumpenkerze, und ein einzelner Stock aus süßem, moschusartigem Weihrauch raucht ruhig, wie eine einsame Zigarette in einem leeren Aschenbecher auf der rechten Seite.

 Dieter zieht ein rohes, eisiges Stück Kristallquarz aus seiner Tasche und hält es fest in der Hand, um seine mystische Energie aufzunehmen. Raimund sieht schweigend zu, wie er den Kristall auf das Samttuch legt und ein Streichholz anzündet, um die Kerze anzuzünden.

"...Grüße Reddington..." Der Mann beginnt in seinem natürlichen deutschen Brogue zu sprechen. Seine Stimme ist so tief und wahnsinnig wie ein James-Bond-Bösewicht. Seine Worte werden langsam und kalkuliert gesprochen, zünden die Kerze an und löschen das Streichholz. "...Ich habe dich erwartet...Du bist offensichtlich nicht hier, um mich zu töten...Was ist der Zweck deines Besuchs, Raimund?..."

 "...Spiel nicht dumm, Rauchmann...ich denke, du weißt ganz genau, warum ich hier bin...", sagt Raimund, als er fast von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem mysteriösen Mann zusammen kommt und seine Ellbogen auf die Brust legt Geländer und laßen seine Pistole hängen, und merkt Dieter mit einigen alten Tarotkarten, die in einem klasßischen "Keltenkreuz" ausgebreitet werden, das vor ihm ausgebreitet wird.

"...Komisch, du solltest sagen, daß ich denke, daß du es bist, Der Narr spielt...Reddington...", sagt er, während er Der Narr Karte vom Deck zieht und sie in die Mitte des Tuches legt Der Zauberer Karte, die bereits dort als "Signifikant" für die Lesung platziert ist, entscheidet er sich für Reddington und seine Geliebte.

"...Ach...Die Fräulein...ja...du bist durch den Himmel und die Hölle mit ihr gegangen...", angezeigt von den umliegenden Karten von Die Liebenden Karte und Der Turm Karte, die unter und rechts platziert ist in den letzten und entfernten "Vergangenheit" Positionen der Ausbreitung.

"...Nein danke an Sie, Dieter...Was immer Sie uns angetan haben...Wir wollen, dass es rückgängig gemacht wird...", sagt Raymond mit einem wütenden Tonfall.

"...Du bist ein Narr, Reddington...Die Vergangenheit kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden...", antwortet er beleidigt auf seine Forderung hin. "...Wie ich deinem Mann gesagt habe...irr Frau...Herr Kaplan...es gibt keine Garantien und keine Rückerstattung, wenn das Herz involviert ist...und dieser junge Mann, den du mir geschickt hast...Er...er war einer der wenigen..." Er sprach, als er die Teufelskarte aus dem Deck zog und sie über die beiden bereits platzierten Karten kreuzte" ...sein Verstand konnte nicht hypnotisiert werden...sein Verstand war zu stark..."

 "... Warte ... Welcher Mann? ...", sagt Red verwirrt und verwirrt durch diese Worte.

 "...du bist der Ehemann des Geliebten..." antwortet er. "...Herr Kaplan hat ihn zu mir gebracht, um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass zwischen Ihnen und seiner Frau nichts sei...und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das Kind ihm gehört...aber seine Gedanken waren darauf trainiert, meinem Vorschlag zu widerstehen... "

 "Tom..." murmelt Reddington. Sein Gesicht ist rauchend. An diesem Punkt; Seine Selbstbeherrschung wird wirklich getestet. "...Verdammt..."  
                    
                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~

 Verwirrt von Madame Cadeau's seltsamen unheimlichen Worten; Liz fächelt sich weiter mit der Zeitung auf und gibt ihr eine gewisse Erleichterung von der Luftfeuchtigkeit im Gebäude. Seufzend und wundernd, wann Raimund zurückkehren wird; Sie legt das Papier auf ihren Schoß und schaut zu. nur um der Langeweile willen; auf, was scheint, die Ereignisseite der lokalen New Orleans Tribune zu sein. Elisabeth keucht; schockiert über eine Artikelüberschrift, die liest...

 "Local Entrepreneur, Leo Finster bei Charity Masquerade Ball für misshandelte Frauen..."  
   
 Das Foto, das den Artikel begleitet, gibt Elisabeth Schüttelfrost.  
"...Tom?!?...Gott, nein...", sagt Elisabeth in Panik. "...Wo ist Reddington?...Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?..." Sie wird plötzlich sehr ängstlich und redet etwa hundert Meilen pro Minute und richtet ihren Argwohn auf sie. "...Wer bist du?...Was bist du?...Eine Art Hexendoktor?...Woher weißt du von meinem Mann?..."

"Beruhige dich, Kind...Es gibt hier keine Zauberei..." Madame Cladeau erklärt: "...Unsere Religion basiert auf der Kraft des Glaubens und der Kraft des Gebets...in den meisten Fällen eine friedliche. Es gibt solche, die dunkle Rituale durchführen, um ihren eigenen satanischen Idolen unter dem Deckmantel von Voodoo zu gefallen...einen dunklen Schatten über unsere Religion und unsere Kultur zu werfen... Diejenigen, die diese Art von schwarzer Magie suchen, sind hier nicht willkommen... "

Diese Worte schienen Elisabeth's Besorgnis nicht zu beruhigen, aber Madame Esther erklärt weiter: "Ich bin nur eine Medizinfrau...Elisabeth...Ich wurde mit dem Anblick geboren, aus dem ich das Blut meiner Mutter geerbt habe...Ich wurde die Kunst der spirituellen und physischen Heilung gelehrt ... und ich weiß, daß du und dein Liebhaber Schmerzen haben...Wie geht es deinem Hals, Elisabeth?...Laß mich sehen, was dein grausamer Ehemann dir angetan hat... "

 Liz sieht Dembe an und senkt beschämt ihren Kopf, löst ihren Schal auf, legt die Wunde um ihren Hals frei und fängt an zu weinen.

"...Oh Kind...Verfluche den Teufel, um in der kühlen Glut der Hölle zu schwelen..." Madame Esther's Augen werden vor Abscheu entflammt. "...Ich habe einen Trank, der diese Spuren schnell entfernen wird..." Sie überredet Elisabeth, ihre Skepsis beiseite zu legen, um mehr über Tom herauszufinden, das ihr und Red helfen könnte, ihn aufzuhalten. "...Sag mir, was du über Tom weißt..."

 Esther ist ebenfalls ein Medium und versetzt sich in Trance, während sie ihre Hände sanft auf ihre Wunden legt. Die kreolische Voodoo-Königin läßt plötzlich einen qualvollen Schrei aus, und ihre Augen rollen zurück in ihren Kopf, Elisabeth erschreckend, aber sie hält sich trotzdem ruhig. Sie stöhnt und rollt ihren Kopf in einem Kreis herum und summt mit flatternden Augen. Sie richtet dann ihren Kopf auf und schließt die Augen. "Hüte dich vor dem Mann in der roten Maske...er wird da sein...der Teufel Mann...er wird warten...auf dich und deinen Liebhaber...Hüte dich vor seiner Falle!..."

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~

"...Wir alle haben unsere eigenen persönlichen Dämonen, denen wir gegenüberstehen müssen, Raimund...", sagt Rauchmann und legt die restlichen vier Karten auf der rechten Seite der Karten aus, die in einem kreuzähnlichen Muster angeordnet sind.

"...Sie scheinen die schlimmsten von ihnen hervorzubringen...", sagt Reddington und wird zunehmend ungeduldig mit ihm, als er beginnt, sich Sorgen zu machen, Elisabeth so lange allein zu laßen.

 "...Sie haben sich sehr bemüht, ihr Beschützer zu sein, Raimund...die Liebe, die Sie beide teilen, ist eine wahre...Die Kunst des Mesmerismus funktioniert nur, wenn das Herz bereit ist...Ihre Elisabeth war es nicht bereit zu vergeßen...und du auch nicht..."

 "...Erzähl mir von Tom Keen..." Reddington wird ernst und hält seine Waffe bereit "...Sie haben eine große Menge Oleanderblätter für ihn besorgt...und ein Rezept für einen Kuchen...einen Königskuchen..."

 "...Ja... ich habe das getan...", gesteht er; Sie nehmen die kleine Steinpistole und den Mörser, der rohe und getrocknete exotische Kräuter enthält, und vermischt sie zu einem speziellen Gris-Gris.

 "...Ich weiß, was mit der Familie des Richters passiert ist..." Reddington fängt an, ihn mit einiger Sicherheit zu konfrontieren, "...Ist es das, was Sie und Tom Keen für die unschuldigen Nachtschwärmer von Mardi Gras geplant haben, Dieter?...Du wolltest schon immer etwas Großartiges erreichen...also hast du die Gelegenheit gesehen, jemanden dazu zu bringen, deine dreckige Arbeit für dich zu erledigen, während du nur hier in deiner gemütlichen kleinen Katakombe sitzt...du hast ein Talent, ein Talent und So ein brillanter Geist, Dieter...aber du bist ein Feigling... "

 Von Reddington's Anschuldigungen nicht erschüttert; Rauchmann fährt fort, fleißig ein Stück der zerdrückten Gris-Gris-Mischung zu nehmen und in einen kleinen scharlachroten Kordelbeutel zu stopfen. "...ich bin beeindruckt, Red...aber ich fürchte, daß du nur teilweise richtig bist...", sagt er ruhig. "...Ich bin bereits im Ruhestand. Meine Frau war die treibende Kraft meiner Operationen. Nach Ilsa's Selbstmord hatte es für mich an Bedeutung verloren...also kam ich hierher und fand diese wunderschöne kreolische Prinzeßin und beschloß, New Orleans zu meiner Heimat zu machen... "

 Er zieht fest an den Fäden und bindet sie fest zu einem Knoten. "...Diese Operation ist die Idee von Herr Keen. Er erfuhr von der Affäre seiner Frau, indem er seine hypnotische Trance vortäuschte. Ich hätte es erkennen müßen...eine schlechte Fehleinschätzung meinerseits...Ich fürchte, ich habe ihm alles gesagt, um es in seinem Kopf zu diskreditieren...er stürmte wütend aus der Eifersucht heraus...Ich hätte dich kontaktieren sollen...aber er kam mit diesem unglaublichen Angebot zurück, das ich nicht bestehen konnte... "

 Raimund's Auge beginnt zu zucken, als er Tom's Namen erwähnt. Er lauscht intensiv Rauchmann's Geständnis und steckt seine Waffe zeitweilig in sein Holster, da er im Moment keine große Gefahr darstellt. Raimund legt den Kopf schief und gibt ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

 Rauchmann fährt fort: "...Er kam tot eingestellt und wollte fräulein Chloe's Rezept für ihren Geburtstagskuchen, mit dem sie die Frau und die Kinder des Richters Bradford vergiftete. Jemandem zu schimpfen mußte eine Lektion erteilt werden...Dann bedrohte er meine Esther, wenn ich es nicht könnte tu es nicht...also hat sie ein Rezept für den Königskuchen ihrer Mutter geschrieben, nur um ihn zu beruhigen...es waren vier gekochte Oleanderblätter... "

 "...Reicht das, um tödlich zu sein?...", fragt Reddington.

 "...Ja..." antwortet er "...Ich habe ihm angeboten, ihm die vier Blätter zu verkaufen, aber er hat offenbar andere Pläne entwickelt...", schließt Rauchmann und schaut auf die letzten beiden Karten im Spread kleine Tasche zwischen seinen Fingern. "...Sei vorsichtig, Raimund...dieser Tom Keen ist gefährlich und völlig außer Kontrolle... angetrieben von extremer Eifersucht und Wut..."

 Red's Kiefer wird starr und sein Zucken in seinem Auge kehrt zurück. Er faßt seine Faust, um seine eigenen Frustrationen zu kontrollieren.

 "...Er bereitet eine Falle für dich und deine Geliebte vor, um zu fallen...Paß auf das Lagerhaus auf den Docks auf...Das Ergebnis ist, wie du es spielst, Raimund..." Er streckt Reddington das kleine roten aus Beutel. "Hier,...nimm das, es wird dich und deinen Liebhaber beschützen...nimm es und viel Glück und...Godspeed..."

 Reddington nimmt den unschuldig aussehenden kleinen Beutel, schaut ihn an und steckt ihn in seine Tasche. "Danke, Dieter...Wir werden uns melden..." Red nickt mit einem kleinen Lächeln und verläßt hastig Lizzie und Dembe.


End file.
